KARA - L'Archère d'Asgard
by SkyAngel1997
Summary: Kara est l'Archère d'Asgard. Amie de Thor par les armes et proche de Loki par la magie, elle devra affronter le bannissement du premier et la chute du second. Mais Kara est une archère et une archère n'abandonne personne... jamais ! [Loki/OC]
1. PROLOGUE

**Bonjour - ou Bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure de votre visite,**

**Je passerai le discours habituel de "ceci est ma première fic" et vous remercierai directement d'avoir remarqué mon (piètre ?) résumé.**

**Une fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis ma découverte du film _"THOR"_ et de ma rencontre avec le charismatique et machiavélique Loki. Aujourd'hui, je la couche enfin sur papier - enfin, écran d'ordinateur.**

**Je ne suis pas vraiment une écrivain régulière, mais je tâcherai de poster chaque semaine, dans la mesure du possible.**

**Il est évident que**** les personnages, l'univers, l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne touche aucune revenue pour mes écrits. Seule Kara et son histoire sont à moi.**

**Après cette "joyeuse" introduction, je vous laisse apprécier - ou non - votre lecture.**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Le prince et l'archère_

* * *

**L**a Salle des Reliques était silencieuse.

Les torches longeant les escaliers de marbres offraient un maigre éclairage face à la lumière émise par le mur du fond, où trônait une grande et forte grille de fer. Deux rangées de cinq larges colonnes inscrites de runes, qui pouvaient faire penser que la pierre était fissurée, soutenaient le plafond de la pièce souterraine. De chaque côté, cinq petits couloirs disparaissaient entre elles. Le sol à la brillance impeccable semblait reposer sur ce que l'on pouvait prendre, à première vue, pour de l'eau à cause de sa couleur bleue sombre.

Habituellement, la Salle des Reliques était gardée par des gardes bienveillants. Mais l'aube était à peine levée et ceux qui avaient fait la ronde de nuit n'avaient pas eu le courage d'attendre la relève. L'endroit censé être le plus gardé de tout Asgard se retrouvait donc vide.

- Tu me promets d'être sage et de ne toucher à rien, s'éleva la voix de Loki de l'autre côté des portes.

- Oui ! oui ! Promis, juré !

Les imposantes portes dorées, derniers remparts contre un éventuel intrus, résistèrent d'abord au jeune prince d'Asgard, puis cédèrent lorsque Kara, apprentie archère du Vahalla, vint l'aider. C'était une fillette à peine plus âgée que son ami. Ses longues boucles d'un blond miel tombaient en désordre dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle entra, ses yeux s'arrondirent à la vue de la salle.

- Nom de Brunhilde !

Elle dévala les escaliers et s'arrêta quelques instants, examinant brièvement son nouvel environnement. Après un petit rire enfantin, elle courut le long du corridor et fit le tour du piédestal se trouvant à son extrémité, puis revint, tout aussi rapidement, sur ses pas. Elle s'aperçut que les couloirs entre les colonnes dissimulaient des socles où se trouvaient de singuliers objets. Ces derniers attisèrent fortement sa curiosité.

Prés de la porte, Loki tentait de garder un oeil sur elle. Un peu plus grand que Kara, ses cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau contrastaient avec son teint pâle. Ses yeux vert d'eau essayaient de suivre les déplacements furtifs de la gamine.

- La lance Carnage ! s'écriait-elle en traversant la salle de part et d'autre. Le Cube Cosmique ! Le marteau Mjorllnir !

Puis se tournant vers le mur du fond, elle s'écria émerveillée :

- Par le crâne d'Ymir **(I)** !

Elle se précipita au bout du couloir. Elle ne l'avait pas vu la première fois, mais un coffre trônait sur le piédestal de marbre gris. Sa paroi était recouverte de runes différentes de celles sur les murs, et une pâle lumière bleue émanait de l'intérieur. Deux poignées sur les côtés permettaient de le saisir.

Kara s'arrêta et admira l'objet alors que Loki la rejoignait.

- Parles moins fort, Kara ! Les gardes pourraient t'entendre.

Kara ne l'écoutait pas. Fascinée par le coffre, elle tournait autour.

- J'ai déjà entendu les soldats en discuter. J'ai lu des livres qui en parlaient, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais contemplé en vrai : le Coffre des Hivers Passés ! dit-elle en se mettant dos à la grille qui retenait (elle ne le savait pas encore à l'époque) le Destructeur.

De l'autre côté du piédestal, Loki lui fit face, jetant des regards à droite et à gauche comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les voyait.

- On dit qu'Odin, le Père de Tout, l'a arraché à Laufey, le souverain de Jotunheim, lors de la guerre contre les Géants des Glaces, la dernière grande guerre, continua Kara hypnotisée par la relique. On dit qu'il contient la puissance de mille hiver et qu'avec ça, les Jotuns peuvent geler n'importe quelles formes de vie et décimer l'équivalent d'un village midgardiens en un instant.

Elle se pencha.

- Je me demande ce que ça fait de le tenir ? D'avoir entre les mains une chose si petite, mais terriblement puissante ?

- Touches-le ! dit Loki désigna le coffre d'un geste encourageant.

Un de ses sourcils levés, Kara le regarda avec des yeux noisette où se mêlaient quelques filaments d'or. Lentement, elle tendit la main vers le trésor volé des Jotuns, hésita un instant, puis l'effleura du bout des doigts. Elle les retira aussitôt !

- Par les Normes ! jura-t-elle entre ses dents, secouant sa main. Il m'a brûlée !

Grimaçant de douleur, elle regarda ses doigts : leurs bouts étaient brûlés et une étrange teinte bleue glacée y prenait place. Après avoir inspectée le reste de sa main, sans trouver d'autre marque, elle leva les yeux vers Loki qui souriait, visiblement ravi de sa petite farce.

- Oh ! Loki ! soupira-t-elle rageante, comprenant qu'elle s'était fait avoir. T'es vraiment qu'un idiot !

- Quoi ? répliqua le prince d'un air innocent. Je croyais que tu savais que seul un Géant des Glaces pouvait le toucher…

- Qui est là ? demanda une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas censés se trouver là, les deux enfants se regardèrent, paniqués alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un soldat venu prendre son tour de garde.

Ce dernier entra et balaya la salle du regard : elle était vide. Il aurait pourtant juré avoir entendu du bruit. Prudent, ne voulant pas être porté responsable d'une intrusion, il descendit les marches.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il eut à peine le temps de poser le pied sur la dernière marche qu'il sentit deux jambes invisibles lui faire un croche-patte. Lâchant lamentablement sa lance pour se protéger avec ses mains, il tomba lourdement par terre dans un grand fracas et glissa sur le sol, emporté par sa chute. Empêtré dans sa cape, il s'étala une nouvelle fois dans un petit cri après avoir essayé de se relever.

Devenus invisibles, grâce à leurs magies, à l'entrée du garde, Loki et Kara le regardèrent tomber une troisième fois, puis se ruèrent hors de la salle, en prenant soin de ne pas dévoiler leur camouflage.

Ils sortirent des souterrains du palais, traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, comme s'ils craignaient que le garde ne les ait suivi, avant de s'arrêter, épuisés. Haletants, ils se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire. Le rire pur d'enfants ravis du tour qu'ils ont joué à un adulte.

- Tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait ? sourit Kara, adossée à une colonne.

- Je suis sûr que le bruit de sa chute à réveiller tout le palais, se moqua Loki en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

Ils prirent plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et reprendre leur souffle.

La palais semblait aussi silencieux et désert que la Salle des Reliques.

Se redressant, Loki s'approcha de Kara, paume tendue, comme réclamant quelque chose.

- Fais voir ta main.

Kara lui montra ses doigts dont la nouvelle couleur bleue s'était légèrement assombrie.

- C'était vraiment pas malin, Loki...

- Ça dépendait de quel côté du coffre on était, assura le jeune asgardien en prenant les doigts brûlés entre les siens.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kara étouffa un rire, tandis que Loki examinait les brûlures causées par le contact du coffre. Inclinant la tête, il annonça avec un haussement d'épaule, comme un médecin qui prescrit des médicaments :

- Il faudra aller à la salle de soin pour que ça cicatrise.

Kara hocha la tête.

- Merci de m'avoir emmenée, dit-elle avant d'ajouter. Tu vas avoir des ennuis ?

- Si notre ami, le garde maladroit, ne se vante pas de sa petite chute auprès de ses supérieurs, je ne risque pas grand-chose.

Loki alla s'adosser à la colonne face à Kara. Cette dernière avait cet éclat rêveur dans les yeux qu'ont les enfants qui songent à leur avenir.

- Tu crois qu'un jour, on exposera nos trophées de guerre et qu'on contera nos aventures ?

- Peut-être, se contenta de répondre le fils d'Odin en regardant le sol, peu enthousiaste.

- Voyons, Loki ! Tu es un prince et moi, une Valkyrie. Les scaldes m'effaceront peut-être de leurs récits, mais, toi, tout le monde se souviendra de tes exploits.

- Peut-être que non... Peut-être qu'on ne se souviendra que de Thor.

Kara ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer puis baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir à une réponse.

Elle n'ignorait pas la jalousie puérile de Loki pour son grand frère, Thor. C'était, jugeait-elle, le sentiment propre d'un enfant désireux de surpasser son aîné et elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu de se confier ainsi à elle. Elle aussi, même si une forte amitié la liait à Thor, lui reprochait certaines choses, mais passait outre, se disant que, comme pour Loki, cela passerait lui avec l'âge. Et elle aussi avait un grand-frère qu'elle enviait.

- Si un jour, toi et moi, on se retrouve seul, finit-elle par répondre en s'approchant de lui, est-ce qu'on pourra être seul tous les deux ?

Loki la regarda et un grand sourire amusé apparu sur son visage, si grave et fermé quelques instants plus tôt.

C'était pour ça qu'il appréciait Kara. En l'espace d'une phrase, elle était capable de lui montrer toute sa sagesse, sa vivacité d'esprit et en même temps de faire preuve d'une naïveté candide. Elle savait le surprendre et se laisser surprendre par le caractère farceur et malicieux du jeune héritier d'Asgard.

- On fait la course jusqu'à la salle de soin ? proposa-t-il, joueur.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il s'élança à travers le palais, Kara sur ses talons.

* * *

**(1)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique, Ymir est le géant originel dont le corps servit à Odin et ses frères pour créer l'univers. Son crâne devint le ciel. Le juron de Kara signifie donc : « Par le Ciel ! »_

* * *

**Vous êtes arrivé(e) au bout ? Première victoire !**

**Je sais, c'est maigre comme départ, mais je tâcherai de faire mieux d'ici le prochain chapitre.**

**Au fait, si vous avez détecté la présence de maudites fautes d'orthographes, de conjugaisons ou de grammaires - malgré mes nombreuses relectures -, faites-moi le plaisir de m'en informer.**

**Je tiens juste à vous rappeler que je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic et que mon seul gain sont vos reviews que j'attend avec impatience.**

**Sur ce, bonne semaine et lisez bien !**

**SkyA.**


	2. CHAPITRE I, I

**Premier chapitre (je suis toute fière) !**

**J'ai bossé très dur. C'est toujours assez compliqué d'écrire son premier chapitre ! ****J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **La conversation Kara/Loki fut particulièrement éprouvante, mais vous en jugerez vous-même. 

**J'ai vu que la plupart d'entre vous avait apprécié le personnage de Kara - tant mieux, j'aurai été idiote si ça n'avait pas été le cas ^^. J'espère que notre Archère d'Asgard continuera de vous plaire au cours de mes chapitre.**

**Je tenais à remercier : _YaNa31_ et _akasha54_ pour leurs reviews.**

**Ensuite, je voulais répondre à :**

**_Blackheart :_ _je suis contente que ma fic' te plaise et espère te retrouver dans ce premier chapitre._**

**_Criostal :_ _Merci pour ta review ! Je trouve aussi que les OC vont très bien à Loki. En espérant que ce premier chapitre te plaira._**

**Puis je voulais également remercier : _Nanbu Kuma_, _YaNa31_ et _akasha54_ pour suivre mon histoire.**

**Et enfin, merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes !**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

_**Partie 1**_

_« N'essayes jamais de changer ! »_

* * *

**P**lusieurs années plus tard, à la veille du couronnement du nouveau roi d'Asgard, Thor et Kara s'entraînaient dans sur terrain non loin du palais. Duel à l'épée, Thor avait accepté de poser Mjorlnir et Kara, son arc.

Ses entraînements étaient devenus une habitude entre eux. Thor admirait les talents d'escrimeuse de Kara et se plaisait à les affronter à la pointe d'une épée. Bien que son adversaire, qui était réputée comme l'une des meilleures archères d'Asgard, ne soit pas toujours facile à convaincre et gagnait rarement.

Parce qu'elle savait son choix d'exceller à l'arc ne plaisait pas au Vahalla - qui s'y était toujours farouchement opposé -, Kara prenait rarement une arme blanche. Elle savait s'en servir et se défendre avec - elle restait une apprentie Valkyrie -, mais elle préférait les utiliser le moins possible, ne voulant pas donner de faux espoirs à ses supérieurs. Ses duels avec Thor étaient une de ses seules exceptions.

Le combat durait depuis un bout de temps et Kara était épuisée, haletante. Ses bras, tenaces certes, n'arrivaient pas à rivaliser face à la force et à l'endurance des muscles de Thor. Chaque choc d'épée faisait trembler le corps exténué de l'archère, qui avait de la peine à riposter. Elle finit par céder à une énième offensive de son rival et tomba à terre, à la merci du dieu du tonnerre.

Vu du sol, Thor ressemblait à un géant. Son corps athlétique avait été forgé par les nombreuses batailles dont il était, plus ou moins, de temps à autre, responsable. Il arborait une barbe naissante qui le faisait énormément ressembler à son père. D'un mouvement de la tête, il rejeta sa crinière blonde vers l'arrière de son crâne, dévoilant des yeux bleus royaux pétillants de triomphe alors qu'il pointait son épée sur la pauvre Kara. Cette dernière leva les mains et dit entre deux respirations.

- Fort bien ! Fort bien ! Je me rends. Tu as gagné.

- Ça ne diffère pas de nos autres duels, se moqua Thor.

- J'avais espéré te vaincre au moins une fois, avant que le trône m'en empêche de te mettre une raclée.

Inclinant la tête d'un air désolé, Thor lui tendit une main secourable. Kara l'attrapa et un sourire malicieux se dessina aussitôt sur son visage. Elle attira brusquement Thor vers elle. Surpris, ce dernier tomba à terre sans grandes résistances alors que l'archère bondissait sur ses pieds. Vive, elle subtilisa l'épée du prince, récupéra la sienne et les pointa toute deux vers lui, en riant.

- On dirait bien que j'ai gagné !

Thor leva les yeux vers les deux lames pointées sur lui, semblant évaluer la situation.

- Je crois que mon frère a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

- La ruse est la meilleure défense pour ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de tenir Mjorlnir, le marteau divin.

Thor émit un rictus et tendit aussitôt la main vers Mjorlnir, posé à quelques mètres de lui. Son arme fila dans sa paume et, sans laisser le temps à Kara de réagir, percuta les deux minuscules épées de plein fouet. Dans une lumière bleu électrique, l'archère fut violemment projetée en arrière. Elle retomba à l'autre bout du terrain. Son souffle déjà court fut complètement coupé à l'impact du sol et elle eut bien du mal à se relever

- Thor ! On avait dit pas Mjor...

Elle se tut en apercevant deux fragments de lames aux pieds de Thor, là où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

- Que... ?

Prise d'un doute peu rassurant, elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux épées toujours dans ses mains : leurs pointes avaient volé en éclat lors de leur collision avec l'indestructible marteau. Le visage de Kara se décomposa dans une expression de désespoir stupéfait.

- P-Par Sutur **(****I)** ! balbutia-t-elle sous le choc. Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Brunhilde ?

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, Thor, sentant une évidente tempête approcher, se releva et commença s'éloigner à reculons. Quittant des yeux les deux armes devenues inutiles, Kara posa un regard noir sur lui.

- Thor, murmura-t-elle menaçante.

Un sourire niais aux lèvres, Thor s'enfuit vers le palais. Jetant ses épées au sol, Kara s'élança à sa poursuite.

- Reviens ici tout de suite ! Je dois te tuer !

* * *

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'aux portes du palais, épuisés et essoufflés. Haletant, Thor s'assit sur une des marches dorées et jeta un regard à Kara qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, visiblement à bout de force.

- N'es-tu pas censée être la Valkyrie la plus rapide de tout Asgard ?

- Si je ne le suis pas, alors le prince héritier du trône prend ses jambes à son cou devant une femme.

Thor trouva assez d'énergie pour rire avant d'ajouter :

- Pas un mot de ça à Sif !

- Si tu trouves une excuse à Brunhilde pour expliquer l'état dans lequel _TU_ as mis ses épées, je resterai muette.

- Kara, s'exclama le dieu du tonnerre indigné, je suis ton roi !

L'archère leva son index et l'agita négativement sous son nez.

- Pas avant demain !

Thor finit par accepter d'un signe de la tête, se disant qu'il trouverait bien une excuse.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Kara pour retrouver une respiration maîtrisée et régulière. Puis ils entrèrent dans le palais.

Les murs étaient parés d'étendards aux armoiries de la maison d'Odin. Le sol avait été lustré et ciré. Des bouquets de fleurs étaient posées à chaque tournant de couloir et les colonnes étaient enlacées par des guirlandes de perles. Tout était si brillant que Kara en vint à se demander si le couronnement était finalement prévu pour aujourd'hui.

Ils approchèrent de la salle du trône. Thor s'arrêta et fixa l'intérieur.

- Que tu regardes comme ça ? demanda Kara intriguée.

- Le trône...

- Vraiment ? Des fois qu'il s'envolerait ?

Thor sourit et s'avança vers le trône. Kara le suivit.

La salle du trône était majestueuse, d'autant plus qu'elle était à la veille d'un couronnement. Gigantesque, elle commençait par un long et large corridor dont les colonnes et le sol étaient ornés de motifs rappelant un âge d'or ancestral. Puis son plafond s'arrondissait autour du trône pour l'instant vide. Ce dernier était entouré de grands bassins qui étaient surplombés par deux statues d'Odin magnifiquement exécutées.

Mais l'attention de Thor n'était pas tourné vers l'allure fière, riche et glorieuse de la salle, mais vers le centre de celle-ci : le centre du centre de l'univers, le trône du roi.

- C'est étrange ! fit remarquer Kara. Je me souvins que, quand nous étions enfants, tu fixais Mjorlnir du même regard, de peur que quelqu'un ne vienne le soulever, te le volant à toi qui n'étais pas encore dieu du tonnerre.

Thor s'arrêta au pied des marches menant au trône. En or - comme tout ce qui se touvait en Asgard -, il était encadré par deux énormes flambeaux débordants de charbons semblables à des rubis flamboyants. Une imposante couronne imitant la forme du casque d'Odin ornait son dossier, lui donnant un air imposant et noble. Face à ce monument du règne et du pouvoir Asgardien, Kara se sentait minuscule.

- Mjorlnir, le trône... Quel sera votre prochain but, Ô futur roi des Neuf Royaumes ?

- Nous verrons bien demain, se contenta de répondre Thor, rêveur.

Puis, redescendant sur Asgard, il se tourna vers Kara.

- Tu seras présente, n'est-ce pas ?

Kara fit un sourire au coin et baissa la tête.

- J'aurais aimé, mais... Personne ne m'a invitée.

- Mais Père a convié tout le Vahalla...

- Pour le conseil de la Chevauchée des Valkyries, je ne suis pas concernée. Je suis archère, pas Valkyrie... Pas encore ! Et le conseil tient énormément à ce "encore".

- Brunhilde te reproche toujours d'avoir choisi l'arc plutôt que l'épée ? demanda Thor, les sourcils froncés.

- Elle me traite comme mon demi-frère, Vali : comme une enfant. Pour le Vahalla, les lames sont sacrées et les flèches sont tabous. Vali est accepté en tant qu'archer parce qu'il est Ase de naissance, mais, moi, je suis une enfant illégitime, la fille de personne.

Au Vahalla, les archers n'avaient pas bonne réputation et étaient quasi-inexistants. Une Valkyrie était une guerrière, une combattante de premier plan, destinée à se battre en première ligne et à mourir sur le champ de bataille. Autant de chose que les archers étaient jugés incapable de faire. Ils étaientceux qui ne voyaient que l'arrière-plan de la guerre. Ceux qui ne connaîtraient jamais l'intensité des combats rapprochés ou l'odeur du sang sur une lame. Ceux qui "ne savaient pas combattre".

Thor s'approcha de Kara, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui sourit :

- Je vais en parler à mère. Elle te tient en estime. Nous te trouverons une place juste à côté des marches.

Lorsque Kara releva la tête, on aurait dit qu'on venait de lui annoncé qu'Hela **(****II)** ne l'avait raillée des livres de Helheim.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Pour me faire pardonner. Et puis, cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Loki, non ?

Kara se mit à sauter de joie à travers la salle puis se ressaisit.

- Je remercie son Altesse pour sa bonté !

La révérence grossière et un peu trop théâtralisée qui accompagnait sa réplique fit sourire Thor qui l'entraînant vers la sortie.

- Puisque j'en parlais, reprit Kara, plus sérieusement : Vali sera-t-il présent ?

- Ton demi-frère est malheureusement retenu pour affaire personnelle en Alfheim **(III)**.

- Les Ases sont toujours occuper, ailleurs... Sans vouloir te vexer !

Thor lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Il connaissait la relation compliqué qu'entretenaient Vali et Kara.

Ils marchèrent quelques temps avant que l'archère ne relance la conversation :

- Comment abordes-tu la cérémonie ? Tu n'es pas trop intimidé ?

- Point du tout ! Ce sera un jour de gloire. Mon jour de gloire !

Kara approuva de la tête avant de reprendre :

- Et quand est-il de ton frère ?

- Loki ? demanda Thor en tournant la tête vers elle. Je crois qu'il le prend bien. Enfin, je veux dire... Il ne m'en veut pas...

- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Le dieu du tonnerre s'arrêta, un instant. Kara attendit sa réponse, prête à lui laisser le temps qu'il lui faudrait.

Thor finit par lever les yeux vers elle et, haussant légèrement les épaules, dit lentement :

- Il dit que, même si parfois il m'envie, je suis son frère et que jamais je ne devais douter de son amour **(IV)**.

Au mot "amour", Kara sourit... Envieuse ?

- Tu es soulagé ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il un peu rouge, moi aussi, je l'aime... J'espère qu'on restera toujours frère.

- Vous le resterez... Vous vous aimez trop.

Thor lui lança un sourire radieux.

Ils n'étaient devenus amis qu'aux travers de leurs duels exténuants et une amitié plus forte la liait à Loki, mais Thor avait toujours considérait Kara était une confidente attentive, une conseillère avisée et une sœur d'arme loyale qui avait de la répartie et de l'esprit. Son caractère, qui n'avait pas changé depuis l'enfance, et celui de Thor s'accordaient de temps à autre - ou non, mais même dans ce cas, ils se tenaient tête amicalement.

- Demain sera un grand jour, Thor, reprit Kara. Il changera nos vies...

Puis, elle ajouta de son air blagueuse qui lui allait si bien et qu'elle n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde :

- Quand bien même des Jotuns s'infiltreraient en Asgard !

Thor éclata de rire de bon de coeur.

* * *

Le lendemain, la salle du trône était noire de monde. On aurait dit une arène. Tout Asgard semblait s'y être réuni. L'aristocratie la plus distinguée y fourmillaient dans son habit le plus reluisant, parée de ses plus beaux diamants, discutant avec leurs compliments les plus travaillés.

Du moins, c'était le cas pour la salle du trône. Mais dés qu'on entrait dans la salle du banquet, on changeait d'atmosphère. Moins large et moins grande que sa collègue, une table dont on avait du mal à voir le bout y trônait. Et à cette table, où la moitié de la salle était rassemblée, Volstagg, un géant guerrier - ou un guerrier géant ça dépendait du point de vue - à la barbe rousse, et Kara, habillée d'une robe violette et d'une armure symbolisant son appartenance au Vahalla, les cheveux nattés – chose rare -, chantaient, une chope d'hydromel dans les mains :

_"Leur humeur est bonne, leurs coeur sont pleins,_

_La magie est dans l'air !_

_Car nous sommes là ce soir_

_Et on recommence !_

_Alors, lève ton verre et bois à la vie_

_Où qu'elle nous mène_

_Un ami est un être cher !_

_Un ami est un être..."_**(****V)**

- Tu t'amuses bien ? demanda une voix dans le dos de l'archère.

- Très bien, merci ! répondit cette dernière, un large sourire prenant la moitié de son visage, avant de sursauter : Loki ?

Á la vue du prince dans son armure de cérémonie, de sa cape émeraude flottante derrière lui et de ses yeux plissés - ce qui ne présageait rien de bond -, Kara chuta, littéralement, de sa chaise. La surprise la fit dessaouler aussitôt. Loki ne cilla pas, se contentant de la suivre du regard alors qu'elle tentait de se relever.

- Par ton père ! Loki, préviens-moi la prochaine fois !

Loki ferma les yeux, secoua la tête négativement et attrapa la chope de Kara. Il la renversa : elle était vide.

- Tu as bu ?

- Non ! C'est à Volstagg ! nia Kara en montrant ce dernier du doigt.

- Kara, soupira Loki, reposant la chope sur la table, tu avais promis d'arrêter.

- Ne commences pas ! J'étais encore sobre, non ? Je n'était pas entrain de danser sur la table.

- Et Volstagg, il est encore sobre, lui ?

En effet, Volstagg le Volumineux, membre de la triade des 3 Guerriers, rendu hilare par la chute de Kara et par sa chope d'hydromel, était rouge de rire. L'archère le regarda un instant, une moue observatrice aux lèvres.

- Mais Volstagg dessaoule très vite.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et empoigna fermement Kara, l'entraînant loin de la table.

- Quoi ? Mais, Loki, attends ! Volstagg m'a dit que du sanglier, du faisan et même un boeuf allaient être apportés et que...

- Je pense, la coupa le jeune prince, que toi et Volstagg vous vous êtes assez donnés en spectacle et que vous feriez mieux d'arrêter avant de ravir la vedette à Thor

Kara souffla un coup, se disant qu'elle attaquerait le buffet plus tard - si Volstagge n'avait pas tout dévoré d'ici là -, et se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la salle du trône - Loki serrait trop fort et Kara tenait trop à sa main pour riposter.

Arrivés à la salle du trône, prêts d'une des colonnes d'or et de marbre qui offrait une belle vue sur la cité, Loki la lâcha et s'adossa à l'une d'entre elle, aussitôt imité par Kara.

- Je croyais que Brunhilde ne t'avait pas autorisée à venir, dit le dieu de la malice. Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Ton frère avec l'aide de ta mère.

Loki hocha la tête.

- Vali est en Alfheim.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Kara.

- Il ne sait pas que...

- Il ne sait pas que je vais être ordonnée Valkyrie dans quelques mois. Oui, je sais. Ça ne m'étonne pas : il ne s'y est jamais intéressé.

- Il sera fier de toi, lui assura Loki. Devenir Valkyrie à ton âge, ça n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

- J'en suis consciente et ça enrage le conseil de la Chevauchée : une "gamine", mais en plus une archère parmi elles. Sans l'appui d'Odin, jamais Brunhilde, Gerhilde, Ortlinde et les autres ne l'auraient permis. Je lui dois beaucoup.

- Il admire tes dons d'archère que le roi des Alfes a lui-même vanté.

- Je remercie le Père de Toutes Choses de m'avoir acceptée à la cour et recruter dans la garde royale, moi, que mon propre père a abandonné sans un nom en poche.

Kara était née de l'union d'un simple Asgardien et d'une des déesses de la Terre, Rind. Cette dernière ayant déjà eu un enfant d'une relation avec Odin, le Père de Tout, elle ne la reconnut pas comme son enfant et la confia à son père. Ce dernier s'en chargea durant les premières années de sa vie, puis la confia au soin du premier enfant de Rind : l'archer Vali. On dit que lorsqu'elle avait été présenté pour la première fois à la cour, elle n'avait su dire son prénom et que Frigga, elle-même, lui en avait donné un.

Loki tourna son regard vers l'horizon.

- Tu devrais arrêter d'en vouloir à ton père, Kara. Il ne t'a pas forcément abandonner parce qu'il ne voulait pas de toi. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas t'offrir une vie semblable à celle de la cour à laquelle tu appartiens par ta mère, la déesse Rind. Il savait qu'ici tu pourrais choisir.

- Donc, d'après toi, mon père a voulu me laisser le choix... C'est touchant. Je devrais penser à le remercier.

Elle regarda, un temps, la ville quasi vide d'Asgard puis tourna son regard vers le trône. Ses sourcils se foncèrent.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

- Tais-toi, Kara ! Tu vas nous porter malheur.

L'archère sourit. Oui, elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Elle ne quitta pas le trône des yeux pour autant.

- Il me semble que c'était hier que l'on m'a présentée au roi et à la reine dans cette même salle, leurs deux fils se cachant derrière ce même trône.

- Rien n'a vraiment changer : parfois, tu es encore une enfant.

Kara sourit de nouveau, avant de redevenir sérieuse.

- Thor l'est aussi... Je veux dire qu'il se comporte parfois comme tel. Il veut prouver à votre père qu'il est un homme, mais c'est encore trop tôt. Son assurance engendre souvent son arrogance. Le pouvoir lui montera à la tête.

Pinçant les lèvres, l'apprentie Valkyrie revint à Loki dont le regard était toujours tourné vers l'horizon.

- Comment le prends-tu ?

- Je suis fier de lui, répondit le prince ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- N'espérais-tu pas, toi aussi, le trône ?

Loki inspira profondément, baissant les yeux.

- Je suis heureux pour mon frère et je sais qu'il en est capable. C'est vrai qu'il peut être arrogant et égoïste, mais j'ai confiance en lui.

Kara le regarda, un de ses sourcils levées.

- Et père a fait son choix...

- Oui, se convainquit la jeune Asgardienne, et Odin a toujours ses raisons. Peut-être que le poids de la couronne l'obligera à changer.

Loki jeta à son tour un regard vers le trône, le fixa un instant.

Sur ses marches, on pouvait voir Sif, une charmante guerrière brune, autrefois blonde, qui, même si jamais elle ne l'admettrait jamais, avait un faible pour Thor et une dent contre Kara - cette dernière le lui rendant bien - discuter avec les 3 Guerriers. Fandral l'Escrimeur, un jeune homme à l'air dragueur et à la moustache blonde raffinée, tentait de faire sourire Hogun le Sinistre, un homme sombre, à l'expression indescriptible. A côté d'eux, Volstagg se tenait, gigantesque, visiblement remis de sa chope d'hydromel.

- Nous devrions nous préparer, dit Loki.

D'un haussement d'épaule, Kara approuva.

Loki s'apprêtait à partir lorsque l'archère le retint :

- Attends, Loki !

Le magicien s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

- N'essayes jamais de changer !

Loki lui sourit par-dessus son épaule. Kara le lui rendit.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le détailla de bas en haut, s'arrêtant sur le haut.

- Ça te va très bien, les cornes, sourit-elle en montrant son casque

- File ! se contenta de répliquer Loki en la poussant vers la foule, un sourire retenu sur son visage.

Kara lui lança un clin d'oeil et courut à sa place.

* * *

**(I)** _Dans la mythologie nordique et l'univers de Marvel, Surtur est géant de feu, régnant sur Muspelheim et est l'ennemi éternel d'Odin._

**(II)** _Dans la mythologie nordique et l'univers de Marvel, Hela est la reine de Helheim, le Royaume des Morts._

**(III)** _Dans la mythologie nordique et l'univers de Marvel, Alfheim est le royaume des Afles, plus connus par les Midgardiens sous le nom d'Elfes, qui sont des archers réputés._

**(IV)** _Phrase inspirée d'une scène coupée du film THOR._

**(V)** _Chanson inspirée d'une scène coupée du film THOR._

* * *

**Vous êtes arrivé(e) au bout ? Deuxième victoire !**

**Si vous avez détecté des fautes de grammaires, de conjugaisons ou d'orthographes veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Je rappelle que je ne touche pas le moindre centime de mes écrits et qu'une review ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Sur ce, bonne semaine et lisez bien !**

**SkyA.**


	3. CHAPITRE I, II

**Deuxième chapitre !**

**Le travail de création fut évidemment moins dur sur ce chapitre puisqu'il s'inspire du film de Kenneth Branagh, mais je doute de sa qualité. Etant les seuls dont l'avis m'intéressent, n'hésitez pas à me le donner !**

**J'ai pu lire que le penchant de Kara pour l'alcool et sa relation avec nos deux fils d'Odin vous a plu. Tout le plaisir est pour moi ^^ !**

**Je tenais à remercier : _YaNa31_ et _akasha54_ pour leurs reviews.**

**Ensuite, je voulais répondre aux revieweurs suivants :**

**_Criostal :_ Heureuse que cela t'ait plu. Je pourrais envisager de poster un chapitre par jour, mais il faudrait que j'abandonne mes études. Et je crains que "investissement total dans ma fanfiction pour le plaisir de mes revieweurs" ne soit malheureusement pas une excuse valable.**

**_Lyra la harpie :_ Merci ! Parfois, je trouve aussi - arrogante ? Nan !**

**Et je voulais dire merci à : ****_Nanbu Kuma_, _YaNa31,_ _akasha54 et BloodCrystal35_ pour suivre ma fic'.**

******Et enfin merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes !**

******SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

_« Pose-moi par terre ! Je sais marcher ! »_

* * *

**U**n tonnerre d'applaudissement s'abattit sur la salle du trône à l'entrée de Thor. Fier, rayonnant, un casque ailé reluisant posé sur sa tête, le jeune dieu leva les bras. La foule lui répondit par des acclamations.

Au pied du trône à l'autre bout de la pièce, Kara observa l'entrée de son ami, se contentant d'un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle le vit jongler avec Mjorlnir pour impressionner de jeunes demoiselles qui lui faisaient les yeux doux.

- Et c'est moi qui me donne en spectacle ! marmonna l'archère pour sa satisfaction personnelle.

Elle finit néanmoins par accorder ses applaudissements au prince héritier : quitte à vivre sous le règne du divin Thor, autant le vivre avec enthousiasme !

Posant son marteau et retirant son casque, Thor s'agenouilla face aux marches d'or menant au trône où siégeait Odin. Celui-ci regardait son fils, son unique oeil bleu restant neutre. Kara le vit faire un clin d'oeil à sa mère debout à côté de Loki sur les marches, ce qui lui arracha un rire.

Odin frappa le sol de sa lance, Gungnir. Asgard entier se tut soudainement, prêt à écouter - pour la dernière fois - celui qui les avait gouvernés, dirigés et protégés avec sagesse. La voix du Père de Tout s'éleva, toute aussi neutre que son regard fixé sur son fils. Le sourire désinvolte de ce dernier avait disparu et laissé place à un air attentif.

- Thor, fils d'Odin, mon héritier, premier de mes enfants, depuis si longtemps doté du puissant marteau Mjolnir, forgé jadis au coeur d'une étoile mourante. Son pouvoir est sans égal en tant qu'arme de destruction ou outil de construction : un compagnon de choix pour un roi.

Kara jeta un regard à Mjolnir. Combien de fois avait-elle pu observait la puissance de cette arme ? Ce marteau avait fait tomber plus d'un géant, raser plus d'un champ de bataille. Forgé par Brok et son frère Eitri **(I)**, il était considéré par tous comme l'arme la plus belle et la plus puissante qu'on ait offert à un dieu. Et Asgard avait prédit que celui qui réussirait à le brandir serait celui destiné à monter sur son trône. Beaucoup de brave avait essayé vainement d'accomplir cet exploit. Kara avait également tenté sa chance - Loki avait bien ri ce jour-là ! Aujourd'hui Mjolnir, le Broyeur, était entre les mains de Thor, comme le serait bientôt le sort des Neuf Royaumes.

Quittant des yeux le marteau au manche étrangement court, Kara se tourna vers Loki. Elle le vit les yeux baissés.

- Toi, murmura-t-elle très bas, ça ne te dérange pas aussi peu que tu l'aurais voulu...

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le regard de Loki croisa celui de Kara. Ils se regardèrent un temps, puis l'archère fit un clin d'oeil au prince dont le visage se détendit par un sourire.

- Je protège, reprit Odin, et défend Asgard et les vies des innocents à travers les Neufs Royaumes...

L'attention de Kara se relâcha un temps et une très légère gêne la prit. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas... Une présence indésirable... Secouant la tête, l'Asgardienne revint au discours d'Odin.

Elle connaissait les bases de la magie, mais ne se prétendait pas magicienne et détecter des "présences indésirables" était le rayon des magiciens. Kara, elle, se contentait de faire léviter des objets, créer des champs de force et parfois arrivait à projeter sa magie sur une cible.

- Fais-tu serment de veiller sur les Neufs Royaumes ? demanda Odin à son fils.

- J'en fais serment, répondit fièrement Thor.

- Fais-tu serment de préserver la paix ?

- J'en fais serment.

- Fais-tu serment d'être indifférent à l'égoïsme et à l'ambition et à te consacrer uniquement au bien de ces royaumes ?

Retenant son souffle, Kara posa son regard sur Thor.

- J'en fais serment ! clama ce dernier, levant Mjolnir.

Le malaise revint. Mais Kara le chassa aussitôt, se disant qu'elle avait bu "un peu" trop d'hydromel, que tout se passerait bien et qu'elle pourrait bientôt partir à l'assaut du buffet en compagnie de Volstagg.

- Alors en ce jour, moi, Odin, Père de Toutes Choses, te proclame donc...

Son oeil bleu se mit soudain à briller d'inquiétude et Odin étouffa la fin de sa phrase. La foule fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant perturber leur monarque au moment le plus crucial de la vie de son fils ?

- Les Géants des Glaces ! annonça Odin, détournant le regard.

Un murmure d'angoisse traversa la salle. Kara était tout aussi rassurée. Des Jotuns, en Asgard, un jour de couronnement, mais que diable faisait Heimdall, censé surveiller l'accès à l'entrée du royaume !

Retrouvant une attitude calme, Odin frappa de nouveau le sol de sa lance. Le silence se fit : ce coup annoncé le réveil du Destructeur, une gigantesque armure, gardienne de la salle des reliques.

Si la plupart des invités retrouvèrent un semblant de sécurité, Kara s'interrogea sur la manière dont des géants avaient pu réussir à s'introduire dans l'endroit le plus gardé d'Asgard sans se faire repérer - par Heimdall ou quiconque d'autre. "Oh ! C'était ça !" se gifla-t-elle mentalement, comprenant l'origine de sa gêne. Elle s'imaginait très bien qu'elle genre de massacre était en train de faire le Destructeur au sous-sol.

Lentement, Odin se leva et dit d'un ton maîtrisé, sans aucune once de panique :

- Faites évacuer la salle ! Je me rends à la salle des reliques ! Mes fils, ajouta-t-il en descendant les marches de son trône, accompagnez moi !

Loki suivit aussitôt son père, alors que la salle se vidait déjà. Thor poussa un long soupir et l'imita.

Kara les regarda sortir. Elle avait bien plaisanté sur ça, la veille avec son ami, mais elle ne l'avait pas pensé sérieusement. "Peut-être que je suis meilleure magicienne que je ne veux le croire," plaisanta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec le reste de la cour.

Le souvenir du buffet et de ses mets délicieux l'arrêta. Elle glissa un regard vers la salle de réception et hésita. Elle imagina l'odeur du sanglier rôti, l'odeur de la sauce des faisans et l'onctuosité du boeuf et changea aussitôt de direction, se justifiant en se léchant les babines:

- Ce serait de dommage de tout gâcher !

* * *

La salle du trône ayant complètement été désertée, Kara dégustait avec plaisir une délicieuse cuisse de faisan, se disant qu'elle goûterait bien aux raisins après. Le bruit que firent les lourdes portes d'or en s'ouvrant brusquement sur un Thor vexé la fit sursauter. Elle eut à peine le temps reprendre une bouchée de la tendre viande que le jeune dieu, dont l'orgueil avait dû être sérieusement piqué, s'approcha de la longue table où elle était assise, en saisit le bord et la retourna dans un cri de rage.

- Hey ! eut le temps de s'exclamer Kara, sauvant de peu son encas alors que la table retombait lourdement.

Elle regarda avec horreur les plats rouler sur le sol et articula silencieusement plusieurs débuts de phrase de reproche à Thor. Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et, d'un air quasi absent, il va s'asseoir sur une marche, les poings serrés par la colère.

Sa cuisse de faisan toujours dans la main, Kara le fixa un instant, hésitant sur ses options. Elle poussa un long soupir, mordit une dernière fois dans sa viande puis s'approcha de son ami. Levant les yeux brièvement vers elle, Thor la prévint :

- Tu ferais mieux d'éviter ma compagnie en ce moment Kara.

L'archère s'arrêta à quelque pas de lui. Quoi qu'il ait pu dire, Odin avait dû répondre un peu fort.

- Racontes toujours, dit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur face au dieu du tonnerre.

Thor soupira, relâchant la pression sur ses doigts dont les phalanges étaient devenues blanches, et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

- Dire que ce devait être mon jour de gloire.

- Il viendra, lui répondit la voix de Loki de derrière un pilier. En son temps.

Le dieu de la malice s'assit à côté de son frère. Kara se retint de lui demander comment avait-il fait pour entrer sans passé par la porte - bien que la réponse "Je suis magicien" lui sembla évidente - et l'interrogea du regard. Il lui suggéra d'un simple mouvement de tête de se taire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda une voix consternée dans son dos.

A ce moment-là, Sif et les 3 Guerriers entrèrent. Volstagg, visiblement dévasté par l'état du buffet, s'empressa de sauver le peu de chose comestible éparpillée sur le sol. Leur jetant un regard, Loki se pencha vers son frère.

- Si cela peut te consoler, je crois que tu es dans le vrai. Pour les Géants des Glaces, pour Laufey, pour tout !

Curieuse, Kara l'écouta, comprenant peu à peu la raison de la colère de Thor.

L'intrusion des Jotuns en Asgard n'avait pas été perçue de la même façon par le père et le fils et leurs avis sur les mesures à prendre avaient dû diverger. Le couronnement ayant été interrompu, ce qui avait dû contribuer au mécontentement de l'irritable dieu du tonnerre, Odin l'avait emporté puisqu'il était encore souverain d'Asgard.

- S'ils sont parvenus à briser nos défenses une fois, continua Loki, qui nous dit qu'ils ne recommenceront pas. Et cette fois-ci, avec une armée.

- Exactement ! fit Thor, ravi que son frère soit de son côté.

Loki tenait souvent le rôle d'arbitre dans les confrontations entre son frère et son père. Apaiser les tensions était une de ses spécialités, "Langue d'Argent".

- Mais tu ne peux pas t'opposer à père ! ajouta-t-il.

Sur ce, Thor se leva d'un bond. Lorsque Kara vit ses yeux, elle sut qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête - ce qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon !

- Non, Thor ! tenta-t-elle de l'arrêter, un doigt avertisseur pointé sur lui. Si tu penses à ce que je pense que tu penses, surtout tu n'y penses plus !

- C'est le seul moyen de renforcer nos frontières un fois pour toutes ! assura-t-il

- Tu appelles ça "moyen", toi ? Moi, j'appelle ça "folie" !

- "Folie" ? fit Volstagg soudainement intrigué par l'objet de notre conversation. Quel genre de folie ?

Un sourire ravi sur son visage, Thor se tourna vers lui et annonça :

- Nous partons pour Jotuheim.

La main de Kara heurta violemment son front alors qu'elle secouait sa tête d'un air désespérée.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une excursion sur Midgard où il te suffit d'éclairs et de tonnerre pour que les mortels te vénèrent comme un dieu, dit Fandral que l'idée, même s'il n'était pas d'ordinaire contre le fait de démontrer ses talents d'escrimeur, n'enchantait pas totalement. Il s'agit de Jotunheim, le Royaume du Froid.

- Mon père a forcé les portes de Jotunheim, a vaincu leur armée et s'est emparé de leur écrin. Nous, il nous faut seulement des réponses.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit ! lui rappela vivement Sif.

- Mes amis, commença le dieu après un sourire, avez-vous oublié tout ce que nous avons accomplis ensemble ?

Thor s'approcha de ses amis, ne se préoccupant plus de l'avis de Kara ou de Loki. Connaissant son frère, une visite au royaume des Géants des Glaces ravissait autant ce dernier que l'apprentie Valkyrie.

- Fandral, Hogun, reprit Thor, qui vous a entraîné dans les plus glorieuses batailles ?

- C'est toi, admit Hogun de sa voix grave.

- Volstagg, continua l'Asgardien en se tournant vers ce dernier qui terminer de se dresser une belle assiette, qui t'as régalé au point que tu en as crû avoir rendu l'âme et t'être retrouvé au Vahalla ?

- C'est toi, fit Volstagg.

- Oui ! Et Sif, qui a donné tort à tous ceux qui refusaient de croire qu'une jeune fille pouvait être une des plus farouches guerrière de l'histoire du royaume ?

- C'est moi ! lui répondit la "jeune fille" d'un air fier.

- ... C'est vrai, finit par dire Thor coupé dans son élan, mais je t'ai apporté mon soutien... Mes amis ! nous partons pour Jotunheim !

- Ce sera sans moi ! le contra une voix.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kara qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, séignée.

- Comment ? dit Thor que la réponse de l'archère ne satisfaisait apparemment pas. Tu ne viens pas ?

- Exactement ! Je n'irais pas à Jotunheim.

- Kara, nous n'allons pas déclencher le Ragnarök. Nous cherchons juste des explications.

- N'essayes pas de me faire croire qu'il ne s'agit que d'une simple visite de courtoisie ! Si Odin ou Brunhilde en ont vent, on retrouvera ma tête plantée au bout d'une pique à l'entrée du Vahalla.

- Donc tu ne viens pas ?

- Non !

Un large sourire apparu sur le visage de Thor alors qu'il se penchait vers Kara.

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation...

L'apprentie Valkyrie fut prise d'un bref éclat de rire et se leva pour faire face au jeune prince sous les yeux attentifs de Loki, Sif et des 3 Guerriers.

- Thor, tu n'oserais pas.

Sur ce, Thor la saisit par la taille, la jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme terre et lança haut et fort, en se dirigeant vers les portes :

- Mes amis, nous y allons !

- Thor ! hurla Kara en se débattant vainement. Poses-moi par terre ! C'est extrêmement vexant ! Je sais marcher ! Poses-moi ! Thor... Loki, fais quelque chose !

Mais Loki se contenta de les suivre, adressant un regard navré à la pauvre archère qui finit par céder :

- C'est d'accord ! Je viens avec vous, mais reposes-moi !

* * *

Les sabots des chevaux galopaient à la surface cristalline et multicolore du Pont Arc-en-Ciel qui reliait Asgard au Bifrost, en passant au-dessus de la mer d'espace.

Kara, qui avait été mise de force sur sa monture, portait un plastron arborant le symbole du Vahalla et une jupe à traîne couleur lilas. Une épaulière et un long gantelet recouvraient son bras gauche - son bras d'arc - alors qu'une simple mitaine enveloppé sa main et son poignet droits. De longues bottes améthyste protégeaient ses jambes jusqu'au dessous du genoux et une dague était sanglée à sa cuisse droite. C'était certes un peu léger pour leur destination, mais Kara gardait l'espoir qu'Heimdall ne les laisserait pas passer.

Ce dernier les attendait à l'entrée de l'Observatoire. Sa gigantesque épée plantée devant lui, il se tenait droit. Ses yeux dorés, qui ne clignaient jamais, fixaient un point droit devant lui alors que l'univers entier leur était visible. Les lumières du pont se reflétaient sur son armure d'or et sa peau sombre. L'archère le trouvait très intimidant, même de loin.

Le petit groupe d'Asgardiens s'arrêta et descendit de leurs destriers. Thor s'apprêta à demander son droit de passage, mais Loki le devança, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

- Laisse-moi faire, lui dit-il avant de se tourner vers le gardien : Noble Heimdall...

- Vous n'êtes pas vêtus assez chaudement, le coupa ce dernier sans ciller.

Sa réponse déstabilisa quelque peu le dieu du mensonge.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Croyez-vous pouvoir me tromper ?

Sa voix était tel un écho surgit d'un néant.

- Tu fais sûrement erreur, reprit Loki avec toute l'ignorance dont il était capable.

- Assez ! le fit taire une nouvelle fois le gardien.

Derrière Kara, Fandral ricana.

S'impatientant, Thor passa devant son frère et entra dans le vif du sujet :

- Heimdall, pouvons-nous passer ?

- Jamais aucun ennemi n'avait échappé à ma vigilance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, avoua le protecteur d'Asgard. J'aimerais savoir ce qui a pu se passer.

- Alors ne dit à personne où nous sommes allés jusqu'à notre retour, est-ce clair ?

Sans attendre la réponse d'Heimdall, Thor pénétra dans le Bifrost, Sif et les 3 Guerriers sur ses talons.

Loki ne bougea pas lorsque Volstagg, arrivant à sa hauteur, lui lança :

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Le beau parleur est devenu muet ?

Fandral et Hogun laissèrent échapper un petit rire qui crispa les mâchoires du prince.

Les yeux levés vers le ciel, Kara posa une main sur son épaule.

- Viens ! On va faire une bêtise.

Elle entra dans l'Observatoire. Loki la suivit, un sourire au coin.

Le gigantesque dôme doré était recouvert d'une représentation d'Yggdrasil, l'arbre cosmique, à la manière d'une carte. La partie centrale était surélevée et une sorte d'énorme fourreau, qui permettait d'activer le pont, y trônait.

Les Asgardiens allèrent se mettre face à l'ouverture circulaire donnant sur l'immensité du cosmos, alors qu'Heimdall activait le portail en plongeant son épée dans le fourreau. Des émanations de lumière semblables à des branches d'arbres apparurent alors et le Bifrost se mit à tourner sur lui-même à une vitesse hallucinante. La tour se trouvant à son sommet s'inclina et s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un chemin à travers l'univers.

- Prenez garde ! nous prévint Heimdall. J'ai prêté serment de protéger ce royaume et de veiller sur ces portes. Si votre retour menace la sécurité d'Asgard, le Bifrost vous sera interdit d'accès et vous serez condamnés à mourir dans la froideur de Jotunheim.

- Et tu ne pourrais pas le laisser ouvert pour nous ? demanda Kara peu rassurée.

- Le maintenir ouvert déchaînerait ses pouvoirs et détruirait Jotunheim et vous avec.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kara grommela un "On va tous mourir !". Thor sourit à sa réflexion :

- Je n'ai pas prévu de mourir aujourd'hui.

- Comme aucun de nous, commenta Heimdall sans une once d'émotion dans la voix.

Il enfonça son épée un peu plus profondément dans le coeur du Bilfrost et les Asgardiens furent projetés vers Jotunheim.

* * *

**(I)** _Nains qui, selon la mythologie nordique et certaines versions des origines de Mjolnir dans l'univers de Marvel, forgèrent ce marteau suite à un défi lancé par Loki._

* * *

**Vous êtes arrivé(e) au bout ? Troisième victoire !**

**Si vous avez détecté des fautes de grammaires, de conjugaisons ou d'orthographes veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Je vous rappelle que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toutes ma fortune.**

**Sur ce, bonne semaine et lisez bien,**

**SkyA.**


	4. CHAPITRE II

**Troisième chapitre !**

**Ce fut dur, ce fut long, mais j'y suis arrivée : première scène de combat écrite ! Il est évident que si vous rencontrez des incompréhensions ou des confusions au cours de ce chapitre, signalez-les moi, je ferai en sorte d'arranger ça pour la prochaine fois.**

**J'ai pu lire que l'apathie de Kara face à l'idée de se rendre sur Jotunheim en a fait réagir plus d'un. Que voulez-vous, les ennuis sont vite arrivés, vous allez pouvoir le voir dans ce chapitre. J'ai également lu que mes petites références à la mythologie nordique, à l'univers de Marvel et au film THOR ne vous déplaisent pas - tant mieux j'avais peur que ça fasse un trop "intellectuel. **

******Je tenais à remercier : _YaNa31,_ _akasha54 _et_ Leonem_ pour leurs reviews - désolé pour mes réponses tardives '-.**

**Ensuite, je voulais répondre aux revieweurs suivant :**

**_Criostal :_ Encore merci pour tes reviews ! Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver à chaque chapitre. J'enrichis ta culture ? Bah ! pour une fois que je sers à quelque chose ^^! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, SkyA.**

**_Lyra_ : Je te reconnais bien là, ma harpie ;) !**

******Je voulais également dire merci**** à _dgreyman_ pour avoir ajouté ma fic' à ses favoris.**

******Et enfin merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes !**

******SkyA.**

**P.S : Ah ! oui ! Ce ne serait que trop vous conseiller d'écouter "FROST GIANT BATTLE" de Patrick Doyle pour la lecture de ce chapitre.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

_Essayes d'être optimiste, Kara !_

* * *

**L**e Bifrost déposa le groupe d'Asgardiens sur Jotunheim, dans un bruit retentissant. Le choc les fit s'envelopper d'un bref nuage de neige, alors qu'une pluie de flocon mordante et agressive les attaquait déjà.

Réprimant un frisson, Kara balaya les alentours, alors que son souffle se cristallisait dans l'air glacial. Le paysage sombre et désolé du Royaume du Froid montrait les marques de la guerre qui l'avait autrefois opposé à Asgard. Une guerre que les géants avaient perdu et leur planète en portait encore les cicatrices.

Ayant atterri sur les bords d'un gigantesque glacier, Kara pouvait observer aisément l'horizon, mais il n'y avait rien à voir. Juste de gigantesques montagnes de glace et de neige se dressant solitairement dans la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, les Asgardiens aperçurent au loin le palais de Laufey, en ruine. Mais même dans cet état et à cette distance, l'énorme monument blanchi par les flocons donnait tout, sauf envie de s'en approcher.

- On ne devrait pas être là, murmura Kara.

- Il faut faire vite, incita Thor sans l'écouter

Le fils d'Odin prit la tête du groupe, Mjolnir déjà prêt à le défendre dans sa main.

L'imitant, Kara sortit son arc. Forgé par les Alfes, il état composé de deux lames pouvant être défaites pour former deux armes distinctes pour les combats rapprochés. Un compromis nécessaire pour que le Vahalla s'accorde à lui confier des missions et à l'envoyer sur le champ de bataille. Kara n'avait pas d'épée, mais son arc lui suffisait amplement. Aucune corde n'y était visible, la magie des Alfes ayant fait en sorte que les flèches apparaissaient sur l'encoche dès qu'elle y posait ses doigts.

Les Asgardiens s'avancèrent vers le palais. Sur leur chemin, de hautes tours de glaces à moitié écroulées s'éboulaient sinistrement. Elles semblaient si fragiles que Kara pensa qu'il suffirait que le vent ne souffle trop fort pour les faire tomber en miette. Le sol était rocailleux, irrégulier, recouvert de verglas et rendait leur traversée difficile.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la cour du palais, gardée par une immense statue de glace, Sif, trouvant étrange de n'avoir encore vu aucun Jotun, demanda :

- Où sont-ils ?

- Ils se cachent… Comme tous les lâches, ricana Thor.

Kara leva un sourcil peu rassuré. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cour, elle leva son regard vers les tourelles de pierre et de glace, ses sens d'archère en éveil. Elle savait cet endroit bien plus peuplé qu'il ne voulait le paraître et sentait les yeux rouges de ses habitants braqués sur eux, n'attendant qu'un mot de leur roi pour leur tomber dessus.

- Vous avez fait une longue route pour mourir, Asgardiens, s'éleva la voix lugubre de ce dernier.

Kara sursauta et ses doigts effleurèrent l'encoche de son arc. Elle chercha Laufey des yeux.

- Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin ! s'annonça le détenteur de Mjolnir.

- Nous savons qui tu es…

La voix de Laufey était comme un murmure. Froide, elle se répercutait jusque dans la tête des Asgardiens.

- Comment vos hommes ont-il pu entrer à Asgard ?

Levant la tête, Kara aperçut Laufey, assis sur son trône. Lentement, il se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit groupe d'Asgardiens, arrachant un frisson de peur à l'archère. Une lueur de rage, de haine et de colère les faisait luire.

- La demeure d'Odin est pleine de traîtres, sourit le souverain géant.

- N'essayez pas de diffamer mon père avec vos mensonges ! cria Thor en le menaçant de son marteau.

- Ton père, répliqua Laufey en se levant, est un assassin et un voleur ! Et pourquoi viens-tu ici ? Pour faire la paix ?

Le roi de Jotunheim les regarda du haut de sa tour. Son torse nu, ses bras de fer et son cou étaient recouverts des runes royales de son peuple, pareilles à des griffures sur sa peau bleu sombre. Même de là où elle était, Kara pouvait juger de sa taille, surpassant de deux fois celle d'un Asgardien. Ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus qui fit apparaître les rides de son vieux visage.

- Tu rêves de bataille, tu en meurs d'envie. Tu n'es qu'un enfant qui veut être un homme aux yeux de son père.

Des Géants des Glaces commencèrent à se rassembler autour et au-dessus d'eux. Kara nota un précipice peu attrayant un peu plus loin sur sa gauche et les créatures à sa droite. Se sentant dans une impasse, elle ravala sa peur.

- Cet "enfant", répéta Thor qui semblait parfaitement inconscient du danger planant au-dessus d'eux, commence à se lasser de vos moqueries.

D'un air menaçant, les Jotuns matérialisèrent la glace autour de leurs poings à la manière d'épée. Kara réagit aussitôt, levant son arc, prête à tirer.

N'ayant pas prévu de rentrer sur Asgard avec une guerre sur le dos, Loki s'approcha de son frère et lui dit d'un air avisé :

- Thor, je t'en prie, réfléchis ! Regardes autour de toi, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux…

- Restes à ta place, mon frère ! le coupa le dieu du tonnerre qui ne quitter pas Laufey des yeux.

- Vous ignorez ce que vos actes peuvent déchaîner...

Une expression de tristesse passa sur le visage du Géant des Glaces.

- Je le sais, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même avant de reprendre froidement : Partez ! tant que je le permet encore.

Un Jotun colossal, à l'air peu sympathique, s'approcha des deux frères et toisa Thor d'un air supérieur. Kara sentit les ennuis approcher, Loki également. Aussi, tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois de calmer la situation :

- Nous acceptons votre offre très charitable.

Visiblement surpris par sa décision, Thor le regarda, les sourcils froncés alors que le géant face à lui ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Loki se retourna, prêt à partir.

- Viens mon frère !

Thor le fixa quelques instants, hésitant. Le Jotun le regardait toujours du haut de ses trois mètres - au moins ! - attendant sa décision. Retenant un soupir, le jeune prince finit par suivre son frère

- Rentres chez toi, "petite princesse" ! se crut bon de commenter le géant sarcastiquement.

- Aïe ! fut tout ce que Loki ait eu le temps de dire.

Appréciant guère la manière dont le Jotun l'avait surnommé, Thor l'envoya d'un revers de Mjolnir s'encastrer dans un mur, plusieurs mètres plus loin, ouvrant les hostilités. Alors que des dizaines de géants sortaient de leur cachette, les Asgardiens levèrent leurs armes, prêt à riposter.

Hogun dégaina son gourdin à l'extrémité couverte d'épine et assomma le Jotun qui se trouvait derrière lui. Plus loin, Sif fit tournoyer sa double épée et en transperça un fonçant sur elle, alors que Fandral entamait un duel d'escrimeur, épée contre glace. Rapide, Loki lança une de ses dagues vers un géant qui tomba avant même d'avoir pu combattre. Volstagg se défendait à coup de tête, de poing et de hache face à un colosse aussi imposant que lui, tandis que Kara tirait des flèches lumineuses vers ceux arrivant des hauteurs. Thor de son côté malmenait ses adversaires avec une nonchalance arrogante.

- Essayez au moins de faire semblant de vous battre !

Du haut de son trône, Laufey observa un de ses champions assommait le dieu du tonnerre qui le lui rendit en envoyant Mjolnir s'écraser contre son visage.

Il pleuvait des Géant de Glaces de tous les côtés, la plupart tombant déjà mort sur le sol, transpercé par les flèches de Kara. Un Jotun essaya de l'attaquer par derrière. Sourire aux lèvres, l'archère abandonna son arc, déployant ses deux lames, devenant escrimeuse, et sectionna les jambes de son ennemi au niveau du genou avant d'envoyer sa tête valser par un coup de pied. Un autre tenta sa chance. Evitant son poing solidifié par la glace, Kara le transperça aisément et se servit de son corps pour bloquer l'attaque d'un troisième. Repérant un autre colosse quelques mètres plus loin, l'apprentie Valkyrie unifia son arc qu'elle banda aussitôt et le visa.

- Laisses-le, Kara ! l'arrêta la voix de Loki derrière elle. Il est pour moi !

Faisant une moue approbatrice, l'archère changea de cible, tirant sa flèche vers le ciel, et roula entre les jambes du géant qui mourut une dague de Loki plantée dans la poitrine. Se relevant, Kara en aperçut un second foncer vers elle. Elle n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Son agresseur s'écroula à ses pieds après avoir reçu sa flèche dans le crâne. Kara l'enjamba et en affronta un troisième, divisant de nouveau son arc.

Soudain, le hurlement de Volstagg attira son attention. Elle le vit, un Jotun lui agrippant l'avant-bras. Volstagg l'assomma d'un coup de tête et regarda l'état de son bras. La chair à cet endroit semblait avoir été brûlée par le toucher du Géant des Glaces.

- Ne les laissez pas vous toucher ! avertit-il après un râle.

Kara se concentra de nouveau sur le combat, mais un Jotun fit jaillir une solide stalagmite du sol qui la percuta de plein fouet. Le choc la projeta en arrière, lui arrachant ses lames des mains. A demi assommée, Kara leva faiblement son torse et vit son agresseur courir vers elle, un poignard de glace au poing. Elle sentit le souffle froid d'un autre Jotun dans son dos. Ne cédant pas à la panique, elle repéra d'un coup d'oeil à ses lames, tombées à plusieurs mètres d'elle, une à sa gauche et une à sa droite. Les géants se rapprochèrent férocement. Kara tendit simplement ses mains vers ses lames, invoquant le peu de magie qu'elle savait utiliser, et ces dernières filèrent droit dans ses mains, comme attirées par des aimants. Se relevant par un tour sur elle-même, l'archère escrimeuse faucha le Jotun derrière elle et décapita celui courant vers elle. Elle regarda leurs corps s'effondrer autour d'elle puis bondit vers un autre plus loin qui n'attendait qu'à se mesurer à elle. Kara lui envoya un coup de pied dans le torse, mais il semblait plus costaud que les précédents. Elle évita son poing et le transperça de sa lame, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu la retirer, le Jotun la fit reculer d'un coup de tête.

Quelque peu désorientée, Kara ne s'aperçut pas du précipice juste derrière elle. Ses pieds se posèrent aux bords du gouffre, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Son corps bascula vers le vide.

- Non ! cria-t-elle désespérément en tendant les bras.

La main de Loki lui attrapa fermement le poignet droit, lui évitant une chute mortelle, et l'attira vers la terre ferme. Lui lançant un sourire reconnaissant, Kara baissa les yeux et se figea.

La main du prince avait pris une teinte bleutée... Un bleu glacial, comme celle d'un Jotun. Alors que sa peau retrouvait sa couleur normale, Loki, qui semblait tout aussi déconcerté qu'elle, lui lâcha le poignet. L'archère fronça les sourcils.

- Loki ?

Apercevant un Géant des Glaces par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, Kara oublia aussitôt ce qu'elle venait de voir, retournant à l'affrontement. Elle décrocha sa dague, Sigil **(I)**, sanglée à sa cuisse, et l'envoya se ficher net dans la poitrine du géant qui s'effondra. Reprenant son arc en main, Kara se posta à côté de Loki qui la remercia d'un regard.

- T'es prête à y retourner ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu es fatigué ?

Le jeune dieu voulut rire, mais le hurlement de Fandral le coupa. Ce dernier venait de se faire transpercer par un pic de glace que la force d'un Jotun avait fait jaillir du sol. Kara voulut tirer une flèche, mais Loki fut plus rapide.

Le Géant tomba raide à terre alors que Volstagg et Hogun s'empressaient de venir en aide à leur ami. Sif les couvrait, parant les attaques des ennemis avec son bouclier, alors que Thor continuait d'envoyer valser les siens dans le décor. Son frère inspecta rapidement la blessure de Fandral. Avec un sourire crispé, il se dit qu'il valait mieux abandonner le combat. Volstagg mit alors l'Escrimeur sur ses épaules et les 3 Guerriers s'empressèrent de quitter le champ de bataille, suivie par Sif.

- Thor, il faut qu'on parte ! cria Loki à son frère.

- Eh bien, partez ! lui répondit ce dernier alors qu'une vingtaine de Jotuns lui faisait face.

Loki voulut l'aider, mais le bras de Kara, qui avait récupéré Sigil, le retint, ses yeux dorés le priant de partir.

- C'est ton frère ! Il sait se débrouiller tout seul ! argumenta-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Soudain, un bruit de glace qui se craquelle s'éleva au-dessus des râles des Jotuns tombant comme des mouches sous Mjlonir. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, Laufey avait libéré ce que Kara avait pris au début pour une statue de glace postée à l'entrée du palais. Quittant sa froide protection, cette dernière libéra un gigantesque monstre Jotun. Les yeux de l'archère s'écarquillèrent de terreur alors qu'elle saisissait l'épaule de Loki pour le forcer à fuir.

- Cours ! Par l'oeil de ton père **(II)** !

Loki regarda une dernière fois son frère, qui se battait comme un diable, ivre de sang et d'agressivité.

Le laissant prendre de l'avance, Kara leva et tira une flèche vers le monstre aux défenses de sanglier, au dos épineux, à la queue en gourdin et aux yeux aussi rouges que ceux de son maître. Lorsqu'elle vit sa flèche ricocher lamentablement contre la peau de roc de la créature, l'apprentie Valkyrie en conclut qu'il fallait mieux débarrasser le plancher. Aussi prit-elle ses jambes à son cou, abandonnant Thor derrière elle, alors que l'effrayant "animal" se lançait à sa poursuite dans un rugissement. Mais comme l'avait dit le dieu du tonnerre : elle était la Valkyrie la plus rapide de tout Asgard. Elle donc parvint aisément à dépasser ses compagnons, prophétisant à chaque foulée :

- On va tous mourir ! On va tous mourir !

- Essayes d'être optimiste, Kara ! lui hurla Sif qui venait d'échapper de peu à la queue de la créature.

- C'est toi l'optimiste Sif ! Moi, je suis rationnelle !

Soudain, derrière eux, Thor frappa la terre de son marteau, faisant ainsi tomber la foudre qui fit se soulever puis se fissurer la glace. Si l'écroulement du sol mettait les Jotuns et le monstre géant - qui fut avalé par une fissure - hors d'état de nuire, il menaçait également les Asgardiens qui sautaient tant bien que mal par-dessus les gouffres et les crevasses en pleine formation.

Le bord de la falaise se rapprochait d'eux et lorsqu'ils y furent arriver, tant bien que mal, Loki lança un appel à Heimdall, lui ordonnant d'ouvrir le pont. Mais ce ne fut ni le gardien d'Asgard, ni l'ouverture du Bilfrost qui lui répondit, mais la réapparition de la bête Jotun.

En voyant la créature de Laufey surgir de sous le sol pour se dresser face eux, le cœur de Kara loupa un battement. Le monstre rugit, ouvrant grand sa gueule aux crocs qui auraient pu hacher Ulik le Troll **(III)** sans grande difficulté. C'est alors que Thor, revenant de l'autre bout du glacier à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, Mjollnir tendu devant lui, lui transperça l'intérieur de la bouche, creusant un trou béant au fond de sa gorge. Dans un long râle, la créature tomba dans le vide. Kara s'autorisa à reprendre une respiration normale alors que Thor atterrissait devant elle.

Croyant le combat terminé, l'archère pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est qu'en se retournant, qu'elle vit la horde de Géant des Glaces, prêts à combattre, Laufey à leur tête. Les Asgardiens étaient également prêts à remettre ça, mais le ciel se mit à gronder et un arc-en-ciel toucha la terre. Dans une lumière éblouissante, Odin, brandissant la lance Gungnir, apparut monté sur Sleipnir, le cheval aux huit jambes.

- Père, nous pouvons les affronter à nous deux ! cria Thor levant fièrement Mjolnir.

- Silence ! gronda le monarque d'Asgard.

Sa colère fit taire le dieu du tonnerre. Kara et les autres Asgardiens comprirent qu'ils étaient allés trop loin.

Avançant, Laufey se dressa sur un piédestal pour faire face à son vieux rival.

- Père de Toutes Choses, dit-il méprisant, tu sembles à bout de force.

- Laufey, arrêtes cette folie ! lui intima Odin, à peine impressionné.

- Ton enfant en est responsable.

Kara regarda Thor qui aurait bien fait taire Laufey d'un coup de marteau dans la mâchoire. Mais son père ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

- C'est vrai ! Ceux sont les frasques d'un enfant. Traites-les comme telles ! Toi et moi pouvons en finir sur le champ, avant un nouveau bain de sang…

Un sourire malveillant apparut sur le visage du souverain de Jotunheim. Non, cette fois, il aurait sa revanche !

- L'heure n'est plus à la diplomatie, Père de Toutes Choses. Il obtiendra ce qu'il veut : la guerre et la mort, dit-il de sa voix lente, cruelle, condamnant deux Royaumes à l'horreur et à la désolation.

On aurait dit que le poids d'Yddgrasil venait de tomber sur les épaules du Père de Tout qui murmura simplement :

- Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Laufey leva aussitôt le poing pour frapper Odin qui le repoussa de sa lance. Le Géant fut projeté en arrière, ne pouvant qu'observer le Pont Arc-en-Ciel aspirer ses ennemis, loin de Jotunheim.

* * *

Lentement, le Bilfrost s'arrêta, ramenant les Asgardiens chez eux.

A peine revenu, Thor s'empressa de demander :

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous ramener ?

Odin ôta l'épée d'Heimdall du coeur du Bilfrost et la rendit à son gardien, sans jeter un regard à son fils :

- Sais-tu seulement ce que tu as déclenché ?

- Je protégeais ma terre !

Toujours en ignorant Thor, le Père de Toutes Choses s'approcha de Fandral soutenu par Hogun et Vostagg et regarda sa blessure.

- Tu ne peux même pas protéger tes amis ! Comment protégerais-tu un royaume ? se contenta-t-il de lui répondre avant d'ordonner aux deux guerriers : emmenez-le en salle de soin ! Tout de suite !

Les 3 guerriers suivis par Dame Sif sortirent du Bilfrost, escortés par Heimdall.

Kara resta sur place, indécise, hésitante. Odin tourna vers elle son oeil bleu. Elle détourna aussitôt les siens.

- Kara, lui dit-il, je crois quelqu'un t'attend au palais.

Evidement ! Brunhilde avait été prévenue

Pinçant les lèvres, terrifiée à l'idée d'affronter sa supérieure, l'apprentie Valkyrie regarda Thor qui ne quittait pas son père des yeux.

- Laisse-nous, Kara ! lui ordonna Odin d'une voix maîtrisée.

La tête rentrée dans les épaules, l'archère sortit de l'Observatoire sous le regard navré de Loki.

* * *

Brunhilde attendait sa disciple aux portes du palais, un garde d'Asgard à ses côtés. A peine quelques minutes plus tôt, ce dernier était venu trouver le Père de Toutes Choses pour lui apprendre que ses fils et leurs amis étaient partis sur Jotunheim. Il n'en avait pas fallu d'avantage pour qu'Odin ne se décide de les rejoindre. Néanmoins, se doutant que Kara avait dû suivre Thor et Loki, il jugea bon d'envoyer le garde prévenir Brunhilde. Ainsi, la Valkyrie en chef du Vahalla avait-elle appris la désobéissance de son archère.

Se tenant fièrement droite, ses longues nattes blondes tombant dans son dos, son corps svelte, mais fort, recouvert d'une armure rutilante, elle suivait de son regard azur Kara qui galopait vers elle, la tête baissée.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, l'apprentie Valkyrie descendit de sa monture et s'inclina devant sa supérieure.

- Valkyrie suprême...

Une gifle fulgurante et gantelée de fer sur sa joue droite lui répondit. Kara porta ses doigts à son visage, réprimant un cri de douleur.

- Connais-tu les conséquences de tes actes, Kara ? vociféra Brunhilde, la voix tout aussi froide que celle de Laufey quelques instant plus tôt. Sais-tu au moins ce qui nous attend ?

- Je suis déso...

Une autre gifle sur sa joue gauche coupa la fin de sa phrase.

- J'espère bien que tu es désolée, Kara. Je te prendrai pour une idiote et une parfaite inconsciente si tu ne l'étais pas. Sois heureuse que ce garde ait prévenu Odin à temps et que notre roi ait eu la bonté de vous secourir. A sa place, je t'aurais laissée mourir pour ta stupidité.

Déglutissant face mots de Brunhilde, Kara regarda ledit garde en se demandant comment ce dernier avait su pour leur escapade.

- Remercies Skuld **(IV)**, continua la Valkyrie, que le Père de Tout m'ait demandée d'être clémente avec toi. Ta punition ne sera point trop dure, mais à ton prochain écart, Kara, que se soit l'avènement du Ragnarök ou une intrusion dans la salle des reliques, les portes du Vahalla te seront définitivement fermées.

- Bien, murmura l'archère, plissant les yeux.

- Ma sentence te sera donnée plus tard, conclut Brunhilde en se tournant vers le palais. En attendant, va me soigner cette brûlure et n'apparait plus devant moi sans mon autorisation !

Alors que sa maîtresse s'éloignait, suivi du garde - cafteur -, Kara fronça les sourcils. Une brûlure ? Mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été touchée par un Jotun...

Prise d'un doute, l'archère leva son bras droit. La mitaine qui recouvrait sa main jusqu'à l'avant-bras était trouée au niveau du poignet. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, Kara la retira pour contempler sa peau. Des traces bleues semblables à celles visibles sur le bras de Volstagg tachetaient sa chair... A l'endroit exact où Loki l'avait attrapée.

* * *

**(I) **"_Sig" (ou "Sigil") est une rune divinatoire qui signifie "victoire"._

**(II)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique et dans l'univers de Marvel, Odin sacrifia son œil droit à Mimir (divinité de la mémoire) pour obtenir la Connaissance._

**(III)** _Dans l'univers de Marvel, Ulik est un guerrier Troll, grand rival de Thor, dont la peau est aussi dur que du cuir._

**(IV) **_Dans la mythologie nordique et l'univers de Marvel, Skuld est une Norne (divinité du destin) qui voit l'avenir du monde._

* * *

**Vous êtes arrivé(e) au bout ? Quatrième victoire !**

**Si vous avez détecté des fautes de grammaire, de conjugaison ou d'orthographe veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Je vous rappelle que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**Sur ce, bonne semaine et lisez bien,**

**SkyA.**


	5. CHAPITRE III, I

**Je dois, en premier lieu, m'excuser de se retard qui est plus impardonnable ! Je demande à tous mes fidèles lecteurs de pardonner à la piètre écrivain ponctuelle que je suis !**

**Ce chapitre m'a posée un énorme problème de construction. Il est le noyau de cette fic' et, par conséquent, je ne pouvais vous livrer un chapitre médiocre. Je suis assez contente de la version que je vous livre ici, mais je n'en serai pleinement satisfaite que lorsque j'aurais lu vos reviews.**

**J'ai pu lire que la scène de combat du chapitre précédent n'a pas été trop dure à suivre - tant mieux parce qu'il y en aura d'autre !**

**Je remercie _YaNa31_ et _Akasha54_ pour leurs reviews et je voulais répondre à celle de _Criostal :_ "Le fait que la fin de mes chapitres te rende triste me chagrine grandement :'(. Dsl pour le retard '^^**

**Je remercie également tous mes lecteurs anonymes.**

**SkyA.**

**P.S : musique conseillée pour ce chapitre, "Odin Confesses" de Patrick Doyle.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

_« Je serai la dernière à t'abandonner... »_

* * *

**L**a nuit tombait sur Asgard.

La nouvelle s'était répandue dans toute la cité : Thor, le fils aîné d'Odin, qui devait être couronné ce matin même, avait été banni sur Midgard par son père pour avoir déclenché une nouvelle guerre contre Jotunheim. La menace d'un proche conflit avec les Jotuns avait certes moins ébranlée les Asgardiens que le bannissement de leur prince, mais Asgard prévoyait déjà, en étroite collaboration avec le Vahalla, les futurs affrontements. Conscients d'être en partie responsable de ce qui se tramait, Kara, Loki, Sif et les 3 Guerriers s'étaient retrouvés pour en discuter.

Au centre de la salle en ovale trônait un petit âtre encastré dans le sol accueillant un feu dont les flammes se reflétaient sur les murs et le plafond en or. Autour de lui, trois canapés de soie étaient disposés. Un balcon gardé par deux colonnes donnait une magnifique vue.

Kara y était assise, regardant les lumières de la ville s'allumer alors que le soleil se couchait, écoutant, mais n'intervenant pas dans la discussion de ses amis. Un bandage blanc entourait son poignet droit pour masquer ses marques. De ce qu'elle avait vu – ou crut voir – sur Jotunheim, elle n'en avait rien dit à personne.

Sif et les 3 Guerriers partageaient leur inquiétude sur le sort de leur ami. Loki, à l'écart, restait tout aussi silencieux que Kara.

- Nous aurions dû le retenir, dit Volstagg une chope d'hydromel à la main.

- Rien n'aurait pu de l'arrêter, répliqua Sif assise sur le canapé à côté de lui. Et il n'est que banni, pas mort.

- Ce que nous serions tous si ce garde n'avait pas averti Odin ! rappela Fandral dont le torse était lui aussi bandé.

Kara sourit, mais ne dit rien. Si ce garde n'avait pas averti Odin, Brunhilde n'aurait jamais su pour elle. Certes, la sentence de la Valkyrie Suprême n'avait pas encore été rendue, mais Kara savait que le Conseil ne se ferait pas prier pour la renvoyer du Vahalla si la situation s'aggravait. L'archère faisait néanmoins confiance au Père de Tout pour calmer la colère de Laufey.

Volstagg gémit lorsque Hogun posa de la pommade sur son bras, brûlé par un Géant des Glaces. Kara regarda son propre poignet, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Loki et se ravisa : elle attendrait de pouvoir lui parler en privé.

Volstagg revint sur le garde.

- Comment savait-il ?

- Je lui ai dit, annonça simplement Loki.

La fin de sa phrase eut juste le temps d'arriver à ses oreilles que Kara s'était déjà levée pour regarder le prince.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Il devait aller voir Odin dés notre départ, expliqua Loki en regardant Kara. Sans son retard, nous n'aurions jamais atteint Jotunheim.

- Tu as prévenu le garde ? S'indigna Volstagg

- Je nous ai sauvé la vie, se justifia le prince. Et celle de Thor ! Mais j'ignorais que Père le bannirait pour ce qu'il a fait.

Sif se leva de son canapé pour se planter devant Loki et lui demandait d'un air suppliant :

- Loki, va convaincre Odin de changer d'avis !

- A quoi bon ? répliqua aussitôt le dieu de la malice d'un ton sec. J'aime Thor plus qu'aucun de vous, mais vous le connaissez. Il est arrogant, impétueux, dangereux ! Et nous l'avons une fois de plus constaté aujourd'hui ! Est-ce là ce qu'Asgard attend de son roi ?

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Loki, tenta de le retenir Kara en traversant la pièce.

Sans lui accorder un regard, il sortit. Kara s'arrêta devant la porte, soupirant, hésitant à le suivre. Ce fut la voix de Sif qui la fit rester :

- Il parle du bien d'Asgard, mais il a toujours jalousé Thor.

La réflexion de la guerrière arracha un rire à l'apprentie Valkyrie. Toujours le même discours !

- Nous ferions mieux de le remercier de nous avoir sauvés, fit-elle remarqué en se tournant vers eux.

- Laufey a parlé "de traîtres dans la demeure d'Odin", rappelant Hogun de sa voix lente et grave.

Sif et les deux autres guerriers baissèrent les yeux, semblant méditer sur la réflexion de leur compagnon. Kara, elle, fronça les sourcils et s'exclama d'une voix légèrement agacée :

- Quoi ? Tu insinues qu'il aurait…

- Je dis juste, la coupa Hogun d'habitude si discret, qu'un magicien hors pair aurait pu facilement faire entrer trois Jotuns à Asgard.

L'archère secoua négativement la tête, un air révolté dans le regard. Fandral le remarqua et s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Loki a toujours été espiègle, mais ça dépasserait tout...

- Mais la question ne se pose même pas ! répliqua aussitôt l'Asgardienne. C'est son frère ! Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça !

- Mais il en serait fort capable, reprit Sif.

- Il vient de nous éviter une mort atroce dans le froid de Jotunheim. Sans l'arrivée d'Odin, Laufey ne se serait pas fait prier pour nous faire décapiter.

- Odin a banni Thor...

- Mais vous allez arrêter d'être aussi égoïstes !

Toutes les paires de sourcils présentes dans la salle se froncèrent d'incompréhension sous les mots de Kara dont les poings s'étaient serrés.

- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir perdu un prince, un compagnon d'arme, un guerrier, un ami dans cette histoire... Loki a perdu son frère.

Sans rien n'ajouter de plus, l'apprentie Valkyrie sortit, laissant ses mots résonner contre les murs du salon des guerriers.

* * *

Kara chercha longtemps Loki dans le palais. Ne le trouvant pas, elle se résigna à patienter jusqu'au souper pour lui parler.

Mais les propos d'Hogun ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. L'archère refusait de les croire, mais leur lot de vérité pesait sur sa conscience. Voulant trouver une certaine consolation, elle se mit en route pour la bibliothèque.

Elle y passa l'heure à y éplucher les passages des livres sur les passages inter-dimensionnels entre les mondes, autre que le Bifrost. Elle en trouva bien un dans les montagnes asgardiennes, mais les Jotuns n'auraient pu parcourir la distance entre elle et la cité d'Asgard sans qu'Heimdall ne les repère.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir un vieux bouquin sur "Le Passage vers Hel" lorsqu'un garde vint la trouver. Ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, Kara sursauta lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Archère Kara, la reine vous demande.

- La reine, répéta Kara remise de sa surprise. Que me veut-elle ?

- Elle a besoin de votre aide. Elle veut que vous parliez au roi.

La mention du monarque d'Asgard fit se soulever le sourcil de l'apprentie Valkyrie.

- Au roi ? Pourquoi, par Hela, Frigga veut-elle que je parle à son époux, Odin ?

- Je crois que vous vous méprenez, archère : le Père de Tout a sombré dans le Sommeil d'Odin.

L'annonce du garde fit se soulever les deux sourcils et s'écarquiller les yeux de l'archère.

- Comment ! Quand ?

- I peine une heure.

Une heure, seulement. La menace d'une nouvelle guerre et le bannissement de son fils avaient dû bien secouer le vieux roi.

Ayant digérée la nouvelle, les conséquences apparurent à Kara, limpides.

- Mais si Odin est dans le Sommeil, alors...

- Son fils, Loki, doit prendre sa place en l'absence de son frère, Thor. Mais il refuse de quitter ses appartements. Frigga demande votre aide.

Kara resta silencieuse un instant, puis, soupirant, elle referma son livre et se leva.

- Très bien ! J'y vais !

Elle sortit d'un air décontractée de la bibliothèque. Les portes eurent à peine le temps de se fermer qu'elle revint devant le garde qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé : vous m'avez bien dit que Loki allait devenir roi.

* * *

Kara traversa tout le palais, courant, portée par les nouvelles apportées par le garde. Odin endormit, Loki qui allait monter sur le trône et elle lisait des bouquins datant de la mort d'Ymir : elle n'avait décidément aucun intérêt pour la politique !

Ainsi arriva-t-elle, toute essoufflée, auprès de Frigga, reine d'Asgard, se tenant debout devant les gigantesques portes de la chambre de son fils cadet. Passant simplement la main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer, Kara s'agenouilla face à femme à la chevelure d'un blond doux et au visage ridé avec grâce par la vieillesse.

- Mère de Toutes Choses, ma reine.

Frigga sourit et lui prit délicatement les épaules d'un air reconnaissant.

- Kara, tu es là !

L'archère se releva.

- Je suis désolée pour votre époux. Le perdre en ces temps troublés est un grand drame pour tout Asgard. Nous n'y étions pas préparés. Je prierai pour son réveil.

- Tu es si bonne Kara, remercia Frigga en replaçant une de ses boucles derrière l'oreille.

La jeune Asgardienne sourit à ce geste si tendrement maternel.

- Le garde t'a-t-il mise au courant de la situation ?

- Oui ! Loki refuse de quitte sa chambre.

- Il ne veut pas devenir roi, exposa le reine en se tournant vers les portes.

Kara fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser Loki à refuser la place pour laquelle il s'était battu depuis son enfance ?

- N'avez-vous pas essayer de le raisonner ?

- Il ne veut parler à personne et à interdit à qui que se soit de venir le déranger.

Kara jaugea les portes des appartements princiers de haut en bas. Elle y effleura le bout des flammes **(I)** gravées dans l'or et toqua simplement. Seul le silence lui répondit. "Bon, oublions la manière douce !" L'archère saisit les poignées en forme de serpent.

- Que fais-tu ? s'étonna Frigga.

- Je ne suis pas ''qui que se soit''. Restez dehors, ma reine !

Kara entrouvrit légèrement les portes et entra dans la chambre du dieu de la malice.

L'archère avait certes déjà posé un pied dans les appartements du prince d'Asgard lorsqu'elle venait lui rendre des visites nocturnes, mais elle n'avait jamais dépassé le balcon et ses rideaux de velours verts. Non loin, un lit aux draps d'émeraudes était monté sur une estrade, haute de deux marches au pied desquels un vase en cristal était. A la droite de Kara, un écritoire était serré contre une bibliothèque garnie. Seul un lustre éclairait sombrement la pièce.

Loki était assis sur son lit, les jambes repliaient contre sa poitrine, son front posait sur ses genoux entourés par ses bras. Kara ne l'avait pas vu dans cette position depuis qu'il avait douze ans.

- Loki ? l'appela-t-elle pour annoncer sa présence.

Lentement, les yeux verts du prince se posèrent sur l'intruse. La tristesse qu'elle y vit la transperça si brutalement qu'elle n'aperçut pas immédiatement que le vase de cristal fonçait droit sur elle.

- Yaaahh ! eut-elle le temps de crier en s'accroupissant pour éviter le projectile.

Le précieux objet se brisa au contact du mur et tomba en éclats sur le sol dans un concert de tintement. Se relevant, Kara contempla les morceaux de cristaux éparpillés derrière elle.

- Non, mais tu es fou ! M'attaquer avec un vase en cristal de Niffleheim **(II)** ! Tu sais combien ça coûte, ce macin ?

- Sors d'ici, Kara ! hurla Loki.

Une boule de feu fort menaçante accompagna ses mots. Kara l'esquiva par une roulade et bondit vers le lit, alors que le magicien s'apprêtait réitérer son sort.

- Arrête ! intima l'archère en lui saisissant le poignet déjà levé.

- Va-t'en !

D'un simple mouvement de la main, Loki projeta l'apprentie Valkyrie à l'autre bout de la chambre. S'écrasant le long du mur, le visage de Kara se crispa par la souffrance. A travers ses yeux plissés de douleur, elle vit que le jeune dieu se trouvait déjà face à elle.

Son regard furieux se posa sur le poignet bandé de l'archère et ses sourcils se soulevèrent de stupeur.

- Tu t'es blessée ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Non, nia l'Asgardienne en dissimulant son poignet, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

Ne l'écoutant pas, Loki le lui prit et s'empressa d'y retirer le bandage. Kara tenta vainement de se dégager.

- Loki, je t'ai dit que ce...

Lorsqu'ils virent les marques bleues sur la peau de l'archère, les yeux de Loki s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il resta immobile quelques instants, observant le poignet de Kara, puis le lâcha comme s'il brûlait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? murmura l'apprentie Valkyrie en tendant la main vers lui.

- Laisses-moi ! vociféra Loki en s'écartant. Tu ne comprendrais pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre...

- Explique-moi...

- Non !

La vision des yeux larmoyants de son ami cloua Kara sur place.

- Un mot de plus de ma part et tu me haïras jusqu'au Ragnarök** (III)**...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre le sens de sa phrase, Loki se téléporta hors de sa chambre. L'archère voulut l'en empêcher, mais l'image du dieu se dissipa, la laissant seule dans la pièce.

Serrant les dents, Kara murmura qu'elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Puis fermant simplement les yeux, elle tenta de localiser son empreinte magique.

- La salle des reliques ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Frigga qui l'attendait.

- Très bien ! Il a essayé de me tuer avec un vase.

* * *

Arrivant face aux portes de la salle des reliques, Kara ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter et les ouvrit à la volée. Elle dévala les escaliers et s'arrêta. Loki se trouvait à l'autre bout du corridor, face à la grille du Destructeur, lui tournant le dos.

- Loki, dit-elle en s'approchant, qu'est-ce que tu fais...

Elle s'aperçut qu'il tenait entre ses mains le Coffre des Hivers Passés, coffre qui brûlait quiconque le touchant qui était autre qu'un Jotun – elle en avait fait l'expérience. Son premier réflexe fut de bondir vers lui pour le lui faire lâcher.

- Poses ça !

Elle lui saisit la main et s'arrêta net.

La peau du prince s'était colorée de la même teinte que les marques sur le poignet de l'apprentie du Vahalla. Lorsque cette dernière leva son regard vers lui, son souffle fut coupé court par les deux yeux injectés de sang qui la fixait d'un air de regret. Un flot d'image traversa alors l'esprit de Kara : Jotunheim, la neige, la glace, les Jotuns l'encerclant, le regard rouge et froid de Laufey, les histoires que lui racontait Brunhilde le soir...

Kara lâcha la main de Loki et recula jusqu'au mur où elle se colla, une peur soudaine dans le regard. Le jeune dieu poussa un long soupir et reposa le Coffre sur son socle. Il retrouva peu à peu une apparence d'Asgardien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda Kara, haletante, perdue.

Loki lui jeta un regard au coin, puis, revenant sur le coffre, un rire sans joie s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Je suis le fils de Laufey.

Sa révélation fit l'effet d'une gifle à Kara. L'archère avait l'impression que Loki se trouvait à l'autre bout d'un tunnel et que ses mots se répétaient en écho jusque dans ses oreilles.

- A la fin de la guerre contre les Jotuns, continua le dieu de la malice en s'approchant d'elle, Odin a trouvé un enfant dans le temple : moi.

Kara détourna les yeux.

- Mon soi-disant géniteur, croyant sa fin arrivée, a lâchement abandonné son héritier, espérant qu'il meurt dans le froid plutôt que par la lance de son pire ennemi. Mais Odin, se sentant coupable, l'a recueilli et élevé comme son ''propre fils'', espérant créer une alliance à travers cet enfant.

- Odin sait ce qu…

- Kara ! Regardes-moi !

L'apprentie Valkyrie obéit aussitôt et plongea son regard dans des yeux aussi verts qu'ils avaient été rouges quelques instants plus tôt. Un rictus froid crispa le visage de Loki

- Tu as peur de moi.

- Non…

- De moi qui ne suis pas Asgardien.

- Loki…

- Moi qui suis un monstre !

- Assez ! vociféra Kara avant de reprendre plus doucement : Tu commences à dire n'importe quoi...

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Tu es Loki, fils d'Odin et de Frigga et frère de...

- C'est un mensonge ! explosa le dieu en se dégageant de la prise de Kara. Mon nom, mon rang, l'amour qu'on m'a porté... On m'a mentie sur moi-même ! Quelle ironie pour moi qui suis le dieu du mensonge ! Ma vie entière ! tout n'est qu'une toile de mensonge !

Les propos de Loki et le désespoir qui les animait clouèrent Kara sur place. Sa bouche était sèche, vide de mots réconfortants.

Loki se détourna d'elle et revint face au coffre des Jotuns, effleurant sa surface de ses doigts qui se teintaient d'un bleu léger avant de reprendre leur couleur beige. Il fixa la relique comme hypnotisé, comme si elle lui apportait une douloureuse consolation.

- Et moi, bredouilla Kara qui s'était rapprochée, suis-je aussi un mensonge ?

Loki tourna son regard surpris vers elle. Les yeux brillants de Kara froncèrent les sourcils du prince qui secoua négativement la tête, navré de l'avoir blessée.

-Non... Non, Kara...

L'archère sourit et l'enlaçant doucement d'un air protecteur. Loki sursauta, mais ne s'écarta pas et enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de l'Asgardienne.

- Durant toutes ces années de mensonge, tu as été mon prince, Loki, mon ami, et aujourd'hui rien n'a changé – sauf que tu es roi maintenant !

Un sourire furtif passa sur les lèvres du dieu.

- Jamais Asgard ne voudra d'un Jotun sur son trône.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir... Moi, je suis Vane **(IV)** de naissance et jamais, au grand jamais, aucun Asgardien, en dehors du Vahalla, ne l'a su... Ils n'ont pas à le savoir. Nous leurs mentirons comme l'on t'a menti.

-Je me déteste, Kara...

L'apprentie Valkyrie soupira, prit le visage de Loki entre ses mains, caressa ses pommettes et colla son front contre le sien.

-Non, tu ne te détestes pas. Tu ne peux pas te haïr, Loki. Tu peux en vouloir à Odin pour t'avoir trompé, ou à Laufey pour t'avoir abandonné, mais tu n'as pas le droit de détester ce que tu es. Car c'est une chose que tu es, pas une chose que tu es devenue. Elle ne te change pas et tu ne peux pas la détruire. Je t'en empêcherai.

Loki regarda Kara un temps puis prit à son tour le visage de l'archère dans ses mains.

- Restes avec moi.

- Je te le promets. Je serai la dernière à t'abandonner.

* * *

**(I)** _Le prénom de ''Loki » veut dire ''feu''._

**(II) **_Dans la mythologie nordique et dans l'univers de Marvel, Niffleheim est le Royaume des Nibelungens (race de Nains) réputés pour leurs richesses et leurs mines._

**(III)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique et dans l'univers de Marvel, le Ragnarok (''le Crépuscule des Dieux'') sera la dernière grande bataille que livreront les dieux d'Asgard et qui amènera la fin du monde._

**(IV) **_Dans la mythologie nordique et l'univers de Marvel, les Vanes sont les autres grandes divinités d'Asgard. Ayant leur propre royaume Vanaheim, ils s'opposèrent autrefois aux Ases (ou Asgardiens) avant de finalement s'allier à eux._

* * *

**Voilà, sur ce je m'excuse de nouveau pour mon retard ! Faut dire que je suis pas très douée pour écrire ce genre de scène - c'est pourquoi votre avis m'intéressent d'avantage sur ce chapitre.**

**Si vous avez détecté des fautes de grammaire, de conjugaison ou d'orthographe veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Sur ce, lisez bien et à dimanche ^^,**

**SkyA.**


	6. CHAPITRE III, II

**Me revoilà ! Oui j'ai survécu à la fin du monde, j'espère que vous aussi parce que dans quelques jours, c'est NOËL !**

**Voici un chapitre un peu plus court que ces prédécesseurs et où Kara joue plus un rôle de figurant - ne vous inquiétez pas ! elle reviendra en force dans le prochain -, mais j'espère qu'il vous satisfera tout de même.**

**Je tenais à remercier _YaNa31_ et _Criostal1994_ pour leur review.**

**Je voulais également remercier _Scratina_ (et les autres, bien sûr !) pour suivre ma fic.**

**Et aussi un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes !**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

_L'Archère Royale_

* * *

**L**a chambre était immense - et lorsqu'on partageait depuis quinze les dortoirs du Vahalla, ''immense'' n'était pas une exagération.

Le lustre aux bougies à l'odeur de violettes éclairait les murs de reflets dorés. Au sol, un riche tapis ornait le centre de la pièce sous un sofa. Un lit aux draps améthystes et au matelas attractivement moelleux voisinait une large ouverture donnant sur un balcon.

Kara passa la tête dans l'ouverture des portes, hésitant à pénétrer dans la pièce. Le « Voici vos appartement, dame Kara ! » du garde la convainquit et elle entra. Son regard balaya d'abord les murs – l'archère remarqua avec coquetterie qu'elle pouvait presque y voir son reflet – puis s'arrêta sur le lit, un sourire ravie étira ses commissures. Elle se tourna vers le garde resté à l'entrée.

- Loki... Le roi m'offre cette chambre ?

- Il estime qu'elle sera plus adaptée à votre rang d'Archère Royale.

Kara hocha le tête et revint sur le lit. La tentation était trop forte !

Dans un cri de joie, elle se jeta de tout son long sur les coussins. Le matelas la fit rebondir plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne se redressa pour congédier le garde. Ce dernier s'inclina et se retira.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Kara avait découvert les origines de Loki. Comme elle lui avait promis, ces dernières ne l'empêcheraient pas de rester à ses côtés durant cette époque agitée. Pourtant, le nouveau monarque d'Asgard n'avait pas attendu le souper pour la nommer archère du roi. Un nouveau poste qui ne déplaisait guère à Kara puisqu'il la libérait de l'autorité de Brunhilde et du Vahalla et la plaçait directement sous la protection du souverain du Royaume Eternel – à savoir, Loki, mais ce détail ne la dérangeait guère, voir il la ravissait. Débarrassée de l'emprise du conseil de la Chevauchée, l'archère avait donc élu domicile au palais et en était plus que satisfaite. Si elle avait su, elle aurait plus souvent déclenché une guerre contre Jotunheim.

Un rire joyeux s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle aperçut le balcon. D'un bond, Kara s'y précipita pour en admirer la vue.

Les lumières du Pont Arc-en-Ciel semblaient se refléter dans les étoiles suspendues au Dôme Céleste. En voyant le Bilfrost tourné vers l'immensité de l'univers, l'Asgardienne pensa à Thor exilé sur Midgard.

Beaucoup de récits de la bibliothèque du palais parlaient de ce royaume où Brunhilde, la Grande, avait été envoyée par son père, il y a bien longtemps **(I)**. Ce monde qu'encerclait le serpent cosmique en se mordant la queue **(II)**, bordé par les glaciers de Jotunheim, coincé entre Asgard et Hel. Si les autres Royaumes avaient pleinement reconnu l'existence d'Asgard et de ses dieux, les Midgardiens les avaient relégués au rang de légende et de mythe, préférant ne confier leur sécurité qu'à eux-même – c'est fou comme ça leur réussissait bien !

En un soupir, les pensées de Kara s'éloignèrent du dieu du tonnerre et des humains pour revenir sur la beauté de la vue. Le menton posé sur son poing, l'archère se mit à rêvasser.

* * *

Perchée sur une branche d'un arbre des jardins royaux, Kara, adolescente, lisait un livre à l'ombre des feuilles. Adossée contre le tronc, une jambe se balançant dans le vide, la jeune fille humecta les doigts pour tourner les pages parcheminées avec délicatesse. Un titre en lettre d'or ornée la couverture en cuir : _Hereid Brynhildar_ **(III)**.

Plus bas, assis entre deux racines, un vieux grimoire runique posé sur ses jambes en tailleurs, Loki semblait aussi concentré qu'elle, ne bougeant pas sinon pour remettre une de ses mèches ébènes venant obstruer sa vue derrière son oreille.

Les doux rayons de midi offrait un meilleur éclairage que les maigres torches de la bibliothèque et les clapotements des fontaines étaient suffisamment légers et sereins pour ne pas les déranger. Seul un oiseau venait parfois perturber ce calme par un petit gazouillement. Mais, voyant que son public ne lui prêtait pas attention, il se taisait aussitôt.

Rien, en cet instant, n'aurait oser déranger le jeune apprenti magicien et la nouvelle recrue du Vahalla. Rien, sauf peut-être...

- Venez, compagnons ! clama la voix de Fandral toute proche. Lequel d'entre vous réussira à me vaincre en combat singulier ? Ou bien serai-je le vainqueur d'aujourd'hui ?

- On dirait que la place est déjà prise, fit remarquer Hogun.

A l'arrivée des 3 Guerriers – et du bruyant Fandral -, ni Loki, ni Kara n'avaient relevés la tête pour les saluer. Le premier ne leur portait pas assez d'attention et la seconde avait déjà toute la sienne portée sur son livre.

A l'époque, les 3 Guerriers et Thor aimaient s'affronter en duel singulier dans les jardins du palais. Mais, étrangement, aujourd'hui, le jeune prince avait déserté le groupe.

Remarquant la présence de Loki, Fandral s'approcha de lui, sans apercevoir Kara dissimulée par le feuillage.

- Tiens ! mais c'est notre ami, Langue d'Argent !

Loki, qui n'avait rien demandé, ne broncha pas face au surnom que lui avaient très ''amicalement'' donné les meilleurs amis de son frère. Il se contenta de tourner sa page et de répondre, sans lever son regard :

- Fandral, l'Escrimeur ! Je ne me souviens pas que nous soyons officiellement devenu ami.

- Oh ! Mais elle s'agite la petite vipère.

Loki ne prêta guère attention aux ricannements des deux autres, ses yeux continuant de déchiffrer les runes défilant devant eux.

- Allez, va-t'en ! le somma Fandral, visiblement agacé. Laisse travailler les vrais guerriers !

- Je te ferai remarquer, mon cher Fandral, que je travaille aussi : j'étudie, répliqua le cadet d'Odin déterminer à ne pas se laisser faire. Je lis des mots posés côte à côte et - tu ne vas pas en revenir – ça fait un livre.

Fandral eut bien du mal à ne pas accuser le coup. Le rouge lui monta à la moustache. Il n'appréciait guère qu'on le prenne pour un idiot. Mais du ressenti du blond, Loki n'en avait rien à faire, bien trop heureux d'avoir réussi à lui fermait son clapet. Mais Fandral était un escrimeur et les revirements de situation était sa spécialité.

- Vraiment ? sourit-il d'un ton faussement curieux. Fais voir !

Et, sans laisser le temps au prince de répliquer, il lui arracha le livre des mains et s'éloigna pour le feuilleter, gauchement. Aussitôt, Loki bondit sur ses pieds et tenta de le récupérer.

- Fandral ! Rends-le moi !

- Le beau parleur n'a cas me convaincre, le provoqua le guerrier. Que le magicien me fasse voir un de ses tours de passe-passe.

- Je suis prince, Fandral ! rappela le jeune Asgardien, la main tendue réclamant son livre. Je ne te permet pas de me traiter ainsi.

- Entre Odin et Thor, tu n'es rien. Tout juste un figurant...

Fandral avait parlé de ce ton cruel avec lequel l'enfant se moque de plus faible que lui. Et ni la place de faible, ni la place de figurant ne plaisait à Loki dont les yeux pétillaient de malice. Un vent soudain fit se soulever sa tunique verte et ses cheveux. Quelque chose de fort regrettable était sur le point de tomber sur Fandral. Mais la seule chose qui lui tomba dessus fut une pomme lancée depuis la branche où se trouvait Kara.

- C'est pas bientôt fini votre discussion ! lança-t-elle montrant son livre. Il y en a qui essaye de réviser leurs classiques. Oh ! fit-elle en apercevant les 3 Guerriers autour de Loki. Mais ceux sont nos Trois Mousquetaires !

Elle sauta de sa branche et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Elle s'approcha de Fandral, tapotant amicalement l'épaule de Volstagg au passage.

- Bonjour, Porthos ! le salua-t-elle. Comment vas-tu depuis notre chope d'hydromel de la veille ?

Puis elle revint à Fandral. A sa droite, Loki semblait avoir rangé sa magie. Kara remarqua le grimoire dans les mains de l'Escrimeur et éclata de rire :

- Mais dis donc, Athos, c'est la première fois que je te vois un livre à la main. Aurais-tu récemment appris à lire ?

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Kara ! grinça Fandral.

Haussant les épaules, une moue aux lèvres, la novice du Vahalla se tourna vers le fils d'Odin.

- Dis-moi, Loki, commença-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, où en es-tu dans ton étude des runes divinatoires ?

- Sans l'arrivée du blondinet à moustache, j'aurai fini depuis longtemps.

- Tais-toi, serpent ! intima le blondinet. Cesse de faire si désagréablement siffler ta langue fourchue ou je te la coupe !

La lame de Kara apparut juste devant ses yeux. Surpris, Fandral recula en trébuchant, vers l'arbre alors que l'apprentie Valkyrie avançait vers lui, une lueur de colère dans le regard.

- Si la voix de Loki te dérange, on peut facilement arranger ça : un petit trou dans tes tympans ferra parfaitement l'affaire.

La moustache magnifiquement soignée de Fandral sembla frémir de peur et une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Il déglutit bruyamment, mais son honneur ne le l'autorisa guère à en rester là.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas te mêler de ça, archère.

Le mot ''archère'' résonna comme une insulte dans les oreilles de Kara.

- Fandral, tenta d'apaiser Volstagg...

D'un geste sec, l'''archère'' gifla l'escrimeur.

Rouge de honte, Fandral lui saisit les poignets et la plaqua contre l'arbre. Kara voulut se débattre, mais le guerrier la tenait fermement. Une dague passa juste sous son nez, coupant net quelques soyeux poils de sa moustache. Horrifié, Fandral lâcha Kara pour tourner un regard rageur vers Loki qui avait agis sans réfléchir. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que Volstagg l'avait déjà fermement attraper et soulever du sol.

- Sale morveux ! fulmina Fandral. Tu vas me le p...

Le croche patte que lui fit Kara coupa court sa menace et il s'étala de tout son long à terre. Dégainant son épée, il se releva pour faire face à la jeune Asgardienne qui s'était déjà mise en garde.

Appréciant peu d'être ainsi soulever du sol, Loki disparut d'entre les bras de Volstagg pour réapparaître derrière lui. Il le projeta à terre d'un coup de pied dans le dos. Le géant roux tomba de tout son poids dans l'herbe, écrasant quelques fleurs au passage.

De son côté, Kara contrait sans grande difficulté les attaques, rendues un peu maladroites par la colère, de Fandral.

Loki esquiva un poignard d'Hogun par une roulade et évita un coup de pied. Le sinistre guerrier lui envoya alors son poing dans le figure.

- Loki ! l'appela Kara en se tournant vers lui alors qu'il tombait terre.

Le prince ne s'avoua pas vaincu et, alors que du sang apparaissait déjà sur sa lèvre inférieure, il fit reculer Hogun d'un nouveau coup de pied dans la poitrine. Il lui en envoya un second dans la mâchoire.

Kara, qui s'était retournée prête à l'aider, sursauta lorsque la lame de Fandral vint se planter dans l'écorce de l'arbre à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'apprentie Valkyrie réagit aussitôt et, par une ruade, le fit tomber à terre. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se relever, elle retira son épée du tronc et se mit sur lui, menaçant sa gorge des deux armes.

- Ça suffit ! ordonna une voix derrière eux.

Les cinq regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers Sif qui venait d'arriver, ces cheveux encore blonds **(IV)** nattés en tresse dans son dos. Elle avait l'air sévère d'une mère venant de prendre ses enfants en flagrant délit. Du moins, c'était ce que ressentaient les 3 Guerriers – Volstagg à terre, Fandral sous Kara et Hogun tenant Loki -, mais Kara, elle, ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par l'arrivée de la guerrière.

- Tiens ! dit-elle avec un mépris à peine caché. Et voici d'Artagnan !

- Paix, Kara ! l'arrêta aussitôt la belle Asgardienne. Estimes-toi heureuse que je ne prévienne Brunhilde de ta conduite.

L'apprentie Valkyrie se leva aussitôt, libérant Fandral, et vint se poster face à Sif qui la dominer de quelques années. Une forte antipathie régnait dans leurs regards. Kara serrait la garde de son épée tellement fort que sa main en tremblait légèrement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta clémence, Sif. Viens ! et croisons le fer !

La provocation de la jeune Valkyrie fit sourire la meilleure – la seule –, la belle guerrière d'Asgard.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une archère !

De même que le ''archère'' de Fandral un peu plus tôt, celui de Sif sonna comme une insulte dans l'oreille de Kara, mais sa réaction fut nettement moins violente que face à l'escrimeur. Son nez se retroussa simplement de dédain.

- Venez ! lança Sif aux 3 Guerriers. Laissons-les à leurs bouquins.

Volstagg se releva, Hogun lâcha Loki. Fandral s'approcha prudemment de Kara qui lui rendit son épée sans grande émotion et ils s'en allèrent à la suite de Sif.

Kara attendit qu'ils se soient assez éloigner et se pencha vers Loki qui essuyait sa lèvre ensanglantée.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il simplement.

La jeune fille lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais le prince l'ignora. Il défroissa sa tunique et ramassa son livre, laisser par terre quelques pas plus loin.

- Il ne faut pas écouter Fandral, lui dit l'archère. Il parle beaucoup, mais...

- Ce n'est pas lui, le problème ! rétorqua Loki furieux. Ce qui m'énerve c'est que mon crétin de frère le considère, lui, comme son meilleur ami et qu'il me délaisse, moi, son frère !

Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, Thor, qui était inséparable de Loki, passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner avec Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg ou à faire la cour à Sif, alors que son frère, qui n'aimait guère ses quatre-là, restait seul à étudier la magie plutôt que le combat. Kara était la mieux placée pour le savoir puisque c'était elle qu'il venait trouver dans ce cas là.

Retournant s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre, Loki reprit :

- De toutes manières, personne n'a de considération pour moi !

Cette dernière réplique pinça le cœur de Kara. Elle se demandait si, lorsqu'il disait ça, Loki la prenait en compte.

Apercevant sa dague à quelques mètres d'elle, Kara se pencha pour la récupérer et la lui tendit.

- Merci...

Le jeune dieu reprit son poignard, le rangea et regarda la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus et lui non plus. Il lui fit simplement un clin d'oeil complice, la faisant sourire.

Oubliant les 3 Guerriers et Sif, Kara s'assit à côté de lui, lui demandant de lui faire partager son études des runes divinatoires.

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever sur la cité d'Asgard. Ses rayons éclairaient le chemin de la salle du trône vers laquelle se précipitaient Sif et les 3 Guerriers.

- Père de Toutes Choses, nous devons vous parler de toute...

La guerrière se tut lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas à Odin qu'elle s'adressait, mais à Loki. Ce dernier était assis sur le trône de son père, la lance Gungnir dans sa main droite, son casque à cornes fièrement posé sur sa tête. Il se tenait droit, les mains sur les accoudoirs.

Les 3 Guerrier s'arrêtèrent à l'entrer de la salle, fort surpris de voir le frère de leur ami sur le trône. Sif aussi était étonnée, mais plus par la présence de Kara assise à quelques marches de Loki. L'archère intercepta son regard et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

- Mes amis, les salua Loki d'une voix mielleuse.

- Où est Odin ? demanda Fandral remis de sa surprise.

Les quatre guerriers s'approchèrent du trône. Kara jeta un regard à Loki. Elle était donc la seule au courant ?

- Père a sombré dans le sommeil d'Odin, expliqua le prince. Mère craint que jamais il ne s'éveille.

- Nous devons lui parler, répliqua Sif arrivée au pied du trône

- Elle refuse. Elle veut rester au chevet de père.

Les 3 Guerriers se jetèrent un regard. Kara, elle, se délectait de la situation.

- Mais vous pouvez discuter de ce qui vous amène avec moi.

Sur ce, Loki se leva et frappa le sol avec Gungnir comme pour donner plus d'ampleur à ce qu'il allait leur annoncer.

- Votre roi !

Après un moment d'hésitation, Volstagg s'agenouilla, suivi d'Hogun et de Fandral. Sif fut la dernière à poser genoux à terre.

- Mon roi, commença-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop respectueux pour être sincère, nous vous prions de mettre un terme au bannissement de Thor.

Loki se retint de rire et descendit les marches de son trône. Kara se leva pour le laisser passer, sans quitter Sif des yeux.

- Mon premier commandement ne peut défaire la dernière volonté de père.

Les fins sourcils de la belle guerrière se froncèrent, ridant son front.

- Nous sommes à la veille d'une guerre contre Jotumheim. Notre peuple a besoin de continuité afin de garder confiance en cette époque troublée.

Kara était très impressionnée par le ton de Loki : il parlait comme son père, comme un roi.

- Nous devons faire front ensemble pour le salut d'Asgard.

Soudain, Sif se releva, prête à répliquer. Aussitôt, Kara sortit son arc. Le calme avait définitivement quitté les deux femmes. Ne voulant pas s'attirer des ennuis, Hogun retint son amie par le poignet. Sif s'arrêta net. Kara plissa les yeux, toujours sur ses gardes.

- Bien entendu, répondit Fandral forçant un air approbateur.

- Vous attendrez donc mes ordres, déclara Loki d'un ton parfaitement maîtrisé.

- Si je puis me permettre, commença Volstagg – Loki tourna son regard froid vers lui -... Je sollicite de votre – un rire fit trembler sa voix – Majesté... Ne pourriez-vous pas...

- S'en est assez ! le coupa le dieu d'un ton cassant.

Sans dire mot, les 3 Guerriers se levèrent et se retirèrent.

Sif fixa Loki un instant, la mâchoire serrée par la colère, secouant très légèrement la tête. Le nouveau roi lui rendit son regard, un sourcil levé, et la guerrière finit par suivre ses compagnons. Kara attendit qu'ils soient parfaitement sortis pour baisser son arc.

* * *

**(I) **_Voir l'opéras de Richard WAGNER (1813-1883), « Der Ring des Niebelungen (L'anneau des Niebelungen) qui a grandement contribué à populariser la mythologie nordique et dont Brunhilde est l'un des personnages principaux._

**(II) **_Dans la mythologie nordique et dans l'univers de Marvel, Iormungand (appelé le Serpent de Midgard dans les comics) est un gigantesque serpent entourant la Terre. Etant l'un des trois enfants de Loki, il amènera le Ragnorok, déchaînant des raz-de-marées qui ravageront la Terre et affrontera Thor qui mourra au cour du combat._

**(III) **_L'Hereid Brynhildar ("La Chevauchée de Brunhilde dans l'autre monde") est un texte de l'Edda Poètique de Snorri, principal recueil de poésie scandinave et donc de référence à la mythologie nordique. _

**(IV)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique et l'univers Marvel, Sif était une guerrière réputée pour ses cheveux semblables à de l'or. Hors un jour, Loki, par malice certainement, les lui coupa ce qui mit sérieusement Thor en colère. Loki dut alors demandait à des Alfes noirs de forger une nouvelle chevelure pour la déesse._

* * *

**C'est court et j'en suis sincèrement navrée ! Comme c'est Noël, je tâcherai de poster le prochain chapitre dans la semaine - après tout je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et c'est bien pour ça que j'aime les vacances ;).**

**Si vous avez détecté des fautes de grammaire, de conjugaison ou d'orthographe veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Je vous rappelle que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toutes ma fortune.**

**Sur ce bonne semaine et lisez bien,**

**SkyA.**

**P.S : JOYEUX NOËL !**


	7. CHAPITRE IV, I

**Je poste ce chapitre bien tard - qui est le dernier de 2012 - et je m'en excuse. Sachez pour vous consolez, que les bases du prochain sont déjà en place et que, si vous avez de la chance, je devrais le poster dans la semaine.**

**J'espère que le réveillon s'est bien déroulé et que vous avez eu plein de cadeaux.**

**Je tenais à remercier _YaNa31, Criostal1994_ et _littleharleen_ pour leurs reviews, ainsi que _Svjetlana_ et encore _littleharleen_ pour avoir ajoutées Kara à leurs favoris.**

**Et aussi un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes !**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

_Confiance et doute_

* * *

**K**ara s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Odin. Elle leva sa main lorsque la voix de Frigga lui parvint, à moitié étouffée par les deux grandes portes légèrement entrouvertes, suspendant son geste dans l'air.

- … Nous devons conserver l'espoir que ton père nous revienne. Ainsi que ton frère.

- Quel espoir y a-t-il pour Thor ?

A la question de Loki, l'archère rapprocha son oreille de l'entrebâillement et attendit la réponse de la reine.

- Ton père n'a jamais pris la moindre décision sans avoir ses raisons.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Kara, lorsqu'elle se dit que ce n'était pas poli d'écouter aux portes. Elle frappa donc et attendit que la voix de Frigga l'autorise à entrer. Lorsqu'il la vit pénétrer dans la chambre royale, Loki sembla se détendre alors que sa mère l'accueillait avec un grand sourire. Tous deux étaient assis de part et d'autre d'un lit ovale aux chaudes couvertures recouvrant le corps endormi d'Odin, monarque d'Asgard.

Kara s'avança de quelques pas et se tourna vers Frigga, son poing droit sur son cœur et s'inclina :

- Ma reine...

Puis elle regarda Loki.

- Mon roi.

Ce dernier voulut l'arrêter d'un geste de la main, gêné, mais Kara finit son salut avant d'annoncer :

- Puis-je vous parler un instant ?

Presque aussitôt, le nouveau souverain d'Asgard se leva et suivit l'archère royale qui l'entraînant hors des appartements d'Odin, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'ennuyer la reine avec ses propos.

A peine se furent-il éloigner que Loki croisa les bras et lança un sourire amusé à Kara.

- Toutes ces formalités te sont inutiles.

- Tu es mon roi maintenant.

- Et toi, répliqua aussitôt le jeune dieu en lui prenant la main, mon archère royale.

Kara le regarda lui faire un baisemain, un sourcil levé. Lorsque Loki se releva, un air ravi trônait sur le visage de la jeune femme qui eut du mal à empêcher ses joues de rosir sinon en lui lançant :

- Tu vois : moi ça ne me dérange pas !

La petite tape du dieu de la malice sur son épaule lui arracha un rire.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Reprenant un air sérieux qui fit retomber ses pommettes, Kara jeta un coup d'oeil furtif pour s'assurer que le couloir était vide et lui avoua :

- Je m'inquiète au sujet de Sif et des 3 Guerriers.

L'incompréhension passa sur la visage de Loki avant qu'il ne soupire et ne se détourne de l'archère qui continua :

- Je doute qu'ils te soient totalement loyaux...

- Kara, s'il te plaît, ne commences pas !

Elle se tut et regarda le jeune roi qui continuait de lui tourner le dos.

- Je le sais. J'en suis conscient. Je connais tes relations avec Sif et tu sais mes pensées à l'égard des 3 Guerriers, mais nous ne devons pas nous en encombrer.

Loki se tourna vers son archère. Une certaine autorité faisait vibrer sa voix et briller ses yeux.

- Nous sommes à l'aube d'une guerre et, même si la confiance n'a pas toujours régné entre nous, nous devons en installer un semblant pour – comme je l'ai dit – le salut d'Asgard.

Kara observa le prince. « Non », se dit-elle « Il n'est plus un prince. C'est un roi, un roi d'Asgard ! »

- Je comprend.

- J'ai besoin de toutes mes armes, Kara, insista Loki en se penchant vers elle.

L'archère hocha la tête avant de demander :

- Et concernant ton frère ?

Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent de surprise. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre et s'éloigna. Kara le suivit du regard avant d'appuyer :

- Je pense que son aide nous...

- Non ! la coupa le ton tranchant du souverain.

Sa réponse se répercuta sur les murs et sembla assombrir le couloir, faisant sursauter Kara. Sa voix avait le timbre grave d'Odin lorsqu'il prenait une décision. Ferme, résolu, mais grave.

Haletant comme s'il venait de se battre avec un Troll, Loki la regarda par-dessus son épaule. Son regard était dur et froid.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. Nous pouvons...

Soudain, l'assurance qui semblait l'animer l'abandonna et il laissa retomber sa tête contre son torse. Kara se rapprocha alors qu'il lui annonçait dans un soupir :

- J'ai reçu un message de Laufey : il accepte une trêve tant que mon frère restera en exil. C'est la seule solution pour protéger Asgard et, jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve une autre, Thor doit demeurer sur Midgard, selon la volonté de père.

Kara laissa planer un silence, comprenant les raisons de Loki.

- Comptes-tu, reprit-elle doucement, néanmoins l'informer des récents événements ?

A sa question, le né-Jotun se retourna et Kara cilla en lisant la crainte dans son regard. Puis, lentement, il ferma les yeux et secoua négativement la tête.

- Je n'oserai pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... J'ai peur qu'il me rejette.

L'archère posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Loki qui rouvrit les yeux.

- Il est ton frère, commença-t-elle.

- Non ! Justement !

Son dernier mot trembla dans sa gorge et il serra les dents, baissant la tête pour ne pas montrer le coin de ses yeux où brillaient des larmes. Délicatement, Kara s'abaissa pour capter son regard et lui dit d'une voix assurée et sereine, effleurant sans s'en rendre comptes ses mèches ébènes :

- Il est ton frère et il a besoin de toi. Loki...

Elle posa un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

- Thor t'aime plus que tout et tu le sais. Il ne t'abandonnera pas, alors toi ne l'abandonnes pas.

Lorsque les yeux de Loki rencontrèrent ceux de Kara, il sut qu'elle était sincère et il hocha la tête.

Souriante, l'archère cassa la proximité entre eux et s'éloigna pour observer Odin à travers les portes de ses appartements.

- Il sera fier de toi, assura-t-elle dans un murmure. Quand il nous reviendra, il sera fier de toi.

Loki suivit son regard jusqu'au Père de Tout endormi sur son lit puis revint sur l'archère.

- Veux-tu le voir ?

C'était plus une invitation qu'une question, mais Kara hésita. Ses portes représentaient la barrière ultime de l'intimité de la famille royale. Elle ne se sentait pas digne de la franchir, elle faisait partie de l'armée, pas de la cour. Mais la main que lui tendit Loki la convainquit et elle s'approcha de la chambre, serrant comme une fillette apeurée les doigts de son ami.

Odin était habillé en blanc. Son unique œil était fermé et sa chevelure était disposée autour de son visage telle une auréole d'argent. Ses mains parcheminés étaient jointes sur sa poitrine et on l'aurait cru mort si cette dernière n'était pas soulevée par un souffle lent, mais régulier. Autour de lui flottaient des minuscules particules d'or, l'enveloppant comme pour le protéger.

- Il est étrange de voir le Père de Toutes Choses dans un était si paisible, si vulnérable.

Fascinée par sa contemplation du sommeil d'Odin, Kara ne vit pas l'éclair de malice passer dans le regard de Loki qui se tourna vers elle.

- Je vais devoir partir.

- Où vas-tu ? s'étonna l'Asgardienne.

- Rendre visite à mon frère, dit-il simplement.

Kara le regarda partir, sa cape émeraude flottant majestueusement derrière lui. Puis, lorsqu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision, elle reporta son attention sur Odin et entra timidement dans la chambre. Mais elle s'arrêta sur le seuil avant que Frigga ne l'invite à s'asseoir face à elle. D'un pas léger, comme si elle marchait sur une plaque de verre au-dessus d'un précipice, Kara prit place prêt du lit.

Le manteau doré semblait émettre une douce chaleur qui la fit frissonner lorsqu'elle en enveloppa ses membres. L'archère se tint droite, ses yeux fixés respectueusement sur le dieu des dieux, alors que Frigga était penchée vers son époux, lui serrant la main. La reine d'Asgard leva son regard bleutée vers la jeune Asgardienne.

- Kara, je voulais te remercier du fond du cœur pour ce que tu as fait hier.

Clignant des yeux comme sortit d'un rêve, Kara rendit son regard à la déesse.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de servir ma reine.

- Je parlais surtout pour Loki, reprit Frigga après un fin sourire. Ton amitié lui est très précieuse. Tu as toujours été là pour lui et je te suis reconnaissante de lui apporter ton soutien en ces jours sombres.

Le sourire radieux qu'avaient fait naître les mots de la reine s'effaça du visage de Kara lorsqu'elle se tut.

- Mon soutien est un bien maigre réconfort face aux révélations qui lui ont été faites.

Son regard se posa une fois de plus sur Odin.

- On dit que, même ainsi, il peut voir et entendre l'univers autour de lui, chuchota-t-elle pour elle même avant de reprendre plus haut : pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Les lèvres d'un rose pâle de Frigga s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer un soupire plein de regret et ses paupières aux cils gracieux battirent pour empêcher une larme de perler.

- Je ne voulais pas lui cacher une telle chose. Nous sommes une famille, il ne devait pas y avoir de secret entre nous. Mais déjà, alors que la guerre venait de trouver un terme, le peuple criait vengeance pour la perte de leurs frères, pères et amis et réclamait la tête de Laufey au bout d'une pique. Craignant la réaction d'Asgard s'ils avaient appris l'existence de Loki, nous avons garder le secret, pour le protéger.

Un poids sembla quitter Kara dont les sourcils s'abaissèrent touchés par l'affection qu'avait la reine-mère pour l'enfant qu'elle n'avait pas porté.

- Il n'était mon fils, reprit-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion, que depuis quelques instants, mais je l'aimais déjà comme tel. Je l'aime toujours autant aujourd'hui.

Frigga semblait aussi attristée de savoir que Loki n'était pas de sa chair que ce dernier d'apprendre que le sang du roi des Géant des Glaces coulait dans ses veines. Kara lui aurait volontiers prit la main si Odin n'était pas allongé entre elles. Elle se contenta donc d'incliner la tête sur le côté et de lui donner d'un sourire approbateur. Frigga retrouva peu à peu son air noble de reine.

- Le protégeras-tu autant que moi Kara ? Demanda-elle en se penchant vers ellr.

Cette question surpris fortement l'archère qui se redressa un peu plus. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots restèrent bloquées à l'intérieur de sa gorge, comme refusant de sortir. Elle contempla ses mains sur ses genoux. Son regard s'arrêta sur Sigil, toujours sanglée à sa cuisse. Kara effleura la lame du bout des doigts, ignorant les marques bleus à son poignée qui commençaient déjà à s'estomper. Un sourire mélancolique étira ses commissures alors qu'elle répondait :

- Je vous le promets ma reine. Je le protégerai.

Elle releva la tête vers Frigga.

- Moi aussi, je l'aime.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kara sortit de la chambre d'Odin et traversa plusieurs couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle voulait résoudre le mystère de l'intrusion des Jotuns en Asgard. Car, même si trêve il y avait, l'archère royale doutait que ses ennemis ne se fassent prier pour pénétrer dans le palais sous le nez d'Heimdall.

Mais, au détour d'un couloir, elle rencontra Sif. La surprise traversa le regard de la guerrière qui l'apostropha aussitôt :

- Kara, je dois te parler.

Mais l'archère l'ignora, passant devant elle d'un pas pressé.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- C'est au sujet de Thor.

- Tu en as déjà suffisamment dit ce matin.

- Kara...

- Tais-toi !

Elle se retourna vers Sif qui s'était arrêtée. Sa voix était montée toute seule sans qu'elle n'ait pu la retenir, mais Kara n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait supérieure à cette femme qui l'avait toujours regardée de haut. Cette femme qui avait rit lorsqu'elle avait annoncé son désir d'être archère. Cette femme qu'Asgard considérait comme sa meilleure guerrière. Cette femme que les hommes pouvaient regarder avec désir sans que les lois ne les blâment. Cette femme qui était déesse et non Valkyrie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Kara refoula sa colère en soufflant par le nez et tenta de maîtriser sa voix.

- Je trouve sacrément égoïste que toi et les trois autres vous venez prier Loki de mettre fin au bannissement de Thor alors que la guerre nous menace et qu'Odin a sombré dans le sommeil.

- Nous ne savions pas que...

- Bien sûr ! la coupa Kara, sarcastiquement. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de Loki, vous ne voyez jamais plus loin que le bout de votre nez.

Sif garda son calme.

- Nous aurons besoin du marteau de Thor dans cette bataille.

- Non, nous avons besoin de croire en Loki et en sa capacité à nous gouverner. Il est ton roi à présent et il t'a demandée de lui faire confiance.

Kara laissa ses mots résonner dans les oreilles de la déesse avant de reprendre :

- Et la trêve avec Jotunheim dépend de l'exil de Thor.

- En es-tu parfaitement sûre ? répliqua Sif.

Kara tourna un regard surprit vers la guerrière, déstabilisée par cette question. Bien sûr qu'elle en était sûre ! Loki ne lui mentirait pas sur son frère ou sur le conflit avec les Jotun. Mais Sif ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Loki est le dieu du mensonges.

- Dieu de la malice, Sif ! rectifia l'archère. Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Sa malice m'empêche de lui faire entièrement confiance.

Kara émit un rire qui mourut dés qu'il eut franchi ses lèvres.

- Elle ne te dérangeait pas tellement lorsqu'elle t'a permis de t'échapper des serres d'Agnar, le demi-roi des aigles, dont tu étais captive avec la déesse Idunn **(II)** que tu étais censée protéger **(I)**.

Sif ne se laissa pas abuser par cette histoire datant de l'époque où elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente et répliqua aussitôt :

- Elle lui a également permis de dérober le collier de Feiya **(III)**. Elle est responsable de la disparition de Thiazzi **(IV)** et d'Ort **(V)** et du vol de l'Or des Nibelungens **(VI)**.

La seule réaction qu'eut Kara face à l'énumération de Sif fut un sourire et un chuchotement narquois :

- Elle lui a aussi permis de couper tes magnifiques cheveux d'or.

Voyant le doux visage de Sif se froisser, Kara effleura une de ses mèches nuits d'un air ironique.

- Sif, la déesse aux cheveux d'or...

A ses mots, Sif perdit toute patience et se jeta sur l'archère, lui envoyant son poing dans la figure. S'étalant par-terre, Kara ne se laissa pas désorienter pour autant, bloqua le second coup et frappa son adversaire de toutes ses forces. La guerrière tomba sur le côté. Kara en profita pour bondir sur ses pieds et s'apprêta à lancer une autre offensive. Ce fut la voix d'Hogun la retint :

- Kara, arrête !

Le poing de l'archère s'arrêta dans les airs alors que Volstagg accourait prêt de Sif pour l'aider à se relever. Il entoura ses épaules de ses bras pour l'empêcher de fondre sur Kara qui n'avait pas baisser son poing. Fandral se mit entre elle et son amie.

- Lâche-moi, Volstagg ! se débattit Sif.

Le guerrier volumineux accéda à sa domaine lorsqu'elle cessa de s'agiter. Retrouvant la liberté de ses mouvements, Sif passa la main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer avant de lancer à l'adresse de Kara :

- Je suis peut-être égoïste et je ne vois peut-être pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez, mais je ne suis pas une Valkyrie qui ne contrôle pas ses sentiments.

Piquée au vif, Kara fit un pas menaçant vers la déesse, mais fut dissuader par le mur protecteur que formèrent les 3 Guerrier devant elle. L'archère recula et les fixa, serrant les dents.

Ca avait toujours était comme ça ! C'était toujours de Sif dont on prenait la défense, à qui on lançait des oeillades amoureuses. Parce que c'était une dame, une déesse, une Ase. Pas une bâtarde, une Vane ou une Valkyrie prisonnière des normes du Vahalla ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'était terminé ! Kara ne lui serait plus jamais inférieure, ni à elle, ni à ses trois guignols. Elle était l'Archère Royale désormais ! Et ils n'étaient pas prés de l'oublier.

Après un dernier regard rageur à Sif, Kara tourna les talons. Elle allait avertir Loki de leurs soupçons.

* * *

Heimdall observa l'Archère Royale traverser le Pont Arc-en-Ciel, son épée plantée devant lui.

Il connaissait Kara comme il connaissait chaque habitant d'Asgard : de regard. Il l'avait observée dés son arrivée à Asgard. Il l'avait écoutée appeler en pleurant son père lors de sa première nuit au Vahalle. Il l'avait vu recevoir un nom de Frigga et une place parmi les apprenties du conseil de la Chevauchée. Il l'avait vue devenir archère, avait surveillé ses escapades nocturnes avec Loki et veillé sur elle à son départ pour Alfheim. Heimdall connaissait bien Kara, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Son visage d'habitude si neutre, impassible, n'attendant qu'une opportunité pour se plisser sous un sourire était crispé par la colère et ses yeux semblaient furieux contre un point invisible qu'elle fixait, sans voir le Gardien. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée devant lui qu'elle parut se rendre compte de sa présence. Aussitôt, elle se reprit et s'inclina pour le saluer :

- Noble Gardien...

- Archère Royale, lui répondit Heimdall sans bouger. Ne pensez-vous pas avoir été un peu trop dure avec dame Sif ?

Kara lui lança un regard qui aurait fait trembler n'importe qui d'autre que la sentinelle d'Asgard et répliqua sèchement :

- Êtes-vous le protecteur d'Asgard ou le juge des discussion qui s'y déroulent ?

Heimdall resta immobile, impassible, ne semblant pas du tout touché par les mots de l'archère, continuant de la fixer de son air flegmatique. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la faire revenir sur ses propos.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle baissant les yeux, honteuse. C'était déplacé...

- Si nous nous intéressions tout de suite à la raison de votre visite.

Kara prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je désire parler au roi, mais il est introuvable. Je le sais partit sur Midgard, mais je doute que cela lui ait prit tant de temps. Vous qui voyez tout, pouvez-vous me dire où je pourrais le trouver ?

- Ne préférez-vous pas l'attendre ? répliqua aussitôt Heimdall de sa voix sortit du néant.

- Je ne peux, rétorqua l'archère royale ayant du mal à suivre le rythme du gardien. Cela concerne certain soupçon qu'ont certaines personnes sur lui.

- Qui donc ?

- Pouvez-vous me dire où je peux le trouver ? réitéra l'Asgardienne retrouvant un ton sec.

Heimdall la détailla du regard avant de lui révéler :

- Notre roi ne se trouve pas en Asgard.

- Comment ? Loki est encore sur Midgard...

- Je crains que non, archère.

Kara regarda le Gardien d'Asgard d'un air perdue. Si Loki n'était ni dans la cité, ni au palais, ni sur Midgard, où était... Elle s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant : voulait-elle vraiment le savoir ?

- Où est-il ? s'entendit-elle demander.

- Sur Jotunheim.

- Sur Jotunheim !?

Levant les bras au ciel, Kara fit quelques allers-retours devant Heimdall, marmonnant dans sa barbe :

- Mais, par les Normes, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ? Je le croyais sur Midg...

Un doute germa dans son esprit. L'archère s'arrêta, fixa un point, méditant sur les informations que venait de lui donner Heimdall, les soupçons de Sif et des 3 Guerriers...

- Lorsqu'il reviendra, pourrez-vous lui dire que je l'attends dans la salle du trône ?

- A votre service, archère.

Ne prenant pas la peine de le saluer, Kara repartit vers le palais d'un pas peu assuré.

* * *

**(I)**_ D'après le THOR mensuel d'octobre 2012 : « Le petit frère » ("Untitled", The Mighty Thor vol. 4)_

**(II)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique et l'univers de Marvel, Idunn est la déesse de l'Immortalité, gardienne des Pommes d'Or conférant aux Ases une vie et une jeunesse éternelles. Petite anecdote : au cours d'une de ses farces, Loki lui volera ses pommes._

**(III)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique et dans l'univers de Marvel, Freiya est la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté. Le vol de son collier, inexistant dans l'univers Marvel, est le fruit d'un autre tour de Loki._

**(IV)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique et dans l'univers de Marvel, Thiazzi est un Géant des Glaces qui déroba Mjolnir – avec l'aide de Loki ? - à Thor. Ce dernier réussit néanmoins à lui reprendre avec l'aide de la ruse de son frère, non sans faire payer au Jotun le prix de son "crime"._

**(V)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique, Ort est un géant magicien capable de se transformé en loutre. C'est d'ailleurs sous cette forme que Loki le tua d'un jet de pierre._

**_(VI)_**_ Dans__ la mythologie nordique, l'Or des Nibelungens fut volé au nain Andvari par Loki et donné à Hreidmar pour le dédommager de la mort de son fils Ort (voir **V**). L'anneau des Nibelungens arrive ainsi en possession d'Odin (voir l'opéra de Wagner)._

* * *

**Je tâcherai de poster la suite cette semaine - mercredi si tout va bien.**

**Si vous avez détecté des fautes de grammaire, de conjugaison ou d'orthographe veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Je vous rappelle que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toutes ma fortune.**

**Sur ce bonne semaine et lisez bien,**

**SkyA.**

**P.S : BONNE ANNEE !**


	8. CHAPITRE IV, II

**Chose promise, chose due ! Voici, en exclusivité, la troisième partie du troisième chapitre (ça fait beaucoup de trois) !**

**La romance, c'est pas tellement ma spécialité et vous me pardonnerez - ou non ! J'ai tenté d'écrire ce chapitre de la meilleure façon possible et j'espère qu'il vous satisfera. Car dimanche, on passe à la vitesse supérieure, mais pas pour ce que vous croyez - stop ! j'en ai déjà trop dit !**

**Je vous souhaite une nouvelle fois une _"treize" _ bonne année 2013 !**

**Et je remercie _YaNa31_ et _Criostal1994_ pour leurs reviews !**

**Et aussi un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes !**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

_« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! »_

* * *

**L**es fins rideaux de la salle du trône se soulevaient dans des ondulations fantomatiques au rythme de légères brises. L'horizon avait déjà englouti la moitié du soleil et ses rayons avec, ce qui donnait à la salle un éclairage crépusculaire. Les torches étaient éteintes et le trône vide.

Kara était donc seule, assise sur les marches, jonglant avec Sigil. La lame tournoyait plusieurs fois dans les airs avant de retomber entre les doigts de l'archère qui se remémorait le pari qui lui avait permis d'obtenir cette dague quelques siècles plutôt, un peu avant son départ pour Alfheim.

A l'époque, elle commençait affirmer ses talents d'archère et Loki était déjà un magicien doué et un dieu utilisant la ruse avec une fourberie virtuose. L'un était sûr de lui, l'autre désireuse de montrer de quoi elle était capable. De ce fait, les paris étaient fréquents entre le prince et l'apprentie Valkyrie – souvent soldés par la victoire du prince. Un jour, Kara avait donc parié qu'elle deviendrait la Valkyrie la plus rapide d'Asgard, suffisamment rapide pour battre Sleipnir à la course. D'un ton ironique, Loki mit alors sa dague, Sigil, en jeu et perdit le pari – ce fut bien la seule fois et jamais il ne tenta de la reprendre.

Sur cette lame d'un tranchant et d'une résistance hors du commun on pouvait lire la rune – signifiant « Victoire » - lui donnant son nom. Kara s'était souvent demandée si c'était Loki lui-même qui l'avait gravée et si cela conférait à la dague une quelconque capacité magique.

Le bruit de pas se rapprochant tira l'archère de son passé. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Loki traversait la salle d'un pas rapide, les torches s'allumant sur son passage. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de Kara, qui n'avait pas bougé, il frappa le sol de Gungnir et la pièce s'illumina vivement. L'Asgardienne plissa les yeux.

- Heimdall a dit que tu voulais me voir. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Kara fut surprise de la neutralité du ton du souverain d'Asgard. Elle poussa un infime soupir et rangea Sigil. Loki s'impatienta :

- Dépêches-toi ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

- Tu semblais en avoir suffisamment pour te rendre sur Jotunheim, rétorqua l'archère en se levant.

Après un regard au coin confus, Loki lâcha un petit rire sec et s'apprêta à sortir avec pour seule réplique :

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Kara !

N'étant pas prête à se laisser avoir par une pirouette, l'Asgardienne bondit des marches et s'empressa de faire disparaître la distance qu'il avait mis entre eux.

- Es-tu au moins allé sur Midgard ?

- Kara, répliqua le dieu sans s'arrêter, je te l'ai dit : la trêve avec Laufey ne vaut que si mon frère est en exil.

- Oh ! Et c'est ça dont tu es allé lui parler ? Moi qui croyais que tu avais commencé ta réunion de famille sans m'inviter !

Un vent plus fort s'engouffra dans la salle, faisant s'envoler les derniers mots de Kara et souffler les torches. L'air soulevant ses longues boucles blondes était chargée d'une magie qui la fit reculer de quelques pas. Par réflexe, elle posa sa main sur la poignée d'une de ses lames.

Lentement, Loki se tourna vers elle et le vent se baissa. Ses poings serrés et le pli entre ses sourcils montraient qu'il tentait de se maîtriser. Les éclairs que ses doigts ne pouvaient jeter, ses yeux les lançaient à ceux de Kara qui tentait tant bien que mal d'y résister.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes à se fixer. Lui semblant sur le point de faire déferler toute sa puissance sur elle qui n'avait pour défense que la vitesse de ses jambes. Puis, après un soupir de retenue qui décrispa son front, Loki reprit d'un ton contrôlé :

- Si nous passions directement à la raison qui m'a fait venir ici si tard.

Ne retrouvant pas son calme aussi facilement que lui, Kara prit d'abord une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur et pour se préparer à la réaction que Loki allait avoir face à sa question.

- As-tu fait entrer les Jotuns en Asgard ?

Un léger tic froissa le visage du fils de Laufey.

- Plaît-il ?

- As-tu aider les Géants de Glace à...

- Je ne te demande pas de réitérer ta question, Kara, je t'en demande les motifs !

La manière dont le dieu de la Malice leva la lance d'Odin fit reculer l'ancienne apprentie Valkyrie. Essayant de ne pas paraître impressionnée, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais sa mâchoire inférieure trembla légèrement. Loki s'en contenta, hochant la tête d'un air approbateur.

- Parce que je suis son fils...

- Non, assura aussitôt l'Asgardienne.

- Tu mens très mal Kara !

Le vent ne se leva pas, mais Kara pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air, comme on sent la chaleur annonçait l'orage. Loki semblait la sentir aussi car il se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un pas saccadé, comme pour s'empêcher de faire s'exploser le plafond, et commença à parler, hachant chacun de ses mots :

- Évidemment que tu doutes de moi ! Oh ! Je te comprends. Moi aussi, j'ai douté de moi.

Plus il parlait, plus Kara avait l'impression qu'il s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à elle.

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais désiré le trône contre Thor, ou que je n'ai pas voulu le prendre à Odin lorsqu'il est tombé dans le Sommeil. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne me croyais pas capable d'assumer une telle responsabilité. Parce que je ne m'en sentais pas digne. Parce que je suis un monstre.

- Tais-toi !

Loki s'arrêta et la regarda comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Il semblait horrifié de savoir qu'elle avait entendu ses paroles qui - elle l'avait compris - venaient du fond du cœur. Et ça la terrifiait autant que lui ! Quelque chose était entrain de changer... Kara craignait même que cela n'eût déjà changé !

- Loki...

Mais il avait déjà tourné les talons et se dirigeait vers les portes. Kara se précipita à sa suite.

- Non, attends !

Sans qu'elle ait pu le rattraper, Loki disparut.

* * *

La chambre de l'archère royale était silencieuse lorsque l'actuel roi d'Asgard y entra sans prendre la peine de passer par la porte. Enveloppée dans ses couvertures, l'archère se retourna, bercée par un doux sommeil, sans s'apercevoir de l'intrusion.

Loki avait été absent de toute la soirée. Kara avait bien espéré lui parler au souper, mais elle ne l'y avait pas vu. Fouillant le palais de fond en comble, mais n'y trouvant rien d'autre que son ombre, elle avait abandonné pour se laisser tomber dans son sommeil. C'est ce moment que choisit le dieu rusé pour refaire surface.

Kara avait toujours eut le sommeil lourd, Loki le savait. Combien de fois avait-il tenté de la réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour lui montrer le tour qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Couchée sur le côté, ses doigts agrippant les quelques mèches qui pendaient hors du lit, l'Archère d'Asgard qui passait ses journées à courir à travers les couloirs du palais, grimper aux arbres du jardin pour y croquer une pomme, dormait. Laissant Gungnir prés du sofa, Loki s'approcha du lit à pas de loup pour détailler ce visage qu'il voyait depuis dix ans.

Sa rondeur et son teint pâle qui ne demandait qu'à rougir conféraient à l'archère cette aura enfantine qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu perdre. Cette puérilité qui habitait chacun de ses gestes, de ses mots, qui faisait s'étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire et soulever ses pommettes de rire.

Seuls ses yeux semblaient avoir vieillis. Ses iris dorés qui vous fixaient d'un air prédateur, impitoyable, avant que la fillette qu'elle était ne revienne les faire briller tendrement. Des yeux d'archère que ses paupières endormies cachaient.

Ecartant une boucle blonde qui barrait le visage de l'Asgardienne, Loki se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donner pour voir l'univers à travers ces deux pépites d'or, à travers un regard d'enfant. L'enfant qui regardait voler un papillon en le trouvant beau, non celui qui le capturer entre ses mains pour lui arracher les ailes.

Mais il n'était plus et ne serait plus jamais un enfant. Peut-être était cela qui le poussait à ne plus tout confier à Kara comme il le faisait autrefois lorsqu'il la rendait complice de ses farces. Lorsqu'il était encore le fils d'Odin et le frère de Thor. Mais aujourd'hui, Loki Odinson avait disparu et Loki Laufeyson le suivra bientôt. Alors il ne restera que Loki, seulement et uniquement Loki. Et la fillette au regard d'or restera assise dans son arbre à guetter le retour de son ami qui ne reviendra pas.

Loki caressa les joues de l'archère. Comme il aurait voulu que ses cheveux de miel lui appartiennent, que ses yeux ne se posent que sur lui, que son rire ne soit déclenché que par ses farces. Mais il s'en éloignait de plus en plus et, ce qu'il regrettait le plus, c'était d'en être conscient.

Les lèvres de Kara s'entrouvrirent pour laisser un passer un très léger souffle. Kara ne ronflait jamais. Certes, elle parlait fort, riait aux éclats, criait de peur ou de surprise, avait parfois hurlé de chagrin ou sifflotait de façon désagréable, mais, endormie, elle restait étrangement silencieuse.

Caressant du bout de ses doigts ces lèvres entrouvertes, Loki se pencha vers Kara*****.

Deux yeux d'or s'ouvrirent alors.

* * *

Kara sut qu'elle n'était pas seule sans avoir eu à jeter un regard à sa chambre. Elle n'en fut pas inquiète : une seule personne avait suffisamment de cran pour venir perturber son repos. Elle l'aperçut assis sur le sofa, Gungnir à côté de lui, ses yeux tournés vers l'horizon. Il ne prit pas la peine de la regarder pour s'excuser :

- Si j'ai troublé ton sommeil, j'en suis désolé.

- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas présent au souper ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Loki poussa un profond soupir et se leva, sans lui répondre, pour sortir sur le balcon. Kara le suivit, habillé d'une lourde robe de chambre blanche.

La nuit était fraîche et sans étoile. Seul le Pont Arc-en-Ciel éclairait le voûte nocturne alors que tout Asgard semblait dormir.

Kara croisa les bras et les posa sur la balustrade. Loki resta droit à ses côté.

- Quelle belle cité ! soupira-t-elle. A mon arrivée, je m'étais étonnée de la lumière qui émanait de ce pont. Je trouvais ridicule de produire autant de lumière alors que l'on pouvait aisément se contenter de la lune et des étoiles. Aujourd'hui, je ne voudrais pour rien dans es Neuf Royaumes voir ces lumières s'éteindre.

Elle se tourna vers Loki.

- Crois-tu sincèrement que la trêve avec Laufey nous tiendra à l'abri de la guerre ?

- Non, répondit le dieu après un temps. L'absence de Thor et le sommeil d'Odin semblent apaiser les Jotuns. Mais je peux sentir leur monde glacé gronder, réclamant cette revanche qu'ils désirent depuis si longtemps. Cette revanche que je devrais aussi désirer, vers laquelle je devrais accourir, prêt à mourir pour elle.

Le né-Jotun fixait l'horizon, mais son regard semblait se porter au-delà. Il semblait voir le royaume auquel son sang appartenait et il le contemplait avec des yeux ternes.

- Mais je reste ici à écouter les grondements de la glace et le hurlement de rage de la neige, ne rêvant que du jour où je pourrais prendre ma propre revanche et cracher au visage de celui qui m'abandonna autrefois.

- Loki...

Croyant qu'elle allait encore le contredire, l'intéressé baissa les yeux, abandonnant Jotunheim.

- Cette rivalité, commença Kara, qui nous lie aux Géants des Glaces et qui a déjà engendré deux guerres n'a que trop duré. Pourquoi n'y mets-tu pas un terme ? Nous pourrions vivre en paix avec les Jotuns.

« Paix » ? Odin avait également utilisé ce mot pour se justifier. Cette paix n'était qu'un prétexte, une utopie.

« Une paix avec les Jotuns »... Loki rit.

- Les Jotuns se rassemblent déjà, à l'ombre de la trêve, pour régler leurs comptes à ceux qui leur prirent autrefois leurs pères, frères et amis. Bientôt le froid de leur rancoeur viendra ronger les murs d'Asgard. Trêve ou pas trêve !

La dureté des mots de son roi fit plisser les yeux de l'archère royale.

- Et quel sort réserves-tu à Laufey ? Tu comptes le tuer comme un ennemi parmi tant d'autre ?

Un rictus étira aussitôt les lèvres de Loki.

- On voit bien que tu as été élevée par ton père. Que tu l'as aimé, chéri, adoré comme une bonne fille à papa.

Kara s'écarta de la balustrade pour lui faire face, appréciant très peu son sarcasme. Mais le ton de Loki se fit plus sec.

- Mais, moi, je ne suis pas comme toi ! Moi, je ne suis le fils de personne ! Odin n'est rien donc qu'un roi, Laufey à peine plus que mon géniteur et s'il meurt cela m'est bien égal.

- Il est ton père...

Le poing du dieu de la Malice s'abattit avec force sur la surface de la balustrade.

- Silence, fillette ! Le monde ne se regarde pas à travers des yeux d'enfants ou du haut d'un arbre, il est bien plus complexe et cent fois plus cruel ! Ce père dont tu me parles me voua à la mort dés l'instant où il posa son regard sur moi. Il me jugeait indigne de lui, incapable de le venger un jour d'Asgard. Il avait honte de moi ! Ce qui me répugne le plus c'est l'idée qu'il a contribué à faire de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui en m'abandonnant à son ennemi qui me sauva de la mort, par pitié, pour que je devienne un instrument de paix, un trophée de guerre paré d'un habit Asgardien.

Les lumières firent se refléter les larmes dans les yeux verts de Loki, mais il ne les versa pas. Jamais il n'avait pleuré devant qui que se soit. Pas même devant Kara !

Il s'arrêta un instant, son souffle était court et son poing toujours serrait sur la rambarde.

- Et regarde-moi aujourd'hui, Kara ! Moi qui ne suis ni dieu, ni géant, ni Jotun, ni Asgardien, si beau et si laid !

Il voulut planter son regard dans celui de l'archère, mais elle avait détourné le sien, fixant le sol.

Loki fit claquer sa langue de dépit et retourna à l'intérieur de la chambre. Kara ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle.

Arrivé à la hauteur du sofa, le dieu se retourna et lança :

- Dis-moi, Kara, avec tes yeux d'enfant, peux-tu y changer quelque chose ?

Il fit mine de partir, mais l'Asgardienne se tourna vers lui, les yeux toujours légèrement baissés. Pourtant, Loki attendit qu'elle parle.

- Mes yeux me permettent de choisir la cible de mes flèches, dit-elle simplement. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi, Loki.

Il y eut un court silence puis le rire du dieu malicieux résonna à travers la chambre :

- Qu'es-tu prête à faire pour moi ? Te jetterais-tu du haut de ce pont dont tu chéris tant les couleurs si je te le demandais ?

Pour toute réponse, Kara leva les yeux et le rire de Loki mourut aussitôt.

Des yeux d'enfant déterminés, résigné à le protéger... Lui... Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il de plus ? Qu'avait-t-il jamais eu de plus que les autres pour qu'elle s'attache tellement à lui ? Pour que, lorsqu'on l'accusait d'avoir joué un tour à Thor, elle se dénonce à sa place, mentant pour lui ? Lui qui était destiné à finir seul. Jusqu'où allait la loyauté d'une archère ?

Il se pencha pour reprendre Gungnir.

- Je n'ai pas fait entrer les Jotuns en Asgard, révéla le dieu du mensonge.

- Je sais et c'était mal de ma part de croire le contraire. Tu es mon roi et j'ai confiance en toi.

Loki sourit. Loyale et naïve, comme une enfant.

- Alors contentes-toi de faire ce que je te dis et ne t'avise plus de fouiller dans ce qui ne te regarde ! J'ai besoin de toi, Kara. Ne l'oublie pas !

Sans rien ajouter, il sortit comme il était entré.

* * *

Le lendemain, Loki entra dans la salle et y trouva Kara. Assise sur les marches comme la veille, elle se leva pour l'accueillir. Il ne prit pas le temps de la saluer et traversa la salle.

- Que me veux-tu ? Les audiences ne commencent que dans une heure et je ne t'ai pas fait mander.

Alors qu'il passait devant elle pour rejoindre son trône, ces mots l'arrêtèrent :

- Tu feras un grand roi, Loki.

L'archère franchit les quelques marches les séparant. Il la regarda. Des cernes ornaient le contour de ses yeux. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

- J'ai confiance en toi.

Puis doucement, elle glissa sa paume sous la joue du jeune dieu. Comme il ne se recula pas, elle rapprocha lentement son visage du sien. Loki ne bougea pas.

- Va-t'en, dit-il simplement dans un murmure.

L'archère s'arrêta net. Elle sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'elle allait faire et de ce que l'homme en face d'elle venait de lui ordonner. Elle vit ses yeux et recula face à leur vert froid, neutre, insensible.

Loki ne regretta ses paroles qu'une fois qu'elle fut sortit.

* * *

_J'ai besoin de toi Kara. Mais je ne peux accepter que tu me serves ainsi._

_Si tu me détestais comme les autres, alors tu me haïrais plus facilement pour ce que je m'apprête à faire._

_Mais tu es bien trop naïve pour te laisser abuser ainsi._

_Alors, il faut que tu t'éloignes. Que tu partes et que tu ne retournes pas..._

_Je suis désolé, Kara. Mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants._

* * *

Kara était sorti de la salle et avait traversé plusieurs couloirs sans s'arrêter. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive elle s'était dirigée vers le Salon des Guerriers. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cela était parfaitement stupide et frappa le mur de son poing.

Qui viendra lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre ? Qu'elle était Valkyrie **(I)** et non déesse et que même son rang d'archère royale ne lui permettait pas une telle attitude ? Qui la réconfortera tout en sachant pertinemment que le comportement qu'elle venait d'avoir n'était pas digne d'elle ? Le seul qui aurait pu lui dire ses mots, elle venait de le laisser dans la salle du trône.

- N'as-tu pas de cœur ?

Le bruit d'une assiette tombant sur le sol accompagna la voix de Fandral qui parvint à Kara à travers le mur.

- Ne confond pas l'appétit et l'apathie ! entendit-elle s'énerver Volstagg à qui devait appartenir l'assiette.

- Arrêter ! L'un comme l'autre ! s'éleva la voix de Sif.

Il y eut un court silence. Kara s'approcha de la porte et y colla son oreille.

- Nous savons tous ce qu'il convient de faire, reprit la déesse.

- Nous devons retrouver Thor.

Derrière la porte, Kara tressaillit.

- C'est de la trahison ! répliqua Fandral.

- De la trahison ? Du suicide plutôt ! fit Volstagg.

- Thor ferait de même pour nous.

Kara s'écarta du mur. Est-ce que Thor pouvait vraiment changer quelque chose ? Il était l'héritier désigné du trône, le véritable fils d'Odin, celui que Loki avait toujours écouté et aimé. Plus que n'importe qui !

Kara s'éloigna du salon. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent ! Elle ne les avait pas entendus.

* * *

*** **_Clin d'oeil à YaNa31._

**(I)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique, les Valkyries sont considérées comme des guerrières vierges._

* * *

**Vous avez espéré(e) ? Par deux fois ? Ah ! bon... ****Sadique ? Moi ? Noooooooonnnnnn !**

******Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aidera à patienter jusqu'au prochain... Quoi ? Non j'ai n'ai pas dit ça sur un ton ironique !**

**Si vous avez détecté des fautes de grammaire, de conjugaison ou d'orthographe veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Je vous rappelle que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toutes ma fortune.**

**Sur ce bonne semaine et lisez bien,**

**SkyA.**


	9. CHAPITRE V, I

**Deux chapitres en une semaine ! RECORD BATTU !**

**Je vais vous avouez en toute modestie que ce chapitre est certainement celui dont je suis le plus fière - peut-être découvrirez-vous pourquoi au cours de votre lecture.**

**Cette semaine, nous avons officiellement dépassé les 1,000 views ! Je voulais donc vous remercier du fond du coeur. Sincèrement merci à tout mes lecteurs, même à ce qui ne laissent pas de review : merci beaucoup !**

**Ensuite, merci à _Criostal1994, La petite souris _et _YaNa31_ pour leurs reviews.**

**Merci aussi à _Mirihel, La petite souris _- encore ! - et _Cello-no-Tenshi_ pour me suivre et pour m'avoir ajoutée à leurs favoris.**

**Et encore un grand merci à mes lecteurs anonymes !**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

_L'Archère d'Asgard_

* * *

**D**'un pas peu rassuré, Sif et les 3 Guerriers entrèrent dans le Bifrost où Heimdall les attendait, dos tourné au fourreau permettant d'activer le pont. Évidemment qu'ils auraient dû s'en douter !

À peine Hogun avait annoncé tout haut son idée de « allons sauver Thor » qu'un garde était venu leurs annoncé que le Gardien réclamait leur présence. Quels inconscients, ils étaient ! Heimdall était l'Asgardien le plus loyal au roi et la dernière chose que Sif et ses compagnons voulaient, c'était que Loki soit mis au courant de leur plan. Peut-être aurait-il fallu y penser avant d'exposer ce dernier à la vue et à l'ouïe omnipotentes du gardien d'Asgard.

Toujours est-il que leur erreur les menait maintenant à s'aligner devant Heimdall qui les fixait de ses yeux d'or. L'intensité de son regard installa un certain mutisme entre les quatre Asgardiens qui baissèrent la tête. Un frisson commun parcourut leur échine lorsque le gardien brisa le silence d'un ton presque accusateur :

- Vous oseriez braver les commandements de Loki, notre roi, rompre tous vos serments de guerrier et trahir dans le but de ramener Thor ?

Comme aucun de ses collègues masculins n'osait répondre, Sif en prit la responsabilité, essayant de paraître déterminée :

- Oui !

- Bien !

Aussitôt Heimdall descendit l'estrade centrale de l'Observatoire et se dirigea vers les Asgardiens.

- Tu vas nous aider ? demanda la guerrière, une note d'espoir dans la voix.

- Je suis soumis par serment à notre roi, rappela la sentinelle en passant devant eux sans s'arrêter. Je ne puis donc vous ouvrir le pont.

Le groupe de guerriers le regardèrent sortir du Bifrost puis se jetèrent des regards confus, ne sachant comme réagir face à l'attitude, fort énigmatique, du gardien.

- Il est compliqué à suivre, vous ne trouvez pas ? lâcha Fandral qui ne voyait décidément pas où Heimdall voulait en venir en se postant juste à l'entrée de l'Observatoire.

- Que faire ? fit Volstagg tout aussi dérouté.

Un grésillement dans leur dos leur répondit. Sif fut la première à se retourner.

- Regardez !

L'épée d'Heimdall était restée dans son fourreau et actionnait actuellement le pont. Alors que le Bifrost se mettait en route, les Asgardiens jetèrent un regard au gardien. Il avait choisi son camp !

Le Pont s'ouvrit, les expédiant sur Jotunheim.

* * *

Du haut de son balcon, Loki regarda le rayon couleur arc-en-ciel sortir de l'Observatoire pour traverser l'immensité de l'espace et se retourna. Heimdall lui avait désobéi et il allait le payer cher ! Mais d'abord, il devait s'occuper de son frère et de ses amis partis à sa rescousse.

Il traversa le palais à grands pas, descendit dans les souterrains, entra dans la Salle des Reliques et ne s'arrêta que devant le Coffre des Hivers Passés. Mais peu lui importait la relique de Jotunheim. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la grille derrière le piédestal et ce qu'elle retenait.

Loki frappa le sol de Gungnir et aussitôt les barreaux de fer s'évaporèrent.

- Que mon frère ne revienne pas ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide à la chose qui sortait de la lumière.

Peu à peu l'imposante silhouette du Destructeur se dessina face à lui. Les deux fentes au niveau de son casque fixèrent le dieu de la malice à la manière d'yeux. Loki sourit cruellement.

- Détruis tout !

* * *

Heimdall fixait la cité de son regard d'or. Au départ des quatre Asgardiens, il avait récupéré son épée dont la gigantesque lame était maintenant plantée fièrement devant lui.

Aucun doute, aucun regret ne tiraillaient le gardien. Il avait bien agi, il le savait. Pour Asgard, il avait fait le bon choix. Avant d'être lié au roi, il était lié au Royaume Eternel et à sa protection. Et par ses yeux qui voyaient tout, Heimdall avait aperçu l'ombre qui rampait vers sa porte, s'apprêtant à engloutir la cité des Ases et les Neuf Royaumes. Et cette ombre avait été amenée par l'Asgardien qui marchait actuellement vers lui, portant fièrement la lance de son père comme symbole de son autorité. Ses yeux verts fixaient le gardien qui pouvait y lire une colère difficilement contrôlée. Mais il ne bougea pas. Certes, il avait désobéi au roi et il était prés subir les conséquences de son acte, qu'il fut juste ou non aux yeux de celui qui restait son maître.

Pourtant, une question torturait Heimdall, piquait son orgueil et sa curiosité. Mais, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, il savait pertinemment où se trouver la réponse : juste devant lui.

- Dites-moi, Loki, comment avez-vous fait entrer les Jotuns à Asgard ?

- Tu crois que le Bifrost est l'unique portail de ce royaume, répondit le dieu fourbe après un rire qui n'arriva pas à détendre sa voix que l'irritation rendait brusque. Il y a d'autres voies secrètes entre les mondes que même toi, avec tes merveilleux dons, tu ne peux voir. Mais je n'en ai plus l'usage étant roi.

Son ton devint alors plus dur, plus froid.

- Pour ta traîtrise, je te relève de tes fonctions de gardien et te déchois de ta citoyenneté.

Heimdall s'autorisa presque un rire ironique.

- Je n'ai donc plus à vous obéir.

Aussitôt, il leva son épée pour assener un violent coup à Loki. Mais jamais son épée n'atteignit son but.

Presque simultanément, le roi fit apparaître le Coffre des Hivers Passés dans ses mains. Un vent glacial enveloppa d'abord le gardien dont l'armure et la peau se mirent à geler progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement immobilisé, sa lame à quelques centimètres de la tête de son adversaire. Ce dernier le fixa de ses yeux devenus rouges et un sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres d'un bleu froid alors qu'il faisait disparaître le coffre.

* * *

Dans les appartements royaux, Odin était toujours plongé dans son sommeil régénérateur. Mais malgré ses paupières closes, il veillait toujours sur l'univers. Il était le Père de Tout, même endormi.

Son regard bienveillant était alors tourné vers Midgard où son fils luttait, sans son pouvoir, aux côtés de ses amis pour protéger une petite ville que le rayon dévastateur du Destructeur ravageait sans pitié. Malgré toutes leurs forces, les attaques de Sif et des 3 Guerriers étaient restées vaines contre la colossale armure. Thor s'était alors avancé seul et avait supplié son frère, qu'il savait derrière tout ça, d'épargner la vie de ceux qu'il protégeait. Alors la machine avait stoppé sa charge et clos son casque.

Puis, d'un revers de son bras, il avait envoyé valser le fils d'Odin qui s'était écrasé plusieurs mètres plus loin, sans se relever. De larges griffures zébraient le haut de son torse où une Midgardienne s'était jetée, désespérée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Et, comme la mortelle, le dieu versa une larme qui roula le long de sa tempe pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Son fils avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celle des autres. Il s'était montré digne du pouvoir qui était le sien.

_« Quiconque possédera ce marteau,_

_s'il s'en trouve digne, recevra le pouvoir de Thor. »_

Répondant à son sacrifice, Mjolnir quitta son piédestal terrestre, qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'Odin l'avait envoyé sur Midgard, et fila dans le ciel pour aller porter secours à son seul et unique possesseur. D'un geste net, Thor l'attrapa au vol et sa puissance l'enveloppa de nouveau. Le vent se leva, le ciel s'assombrit et le tonnerre gronda : le dieu du tonnerre renaissait de ses cendres.

Fort, noble, fier, il se dressa face à son adversaire sous le regard ébahi des Midgardiens et les yeux ravis des Asgardiens. Déchaînant vents et tempêtes, invoquant la foudre et les éclairs, Thor transperça de son marteau divin le Destructeur. Dans le nuage de poussière que sa victoire souleva, dieux et mortels purent voir s'avançait l'héritier d'Odin, triomphant. Il était temps pour lui de retourner à Asgard et de reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Mais le temps pressait !

Déjà le Pont Arc-en-Ciel s'ouvrait, mais pour laisser entrer Laufey et ses gardes du corps. Le traître les accueillit.

- Bienvenu à Asgard !

Le serpent avait cessé d'agiter sa langue et était passé à l'action.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres du roi Jotun alors que son complice le guidait vers le palais. Deux de ses soldats restèrent garder la statue de glace qu'était devenu le gardien du Bifrost.

Sans Heimdall pour protéger la cité, Thor encore sur Midgard et Odin prisonnier de son sommeil, qui défendra Asgard ? Qui empêchera sa chute vers le chaos et la destruction de l'équilibre des Neuf Royaumes ? Il fallait que quelqu'un se dresse, se batte, gagne du temps.

Il fallait que quelqu'un sauve Asgard !

* * *

Les deux géants ne virent pas la flèche de lumière foncer vers eux, mais il n'eurent pas à l'éviter. Son tireur ne les avait pas visés eux. Ce n'était pas une offensive, c'était une mise en garde.

Alors que les deux Jotuns se regardèrent à travers la glace enroba Heimdall, une voix s'éleva devant eux :

- Ça fait deux fois en trois jours !

Ils se retournèrent, en garde. Une jeune femme se tenait devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, les fixant de cet air de reproche que prend la mère pour gronder son enfant. Une cascade de cheveux couleur miel lui tombait dans le dos de manière désordonnée, si bien qu'on doutait qu'il n'ait été récemment brossé. Kara n'avait pas pris la peine de traverser tout le pont : elle s'était téléportée, tant bien que mal.

- Je vais vous dire, continua-t-elle en levant un index attentif qu'elle agita devant elle au rythme de ses phrases. J'étais sur le terrain de tir. Je tirais des flèches de frustrations lorsque soudain, je vois que le Bifrost s'ouvre. Je ne m'en soucie guère – certains de mes ''amis'' avaient une course urgente à faire – et alors, je m'aperçois qu'il s'ouvre de nouveau. Je réfléchis un instant puis décide d'aller saluer nos invités inattendus. Hors, à peine eus-je franchis les portes de la ville qu'un froid inhabituel pour cette saison et une empreinte magique hostile et glaciale m'annoncent que « Oh ! Nous sommes envahis ! ». J'ai d'abord pensé que Heimdall nous avait trahi, mais c'était peu probable étant donné qu'il est réputé pour être le plus loyal d'entre nous. Et comme je vois que vous l'avez déjà transformé en glaçon, cette hypothèse est à exclure, définitivement. J'arrive donc à la conclusion que celui qui vous a fait entrer aujourd'hui est également celui qui vous à aider à interrompre le couronnement de notre cher et regretté Thor. Donc, je suis là devant vous avec cette question, à laquelle j'aimerais avoir une réponse avant que nous commencions à joyeusement nous entretuer dans les règles de notre éducation et qui est : qui est-ce ? Qui est votre complice ?

Les Jotuns la fixèrent quelques instants, incrédules, puis se jetèrent un regard. Le premier s'avança vers l'archère. Une lame de glace jaillit de son poing à la manière d'une épée qu'on dégaine.

- Tu vas mourir Asgardienne, annonça-t-il sadiquement.

- Je doute fort que ce soit la réponse à ma question, fit Kara en secouant la tête négativement alors que le Géant des Glace foncé sur elle, bras tendu.

Jamais il ne put finir son geste. D'un bond, l'ancienne apprentie Valkyrie trancha net le bras de son adversaire au niveau du coude. Un cri de douleur voulu franchir ses lèvres, mais le coup de pied que l'archère lui envoya dans le dos le coupa et il tomba contre la surface translucide du Pont Arc-en-Ciel.

Kara se retourna prête à repasser à l'attaque, mais l'autre Jotun tenta de l'attaquer par-derrière. D'un geste vif, elle lui envoya Sigil. La dague se ficha dans l'épaule du géant qui tomba à genoux. Sans lui laisser de répit, l'archère croisa ses lames sous sa gorge et inclina la tête :

- Je réitère ma question : qui vous a fait entrer en Asgard ?

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, misérable Asgardienne ! cracha le Jotun.

- Ne met pas ma patience à l'épreuve, géant ! Tu n'es pas en position de le faire, rappela-t-elle d'un air supérieur.

- Tes flèches ne te seront d'aucune utilité contre nous.

- Vraiment ?

Derrière elle, le premier Jotun s'était relevé et avançait vers elle d'un air menaçant. Il fit apparaître un poignard dans sa main valide et se jeta sur elle dans un hurlement de rage. Une nouvelle fois, il ne put mener à terme son attaque : l'archère lui décocha une flèche qui alla se planter en plein dans sa poitrine. Le Géant des Glaces chancela sous l'impact et recula de quelques pas, suffisamment pour tomber dans la mer d'espace.

Profitant de la diversion créer par son allié, le second Jotun avait voulu se relever. Se retournant, Kara lui fit une entaille juste sous le genou. La douleur foudroya la jambe du géant qui s'effondra par terre, dos au pont. Aussitôt, l'archère sauta sur son torse pour arrêter tout espoir de se relever et le menaça d'une flèche.

- Si mes flèches sont inutiles contre « vous », Sigil qui est dans ton épaule se fera un plaisir de séparer ta tête de ton corps. J'ai également quelques connaissances en magie qui seront, à mon avis, plus qu'efficaces.

Le Jotun leva légèrement la tête pour toiser Kara d'un air haineux. Puis il jaugea la flèche dirigée vers sa gorge et rit.

- Ah ! Oui ! fit-il presque amusé. Tu dois être l'Archère d'Asgard. Ton roi nous a parlés de toi.

- Mon roi ? répéta Kara ne voyant ce que Loki venait faire dans...

Son bras tressaillit, son visage se décomposa dans une expression déconcertée et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de confusion. Elle fronça les sourcils de peur de comprendre. Le Jotun rigola de plus bel, visiblement fort amusé de son trouble.

- Il me semble que je me sois trahi. Mais je pense que tu l'aurais aisément deviné sans mon aide.

Il tourna son regard vers le Bifrost dont l'entrée était toujours gardée par un Heimdall gelé.

- Après tout qui d'autre hormis Gungnir le chancelant **(I)** peut ouvrir le chemin scintillant **(II)** à la place du noble Heimdall.

Kara regarda le gardien puis ses yeux vinrent fixer un point invisible à côté de la tête du Géant des Glaces.

- Tu mens... murmura-t-elle confuse.

- Comme lui ! J'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir quel chemin il nous fit emprunter la première fois. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance ! Mon roi a certainement déjà achevé Odin dans son sommeil et bientôt, le nouveau monarque d'Asgard nous restituera notre coffre et nous envahirons la cité des dieux. Jotunheim retrouvera alors sa gloi...

- Tais-toi !

La flèche transperça la gorge du Jotun dont le dernier mot resta suspendu à ses lèvres alors qu'elles laissaient s'échapper son dernier souffle accompagné d'un fin filet de sang bleu sombre.

Fixant toujours un point d'un air absent, Kara tomba haletante à genou sur le torse du géant. La poitrine soulevée par de grandes inspirations, elle chercha à tâtons sa dague sur la poitrine du Jotun. Lorsqu'elle l'eut enfin trouver, elle agrippa fortement à sa poignée et tourna lentement son regard vers son ennemi dont les yeux étaient révulsés. Elle le fixa un instant puis, déglutissant, retira la lame de sa chair, la leva au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit violemment sur le géant inerte, hurlant :

- Tais-toi !

Elle le poignarda de nouveau, répétant son geste à chacun de ses cris.

- Silence ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tu mens ! Ferme-la ! NON !

La lame s'enfonça une énième fois dans la peau du géant et Kara s'arrêta, le visage tacheté par quelques gouttes de sang. Sa bouche se tordit comme si elle avait voulu dire autre chose. Une larme chuta de ses paupières alors qu'elle se recroquevillait pour aller poser son front contre la poignée de sa dague. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Non... Loki...

Ainsi il l'avait trahie ! Ainsi il les avait tous trahis !

D'abord par jalousie en interrompant le couronnement de son frère. Puis par vengeance en faisant en sorte que Laufey assassine Odin.

De cette façon, il raflerait le tout. Son frère resterait éternellement banni sur Midgard en compagnie de ses amis partis le sauver. Il serait l'unique héritier du trône et pourrait ainsi régner sur tout Asgard – voir même sur Jotunheim s'il avait révélé ses origines à son géniteur.

Mais pourquoi ? Depuis quand avait-il mis son plan en place ? Depuis sa visite sur Jotunheim dont il avait tut les raisons ? Ou bien depuis qu'il savait qu'il était le fils de Laufey ?

Ainsi Kara serait restée une Asgardienne qui haïssait les Jotuns, qui s'était moqué de lui, l'avait rejeté, qui ne l'avait jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur, qui ne l'avait jamais considérée comme un ami. Une Asgardienne parmi tant d'autre.

Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écartée de son chemin comme il l'avait fait pour Heimdall ? S'il l'avait trahie comme il avait trahi les autres, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mise hors d'état de nuire ? Une erreur... Une erreur fort regrettable !

D'un geste sec, Kara retira Sigil du torse du Géant des Glaces et la leva devant ses yeux. Le sang ruissela le long de la lame et coula le long de sa main alors qu'elle fixait son reflet dans l'acier : un reflet blessé, meurtri, trahi, mais déterminé.

* * *

Une douce chaleur entoura lentement Heimdall, grignotant progressivement sa prison de glace. De nouveau libre de ses mouvements le gardien tomba à genou, retenu par Kara dont la main était posée sur son torse.

- Gardien, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix apaisante, la magie du coffre vous a emprisonnée, mais vous ne risquez rien. J'ai fait fondre la glace.

Heimdall voulut la remercier, mais son souffle était trop court, haletant, exténué.

- Votre corps et votre esprit ont lutté pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais vous allez vous en remettre.

- Merci, réussit-il à articuler.

Il n'eut pas la force de lever les yeux, mais il put entendre les lèvres de l'archère s'étirer en un sourire.

- J'aimerais rester auprès de vous, mais le temps presse ! Pourriez-vous ramener Thor et les autres au plus vite ? La sécurité d'Asgard en dépend.

Heimdall hocha la tête alors que Kara l'aidait à se relever. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que ses jambes le soutenaient bien, elle fit mine de se diriger vers la cité, mais la voix du gardien la retint :

- Archère...

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna très légèrement.

- Vous... Vous pleurez...

- Ah bon ?

Elle jeta un regard à Heimdall, un sourire rayonnant ornait ses lèvres alors que deux larmes roulée le long de ses joues.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

Puis elle s'élança vers la cité.

* * *

Soudain, Loki s'arrêta, hésitant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Laufey à côté.

La voix froide, insensible de celui qui l'avait autrefois condamné à mourir ramena le dieu à la réalité.

- Rien.

Et il repartit vers la chambre d'Odin.

Rien ! il ne regrettait rien !

* * *

**(I)**_ En vieil islandais, Gungnir signifie « le chancelant »_

**(II)**_ Autre nom du Bifrost_

* * *

**Non ! Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, mais le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que dimanche prochain ! Mais votre patience sera récompensée, soyez en sûr(e) !**

**Si vous avez détecté des fautes de grammaire, de conjugaison ou d'orthographe veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Je vous rappelle que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**Sur ce, bonne semaine et lisez bien,**

**SkyA.**


	10. CHAPITRE V, II

**Bon ! oui, j'ai du retard et je m'en excuse. Un week-end chargé et un chapitre long à écrire... Alors pour me faire pardonner je vous livre un maxi chapitre.**

**Je suis désolée je dois faire bref, car il est tard et la neige ne me retiendra pas demain.**

**Merci à **_**La petite souris, Criostal1994, YaNa31, littleharleen, Svjetlana et emichlo **_**pour leurs reviews.**

_**MBD-Redemsh**_** :**** Merci de ta review et de tes encouragements ! En espérant te satisfaire avec ce chapitre, SkyA.**

**Merci à **_**emichlo, Criostal1994 et YaNa31**_** pour m'avoir ajouter à leurs favoris.**

**Et encore merci à mes géniaux lecteurs anonymes !**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**P.S : musiques conseillées, "Battle of The Heroes" de John Williams (qui sont, à mon sens, tous deux des monuments de la bande originale) pour le combat puis "Without You" de Breaking Benjamin pour la suite.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

_« Non, Loki... »_

* * *

**F**rigga tenait la main de son époux. Elle pouvait sentir le froid s'approchait de la chambre royale. Sa respiration se cristallisait déjà dans l'air devenant peu à peu glacial. Elle serrait un peu plus les doigts d'Odin. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était reine d'Asgard et elle défendrait bravement son royaume.

Alors que de la glace commençait à recouvrir les portes, Frigga saisit l'épée posée prés du lit royal et se retourna pour faire face au Jotun qui venait d'entrer. Levant sa lame, elle se mit entre Odin et le géant. Un rictus méprisant se dessina sur le visage de ce dernier qui s'avança d'un air menaçant. Il eut tort de sous-estimer la reine d'Asgard qui, lorsqu'il se fut assez approcher, lui asséna un violent coup d'épée qui le mit à terre.

Aussitôt, Laufey entra dans la chambre et, d'un simple revers de la main, écarta la déesse de son chemin. La reine repoussée, le roi Jotun esquissa un sourire de triomphe et tourna son regard vers son vieil ennemi.

Odin, Père de Toutes Choses, était là, devant lui, plongé dans son sommeil, vulnérable. Lentement, gelant le sol sous ses pas, Laufey s'approcha du lit. Un simple nuage d'or protégeait le roi d'Asgard. Le Jotun l'effleura. Il était chaud.

Sans plus attendre, il monta sur le lit et se pencha au-dessus d'Odin pour le regarder, au moins une fois, de haut. Son œil droit était recouvert d'une fine plaque de métal et le gauche était clos.

- Dire…

Laufey tendit la main et écarta les paupières de l'œil valide d'Odin. La pupille cerclée d'un iris bleu réagit à la lumière en se rétrécissant.

- … Que tu peux encore entendre et voir ce qui transpire autour de toi, murmura le Géant des Glaces dans un sourire malveillant. J'espère que c'est vrai.

De la glace enroba sa main droite pour former un poignard. Il réprima un frisson d'excitation : sa vengeance était là, à portée de main.

- Ainsi tu apprendras que tu as reçu la mort de la main…

Il leva son bras, dirigeant sa lame glacée vers la poitrine d'Odin.

- … De Laufey !

Il abaissa son poignard.

Un rayon brûlant lui percuta le dos, l'éjectant du lit.

À l'entrée de la chambre, Loki regarda le roi de Jotunheim s'écraser sur le sol.

- Et tu as reçu la tienne de la main du fils d'Odin, dit-il avec froideur.

Laufey n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de sa trahison, qu'un nouveau rayon de Gungnir le désintégra. Un instant plus tard, il ne restait, à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé, que de la poussière brûlée qui retomba sur le sol.

Frigga se releva péniblement, courut vers son fils cadet et le prit dans ses bras. Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, Loki répondit à son étreinte.

- Loki, murmura la reine en l'embrassant sur la joue d'un air reconnaissant. Tu nous as sauvé.

Un sentiment de fierté éclata dans la poitrine du dieu. Il avait réussi !

Il se recula pour planter son regard dans celui de sa mère qui luisait de gratitude. Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Mère, je vous le promets ! Ils vont tous payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui.

- Ma reine ! appela une voix des portes.

Frigga se retourna, immédiatement imitée par Loki dont le sourire s'évanouit.

Kara se trouvait face à lui, son arc levé, une flèche pointée vers lui. Les traits d'habitude si jovials, de son visage étaient déformés par la colère. Ses dents étaient serrées et ses yeux plissés. Sa main tirant sa corde invisible était agitée par de légers tremblements.

Frigga regarda l'archère royale, surprise de la voir dans cet état.

- Kara, qu'est-ce…

- Ecartez-vous de lui ! vociféra l'asgardienne qui ne quittait pas Loki des yeux.

- Kara…

- Ecartez-vous de ce traître !

- Kara, calme-toi ! intima le dieu de la Malice.

Les yeux de Kara s'embrassèrent de fureur et elle eut bien du mal à retenir sa flèche de transpercer la tête de Loki. Se calmer ? C'était effectivement ce qu'elle s'était répétée en traversant le Pont Arc-en-Ciel.

Raffermissant sa prise sur sa flèche, elle s'approcha de Loki qui s'écarta de Frigga, une main tendue devant lui comme pour apaiser l'archère - ou parer une éventuelle attaque.

Se toisant, ils se placèrent, l'un comme l'autre, de part et d'autre du lit où Odin se reposait toujours paisiblement. Le dieu de la Malice fixait l'ancienne apprentie Valkyrie, tentant d'anticiper le moment où sa patience serait à bout.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée, la première chose qu'avait vue Kara avait été la reine et le prince serrés l'un contre l'autre. Mais la chambre ne comportait personne d'autre. Nul trace de Laufey et le Père de Tout semblait toujours en vie. Elle avait bien tenté de trouver une explication rationnelle, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre, l'empêchant de penser correctement. Ses yeux s'étaient alors posé sur le corps du Géant des Glaces prés du lit royal, une large entaille sur le torse. Et Loki avait parlé : « Ils vont tous payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui. »

_Ils_ payeront ? Ce qu'_ils_ ont fait ?

« Non ! Je ne me laisserais plus avoir ! » s'était jurée Kara, faisant s'envoler le dernier vestige de son calme. Son air innocent et ses belles paroles ne marcheront plus.

- Où est Laufey ? demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Kara, commença Loki calmement, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- Silence ! Je t'ai posé une question, je ne t'ai pas demandé des explications. Les seules que je te demanderai seront celles qui justifieront l'état dans lequel j'ai trouvé Heimdall devant l'Observatoire ! Les seules que je te demanderai seront celles qui me donneront la raison pour laquelle tu as fait entrer les Jotuns en Asgard ! En attendant, je veux des réponses. Et plus de mensonge !

Les dents de Loki grincèrent. Ainsi elle l'avait percé à jour. Ainsi elle avait appris ce qu'il avait tenté de lui cacher.

Il baissa les yeux.

- Où est Laufey ? répéta Kara plus haut.

- Il est mort.

L'expression de colère sur le visage de l'archère se décomposa peu à peu pour la laisser tomber dans une confusion profonde.

- Q-Quoi…

- Il est mort, Kara, répéta Loki en accentuant le mot « mort ».

L'archère chancela brièvement. Sa respiration devint haletante et les tremblements de sa main s'agrandirent, faisant vibrer sa flèche.

- Comment ?

Les yeux émeraude du né-Jotun se plantèrent dans ceux de l'asgardienne.

- Je l'ai tué.

L'étonnement passa sur le visage de Kara. Elle fixa Loki. Il semblait sincère, presque fier, dénué de remord, de regret. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'archère et Frigga, qui observait la scène depuis l'entrée, crut voir son arc s'abaisser.

- Menteur, murmura Kara après un rire étouffé.

Aussitôt, elle repositionna sa main sous son menton et visa le jeune dieu.

- Espèce de menteur ! cracha-t-elle, ses traits de nouveau tirés par la colère.

- Kara, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Mais Kara ne l'entendait plus. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

- Sale menteur ! Beau parleur !

- Kara, s'il te plaît, supplia Loki en levant Gungnir.

- TRAÎTRE !

Sa main glissa le long de sa mâchoire, libérant sa flèche. Au même moment, un rayon s'échappa de la lance de Loki et les deux forces se percutèrent dans un grand éclair qui aveugla la pièce. Kara n'attendit pas de retrouver une bonne visibilité.

Elle sépara sèchement son arc et sauta par-dessus le lit pour assener un coup à Loki. Mais ses lames ne fendirent que l'air et le clone se brouilla à leur passage, avant de se dissiper. En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, l'archère aperçut le Loki original sortir de la chambre, s'enfuyant dans le couloir. Kara reprit son arc en main et s'élança à sa poursuite, passant devant Frigga qui n'eut pas la force de la suivre.

Lorsqu'elle eut de nouveau Loki dans son champ de vision, l'asgardienne tira aussitôt une flèche dans sa direction. D'un simple moulinet de Gungnir, il la dévia, la faisant s'écraser contre le mur du corridor. Quelques morceaux de briques tombèrent au sol.

- Kara, laisse-moi t'exposer mes raisons, tenta-t-il.

Mais les filaments d'or dans les yeux de Kara s'étaient éteints. Son regard était terne. La gamine qui avait été son alliée, son amie, s'en était allée, blessée, meurtrie, trahie. Ce n'était plus une camarade de jeu que Loki avait en face de lui, mais une adversaire redoutable, déterminée à lui faire payer sa trahison.

- Ceux qui ont leurs raisons ne s'enfuient pas, répondit-elle, froidement.

Elle déploya ses lames qu'elle fit rapidement tournoyée dans ses mains avant de les pointer vers lui. Loki lui lança un regard navré, ferma les yeux, soupira et leva Gungnir, se mettant en garde.

Kara le fixa un temps farouchement, puis fonça vers lui dans un cri de rage. Sa lame droite fila droit vers sa tête. Loki la bloqua aisément de la pointe de Gungnir. La seconde lame tenta alors un autre coup à la ceinture, mais le dieu l'envoya valser sur la gauche et, tendant simplement sa main vers elle, propulsa l'archère dans les airs.

Elle atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, roulant plusieurs fois sur elle-même avant de se remettre sur ses pieds d'un bond. Loki pointa une nouvelle fois sa lance vers elle et un rayon en jaillit. Kara l'évita de justesse par une roulade et il s'écrasa sur le sol en formant un petit cratère fumant. L'archère, dont la chute avait fait s'entailler la lèvre inférieure, tendit sa main vers sa lame qui s'envola jusque dans sa paume et reforma son arc.

Les deux duellistes levèrent simultanément leurs armes et tirèrent. Flèche et rayon se rencontrèrent de nouveau et une vive lumière engloutit le couloir. Kara protégea ses yeux. Lorsque le corridor retrouva un éclairage normal, Loki avait disparu. L'endroit où il s'était trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt était vide.

L'asgardienne eut à peine le temps de songer à la téléportation, qu'elle entendit Gungnir siffler dans l'air au-dessus de sa tête. Par réflexe, elle l'esquiva en se retournant. La pointe de la lance s'abattit sur le sol et le regard de Kara croisa brièvement celui de Loki.

L'archère leva sa double lame au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit vers le jeune roi qui ne put que lever le manche de sa lance pour la parer. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent dans une pluie d'étincelle. Les deux asgardiens se défièrent du regard, alors que leurs armes rivalisaient de leur force. La rage et la détermination de Kara se reflétaient dans les yeux de Loki. Une goutte de sang perla sur l'entaille de la lèvre inférieure de l'archère.

Dans un élan de force, elle repoussa Gungnir et envoya son pied sur le torse du dieu qui fut projeté en arrière. Il retomba lourdement sur le dos à l'extrémité du couloir. Il se releva et jaugea les portes derrière lui. D'un simple geste de la main, il les ouvrit : elles donnaient sur la salle du trône.

Ne lâchant pas Kara du regard, il y entra à reculons.

* * *

Dehors, à l'Observatoire, Heimdall se maintenait difficilement debout en prenant appui sur sa grande épée. Il ne pouvait tomber, il ne pouvait faillir maintenant.

L'Archère lui avait demandé de ramener Thor sur Asgard. Il le ramènerait. Ses jambes tremblaient sous le poids de son corps et ses muscles se tétanisaient.

Lorsque la voix du dieu du tonnerre parvint à travers l'univers aux oreilles du gardien, ce fut avec soulagement qu'il introduisit son épée dans son fourreau, activant le pont :

- Heimdall, ouvre le Bifrost !

Lorsque Thor, entouré de Sif et des 3 Guerriers, apparut à l'intérieur de l'Observatoire, Heimdall était déjà tombé à genou à bout de force. Les Asgardiens se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Heimdall, que s'est-il passé ?

- Les géants, lâcha Heimdall entre deux souffles. Kara… Loki…

Puis il s'effondra, retenu par Hogun et Volstagg. En entendant le nom de son frère, Thor s'était relevé.

- Emmenez-le en salle de soin ! dit-il à Fandral qui aida ses compagnons à soutenir le gardien.

Puis il fit mine de se diriger vers le palais, mais Sif le retint d'un regard inquiet. Thor lui rendit son regard, caressant sa joue d'un air protecteur.

- Je me charge de mon frère.

Après un sourire et un clin d'œil confiant, il s'envola, Mjolnir tendu devant lui, vers le palais.

* * *

Avançant lentement dans le long corridor aux colonnes dorées de la salle du trône, Kara tirait des volées de flèches que Loki paraît de Gungnir. Plus l'archère avançait, plus la fréquence de ses tirs s'accélérait et il devenait plus difficile pour le dieu de s'en préserver.

Le corridor fut bientôt englouti par la forme circulaire que prenait la salle autour du trône. Loki prit conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient continuer ainsi. Déviant une énième flèche, il enchaîna sur un nouveau rayon de sa lance.

Kara s'écarta de sa trajectoire, puis s'élança vers son adversaire pour aller se placer derrière lui, vive comme une ombre, évitant un autre trait. Elle s'apprêtait à lui assener un nouveau coup, mais Loki, plus rapide, se retourna, Gungnir tendu devant lui. Cette fois-ci, le rayon frappa l'archère en pleine poitrine, la soulevant de terre pour la faire voltiger jusqu'au trône. Sous la puissance de l'impact et la vitesse de sa chute, son arc s'échappa de sa main alors qu'elle s'écrasait sur les marches d'or.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre ses vertèbres craquer, Loki était déjà sur elle. Le manche de Gungnir se plaqua violemment sur sa gorge, obstruant sa respiration. Kara se débattit, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer le poids de l'arme sur sa trachée, vidant l'air de ses poumons. Clouée au sol, l'archère concentra toute sa force dans sa main, espérant se sauver par son peu de magie. Lorsqu'elle eut emmagasiné suffisamment d'énergie, elle la projeta vers Loki. Il lui sembla alors qu'un obstacle se dressait sur son chemin. À travers sa vue que l'étouffement brouillait, elle aperçut Loki qui, comme elle, avait tendu sa main, déployant toute sa puissance pour contrer celle de l'archère. Leurs deux paumes, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, se défiaient, déversant du bout de leurs doigts toute la magie que contenait l'esprit de leurs possesseurs, remplissant l'espace qu'elles délimitaient de ce pouvoir mystique qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement enseignés.

Le corps épuisé de Kara se vidait progressivement de son énergie, se raidissant contre les marches. Mais sa main demeurait tendue devant elle, comme habitée par toute sa combativité et détermination, alors que Gungnir continuait de lui obstruer la respiration. Et l'étroit espace entre sa main et celle de Loki ne cessait de se gonfler de magie qui y tournoyait comme si elle s'était trouvée prise au coeur d'un cyclone. Puis, à la manière d'un ballon qui éclate lorsqu'il est trop plein d'air, leurs deux forces égales les propulsèrent brusquement loin l'un de l'autre.

L'air eut juste le temps de rentrer dans ses poumons avant que Kara ne tombât dans un des bassins prés du trône. L'eau, étrangement chaude, massa ses muscles endoloris, les requinquant.

Loki fut envoyé prés d'une colonne où son dos s'écrasa dans un craquement sinistre, avant de glisser à terre. Le tintement que produit Gungnir en tombant sur le sol lui annonça qu'il l'avait lâché dans sa chute. Il se jeta aussitôt vers la lance pour le récupérer, mais, du bout de sa botte, Kara le fit rouler encore plus hors de sa portée.

La main ouverte et tendue de Loki se serra alors en poing et il jeta un regard noir à l'archère dont les boucles raidies par l'eau tombaient sur ses épaules dégoulinantes. Cette lance lui appartenait, elle était le symbole de son pouvoir, de son autorité. Il était roi. Une agressivité nouvelle durcit ses yeux verts et, d'un geste sec, il dégaina un de ses poignards. Kara l'imita, sa main gantelet sortant sa propre dague.

Presque aussitôt, dans la continuité de son mouvement, Sigil plongea vers son ancien propriétaire, la lumière de la salle se reflétant sur sa lame. Loki la bloqua, saisissant fermement l'archère au poignet, et envoya son couteau érafler sa poitrine. Kara se recula pour l'éviter et seule une de ses boucles goûta au tranchant de la lame.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, immobilisant toujours sa main gauche, son rival lui entailla le bras gauche qui n'était protégé que par un simple gant. Poussant un râle de douleur, Kara s'écarta du dieu de la Malice, tenant son bras où perlait déjà une goutte de sang. Loki en profita pour récupérer Gungnir et la plaqua de nouveau contre une colonne.

Ses pieds légèrement décollés du sol, l'archère tenta de se dégager, mais la lance restait bloquée sous son menton, la forçant à regarder le plafond. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Loki sur sa gorge lorsqu'il lui intima d'une voix essoufflée :

- Kara, ça suffit !

La pointe de ses bottes n'effleuraient plus le sol.

Kara cessa de se débattre, le temps que Gungnir relâche un peu sa pression. Dans un dernier effort, elle repoussa la lance et érafle violemment Loki à la joue. Sigil traça une fine entaille sur la pommette du jeune dieu qui s'écarta vivement dans un cri qui relevait plus de la surprise que de la douleur.

Libérée de Gungnir, l'archère se laissa tomber sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle. Elle jaugea son arc non loin d'elle, le rappela dans sa main, pirouetta sur elle-même et le sépara.

Face à elle, Loki passa une main sur sa joue défigurée. Une perle rouge vermeil s'étala sur ses doigts. Il les regarda et un air horrifié se peignit sur son visage, comme s'il se rendait compte de ce que lui et l'asgardienne étaient entrain de faire.

Il reporta son regard sur Kara. Cette dernière crut y voir une lueur y brillait, la suppliant d'arrêter cette folie.

- Ça suffit…

Les yeux de l'archère se plissèrent farouchement et elle bondit vers lui, brandissant sa lame d'un air pourfendeur. Loki leva aussitôt Gungnir et un nouveau rayon jaillit de sa pointe.

-_ ASSEZ !_

Un nouvel éclair envahit la salle et lorsqu'il retomba, un large cratère ornait le sol au pied de Kara qui s'était arrêtée, suspendant son geste. La rage que son coup n'avait pu porter crispa lentement son visage, rida son front, serra ses dents.

Loki tenait toujours sa lance, qui lui semblait peser soudainement une tonne, devant lui. Un air grave marquait ses traits.

Les deux asgardiens se fixèrent comme attendant une offensive de l'autre qui relancerait l'affrontement. La salle du trône rendue bruyante par le combat se retrouva alors silencieuse. Seule leur respiration haletante la perturbait.

Ils restèrent immobiles plusieurs secondes. Le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie sur le bras de Kara commença à former une petite flaque rouge sur le sol.

Puis, lentement, très lentement, le visage de l'archère s'adoucit. Ses sourcils s'abaissèrent et elle laissa s'échapper un sanglot de petite fille qui se rend compte qu'elle a fait une bêtise.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

L' agacement fit tiquer le visage de Loki. Elle savait tout, mais elle ne comprenait, elle ne comprendrait jamais. _Une fillette…_

- Pour prouver à mon père que je suis digne d'être son fils.

- Et tu crois que l'assassiner est la meilleure solution ?

- Mais mon but n'a jamais été de tuer Odin ! rétorqua-t-il violemment.

À ses mots, une tension sembla quitter les épaules de Kara qui ne baissa pas son arc pour autant.

- Mais… Le Jotun a dit que…

- Parce que c'est ce que je leur ai promis : le meurtre de leur ennemi juré par la main de leur roi et la restitution de leur relique. Mais jamais je n'aurais pris le risque de leur rendre le Coffre des Hivers Passés. Je ne suis pas comme Thor, je ne veux pas déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Je suis roi, Kara ! Pourquoi personne ne veut l'admettre !

Sa voix se répercutait sur les colonnes, résonnant dans les oreilles de l'archère.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, balbutia-t-elle déconcertée par ses propos, faire venir Laufey en Asgard et lui faire miroiter des promesses de revanche si c'est pour le tuer ?

- Pour me délecter de la lueur d'espoir que j'ai lu dans ses yeux lorsque je lui ai exposé les conditions de l'assassinat d'Odin ! Pour me venger de ce monstre qui me rejeta à ma naissance, me croyant faible ! Pour prouver à lui et à vous tous que je ne suis pas faible !

Il ne semblait plus s'adresser à Kara seulement, mais à une foule invisible.

L'irritation tirait ses traits, marquant son visage si neutre et si lisse d'ordinaire d'une sagacité sournoise. Ses yeux brillaient, déments, mais Kara ne doutait pas que ses paupières luttaient pour ne pas laisser couler une larme.

- Et, reprit-il d'une voix plus calme, pour détruire Jotunheim.

Cette fois-ci, l'étonnement finit d'achever Kara.

- P-Pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-elle comme si c'était le seul mot qu'elle savait dire.

- Pour éradiquer ce peuple qui ne nous a que trop défié, anéantir ces monstres stupides dont la vie éphémère ne fait qu'encombrer les Neuf Royaumes. Je vais accomplir ce que ni Odin, ni Thor n'ont pu accomplir avant moi. Et ainsi tout Asgard me reconnaîtra enfin comme son légitime héritier.

- … Non, Loki, tu ne peux pas faire ça...

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que ça ne changera pas ce que tu es !

Kara ne put déterminer si ce fut son ton qui s'était soudainement haussé ou le sens de ses mots qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux de Loki. La respiration du dieu se fit plus bruyante, comme si elle l'avait frappé, devenant sifflante entre ses dents.

- Ce n'est pas en supprimant tous les Jotuns que tu cesseras d'en être un toi-même, Loki ! Tu es un dieu, un asgardien, un fils d'Odin, mais tu ne peux pas changer ce que tu es !

- Ne me dit pas, Kara, que si tu avais la possibilité d'effacer tes origines Vanes, tu ne le ferais pas !

- Si, mais pas au point de détruire Vanaheim ! Certes mon ascendance m'a portée préjudice, mais jamais je n'en serai venue à raser un Royaume entier et à perturber l'ordre des Neuf Royaumes.

- Moi, je le ferai, Kara ! Je le peux ! répliqua Loki plus haut, ébranlant légèrement les murs de la salle. Je suis roi !

- Tu es un enfant ! Un enfant capricieux qui met le feu à un arbre en criant : _« Regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi ! »_ Tu n'as pas changé, tu es incapable de changer !

Les traits du visage de Loki se détendirent et il baissa les yeux, tristement. Kara crut voir une larme chuter sur le sol.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est, Kara, de ne pas être vu, de ne pas être entendu. Moi, j'avais beau brûler tous les arbres des jardins, crier aussi fort que je le pouvais, ce n'était jamais moi qu'on regardait. Et puis, j'apprends que c'est parce que je suis différent, un monstre indigne d'être le frère ou le fils de quelqu'un. Que personne ne voudra jamais me regarder et que tous mes efforts pour seront vains. Aujourd'hui, je veux que se soit moi qu'on regarde, moi qu'on acclame et non Thor, ou Sif, ou Fandral, Hogun ou Volstagg…

Loki releva la tête. Deux sillons luisaient le long des ses joues.

- Ou toi.

L'archère détourna son regard du visage larmoyant de son ami. Ses épaules se soulevaient par un souffle haletant. Elle laissa retomber mollement son arme. Loki fut comme surpris de son geste, abaissant lui-même Gungnir. Kara parla d'une claire, légèrement tremblante :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais tout dit, tout confié ? Qu'ai-je un jour fait pour que tu ne me fasses jamais totalement confiance ?

Les yeux de l'archère se posèrent sur le jeune dieu, des larmes perlant au coin des paupières. Pourquoi leur vue humide de chagrin lui transperçait à chaque fois le cœur, à la manière d'une flèche ?

- Je t'ai promis de rester avec toi, qui que tu sois, fils d'Odin ou de Laufey, et quoi que tu fasses. Mais je n'accepterai pas un tel crime contre les Géants des Glaces et contre toi-même. Je t'en empêcherai, Loki. Je te protégerai.

Au-delà des larmes, les fibres d'or de son regard étincelaient de sincérité.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du dieu de la malice. Il n'était pas obligé de finir seul. Ils pouvaient être seuls, ensemble…

Les yeux de Loki fixèrent brusquement un point par-dessus l'épaule de Kara. Son sourire mourut aussitôt : derrière l'archère, Thor venait d'atterrir, dans une armure rutilante.

L'asgardienne ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

- Je veux t'aider, Loki, continua-t-elle. Je t'aime !

- Menteuse ! hurla le dieu, sourd à ses derniers mots.

Son cri stupéfia Kara qui, voyant ses yeux jetés des éclairs dans son dos, se retourna et vit Thor s'avançait vers eux. Son visage se réjouit brièvement en voyant le dieu du tonnerre de retour à Asgard, mais l'air grave que celui-ci lancé à son frère coupa court son réjouissement. Ses yeux revinrent sur Loki qui peinait à contenir sa fureur.

Il leva Gungnir, menaçant.

- Non... Loki, non…

- _Tu_ l'as amené ici ! beugla Loki en tournant la pointe de sa lance vers l'asgardienne. Tu as libéré Heimdall et lui a ordonné de le ramener !

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la démence, vide de lucidité, animés par une rage presque bestiale qui terrifia Kara.

- Loki, s'il te plaît…

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Kara ! Tu veux qu'il me tue ! Tu es _comme les autres_ !

D'un geste vif, il enfonça Gungnir dans l'épaule de l'archère, juste au-dessous du cœur.

Ce fut si brusque que Thor ne put faire un pas pour l'en empêcher. Le cri de douleur de Kara resta coincé dans sa gorge.

D'un regard sadique, dépravé, Loki plongea un peu plus sa lance dans la peau de l'archère. D'un air désespéré, cette dernière saisit l'arme à pleines mains et tenta de la retirer de sa chair, mais le dieu de la malice ne démordit pas, continuant d'enfoncer plus profondément Gungnir.

- Loki, ne put se retenir de gémir Kara, non…

Mais Loki ne semblait plus capable de l'entendre. Un ruisseau de sang se mit à couler de l'épaule de l'asgardienne.

- Loki, s'il te plaît ! supplia-t-elle.

- _Loki, arrête !_ intima Thor.

Loki tourna simplement la lance dans sa main et un rayon jaillit de la pointe, perforant l'épaule de Kara qui s'effondra sur le sol, inerte.

Les deux frères la fixèrent, Thor horrifié, Loki insensible.

- C'est de ta faute, Thor, chuchota-il en se retournant vers son frère. Tu l'as retournée contre moi… Comme toujours !

- C'est pour ça que tu as envoyé le Destructeur nous anéantir, moi et mes amis.

Au mot « ami », les yeux de Loki se plissèrent.

- J'aimerais pouvoir discutailler de ça avec toi, mon frère, mais, vois-tu, j'ai un Royaume à détruire.

Un nouveau rayon, plus puissant, de Gungnir percuta Thor de plein fouet, le faisant traverser une large colonne et tomber du palais, vers la ville. Loki le regarda simplement disparaître.

Un sourire fourbe fendit son visage et il leva la main pour reconstruire la colonne qui, à demi détruite, menaçait de faire s'effondrer la salle du trône. La dernière brique remise à sa place, il se tourna vers les portes, s'apprêtant à sortir.

Mais une plainte dans son dos le retint.

Kara, toujours consciente, rampait lamentablement vers lui, laissant une traînée de sang derrière elle. Loki la fixa, son regard n'exprimant rien sinon du dégoût. Lorsque les doigts de l'archère heurtèrent fébrilement ses bottes, elle leva un regard implorant. Le dieu de la malice arqua un de ses sourcils et éclata d'un rire moqueur.

Puis, il planta Gungnir juste devant les yeux de Kara. D'un geste pervers, caressa de son index l'entaille de Sigil sur sa pommette.

Un sourire railleur au coin, il fit tournoyer sa lance dans sa main et la pointe vint violemment érafler la joue de l'agardienne qui roula face contre terre.

- On est quitte maintenant, _archère_ ! rit-il en sortant de la salle, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

_- Vous comptez m'observer encore longtemps avant de me demander ce que je fais là._

_- … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Ça se voit, non : j'observe._

_- Quoi ? La ville ?_

_- Oui ! Cet arbre est le meilleur endroit pour regarder Asgard s'endormir. Je viens ici tous les soirs. D'ici, je peux même apercevoir le Bifrost._

_- Tu es la nouvelle apprentie du Vahalla ? Je te vois souvent à la bibliothèque._

_- Je m'appelle Kara… Je sais que vous êtes Loki, frère de Thor, fils d'Odin et de Frigga, futur dieu de la malice, prince d'Asgard destiné à devenir mon roi, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous présenter._

_- Je n'en avais pas l'intention._

_- Ha !_

_- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois percher aussi haut, Kara, apprentie Valkyrie. Pourquoi une telle manie avec les arbres ?_

_- Je vous l'ai dit ! De là, je peux tout voir et tout voir venir. Je vous ai vu venir de très loin de ma branche. Du palais, je vous confierais._

_- Ça te plairait de voler ?_

_- De voler ? Pourquoi me demander une telle chose ?_

_- Je veux juste savoir si tu aimerais voler._

_- Et j'irais où en volant ?_

_- Haha ! Tu n'es pas bête toi ! ça change… Puis-je grimper ?_

_- Plaît-il ?_

_- Est ce que je peux venir sur ton arbre ? J'aimerais que tu me montres ce que tu vois._

_- C'est votre arbre, votre Altesse. Vous êtes prince, il est à vous, vous n'avez pas à me demander la permission._

_- Tu es dessus, il est donc techniquement à toi._

_- Alors vous pouvez venir, mais faites atten… Yah ! Comment vous avez fait ça ?_

_- Fait quoi ? Passer d'en bas à en haut ? Je me suis téléporté._

_- … Alors vous pouvez vraiment faire ça ?_

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Les Valkyries en chef disent que vous étudier la magie et les gardes murmurent que vous êtes déjà très doué. Vous pouvez vraiment faire ce genre de chose d'un claquement de doigt ?_

_- D'un claquement doigt, pas encore, mais, à part ça, oui._

_- Incroyable ! Vous m'apprendrez ?_

_- Dans quel but ?_

_- Pour que j'apprenne à voler._

_- Mais tu as dit que tu n'avais pas d'endroit vers où t'envoler._

_- Je sais, mais ça serait bien quand même._

_- … Si tu veux… Tu as raison, c'est beau !_

_- N'est-ce pas ! Il paraît que la vue est encore plus belle de la cime._

_- Pourquoi n'y montes-tu pas alors ?_

_- Parce que c'est haut. Je veux attendre devenir plus forte, d'être une grande Valkyrie. Ainsi, si jamais je tombe, je ne ferai pas mal, parce que je serai forte._

_- … Ou bien, tu n'as qu'à apprendre à voler._

_- Ha ! C'est une solution, mon prince !_

_- … Je vais devoir y aller. Mère déteste que je sois en retard au souper._

_- Vous pourrez revenir ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que ça me ferait plaisir, votre Altesse._

_- Eh ! D'accord, si tu veux. Il faut que j'y aille… Oh ! attends ! Une dernière chose, mon prénom c'est Loki et j'aimerais que tu me tutoies. Le vouvoiement, ça me vieillit._

* * *

L'énième coup de Mjolnir contre la surface du Pont Arc-en-Ciel le fit voler en mille morceau dans une explosion qui emporta les deux princes qui s'y affrontaient. Son lien avec Asgard étant détruit, le Bifrost chuta lentement loin de la cité des Ases, alors que les deux princes tombaient, eux aussi, vers l'immensité de l'univers.

Gungnir tournoyait dans les airs, non loin de Loki qui l'avait lâché lors de l'impact. Thor était plus haut. Le plus jeune tendit le bras vers la lance qu'il agrippa fortement par le manche, alors que son aîné en saisissait l'autre bout, comme pour le retenir. Peine perdue ! Leur chute ne ralentit pas…

Jusqu'à ce qu'Odin, que l'explosion du Bifrost avait tiré de son sommeil, ne rattrapât Thor par la cheville. Bien plus bas, sous les pieds de Loki, l'Observatoire disparaissait, avalé par un trou noir qui tentait d'aspirer les trois Asgardiens vers lui.

Lorsqu'il avait vu son père surgir de ce qui restait du Pont Arc-en-Ciel pour le sauver, le cœur de Loki avait bondi dans sa poitrine avant que le regard dur du Père de Tous ne le fasse taire.

Non... Il aurait dû être fier de lui, fier de ce qu'il était sur le point d'accomplir avant que Thor ne s'interpose. Il aurait dû voir, se rendre compte qu'il n'était un fils indigne et qu'il avait œuvré pour le bien d'Asgard. Mais de son unique œil bleu, Odin le fixait, déçu.

Pourquoi ? Certes, il avait échoué, mais…

- J'aurais pu réussir, père ! lui hurla-il avant de répéter plus fort comme s'il craignait qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu : j'aurais pu le faire ! Pour vous ! Pour nous tous…

- Non, Loki, murmura simplement le souverain d'Asgard.

Il sembla vouloir dire autre chose, mais le regard profondément blessé que lui lança son fils adoptif le fit taire.

Ça avait toujours était ainsi ! On l'avait toujours considéré comme un incapable !

_« Non, Loki… »_ Le prince se souvint que Kara avait également utilisé ses mots quelques instants plus tôt.

_« Si un jour, toi et moi, on se retrouve seul est-ce qu'on pourra être seul ensemble ? »_

La vue de l'archère allongée dans la salle du trône, clouée à terre par Gungnir, s'imposa dans l'esprit de Loki.

_« N'essayes jamais de changer ! »_

Kara…

_« Je serai la dernière à t'abandonner. »_

Elle aussi l'avait trahi. Ils l'avait tous trahi.

_« Traître ! »_

Et désormais, il serait seul. Ils l'y avaient condamné.

_« Sale menteur ! »_

Une larme s'échappa au coin de son œil alors que sa main glissait lentement le long de Gungnir. Il lui sembla que Thor l'appelait.

Sa main lâcha prise et il chuta vers les ténèbres… Ses ténèbres.

- Non, Loki ! hurla Thor.

_« Non, Loki… »_

* * *

Sif entra dans la salle du trône.

À peine arrivée en salle de soin avec un Heimdall mal-en-point, Frigga était venue la trouver et lui avait demandé de retrouver son fils et Kara. Si la guerrière avait tout sauf envie de voir Loki, elle s'inquiétait pour l'Archère Royale que le gardien d'Asgard avait évoquée dans sa demi-inconscience.

Sif avait donc fouillé le palais, avant d'entrer dans la salle du trône. L'odeur du sang lui emplissait les narines alors qu'elle apercevait Kara, l'épaule transpercée, se traîner vers les portes dans une flaque de sang.

- Kara ! appela la déesse en s'agenouillant prés d'elle.

- Sif, lui répondit faiblement l'archère.

L'asgardienne aux cheveux ébène prit l'ancienne apprentie Valkyrie dans ses bras. La plaie sur son épaule tacha son armure.

- Ça va aller, maintenant, Kara ! Je suis là, je vais prendre soin de toi.

- Sif, tu es revenue… Vous êtes tous revenus… Que je suis contente…

Levant une main ensanglantée vers le fin visage de la déesse, l'archère sourit comme inconsciente de sa blessure.

- Et Loki, il est où ?

Sif ne répondit, parce qu'elle ne le savait pas.

- On va te soigner, Kara.

- Il faut que j'aille l'aider… Il a besoin de moi… J'ai promis de le protéger.…

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge, lui faisant courber l'échine. Puis, Sif sentit son corps tomber mollement entre ses bras. La tête de Kara se renversa en arrière, les paupières closes.

- Il a besoin de moi, murmura-t-elle une dernière fois.

* * *

**Non ce n'est pas encore fini ! Je vous réserve encore au moins deux chapitres - dont le premier sera posté dimanche, sans défaut ^^!**

**Si vous avez détecté des fautes de grammaire, de conjugaison ou d'orthographe veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Je vous rappelle que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toute ma fortune.**

**Sur ce bonne semaine et lisez bien,**

**SkyA.**


	11. CHAPITRE VI, I

**Me revoilà ! Oui je sais : ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas publié. Certain d'entre vous ne me pardonneront pas ce retard plus que regrettable, mais je ne les en blâmerai pas. Ce chapitre m'a torturée l'esprit pendant tout ce temps. Je crois que c'est le plus dur, le plus désagréable que j'ai eu à écrire - il en faut bien un ! - et je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de la version que je vous donne ici. Peut-être le réécrirai-je un jour... Enfin ! il est là ! Tout va bien, excepté qu'il a une semaine de retard '^^**

**La fin approche mes très chers lecteurs ! Le prochain sera le dernier, j'en ai bien peur. J'en suis aussi chagrinée que vous, mais je ferai mon discours de fin de fic la semaine prochaine - du moins je l'espère ^^**

**Je remercis _Criostal1994, YaNa31, La petite souris, littleharleen, Guest - en espérant qu'il se reconnaîtra -, _et _Lyra _pour leurs reviews qui m'ont poussée à écrire ce chapitre. Il est pour vous mes revieweurs et revieweuses chéri(e)s : que ferais-je sans vous !**

**_Réponse à Guest : merci pour ta review plus qu'encourageante (voir déclaration d'amour plus haut ^^). Cela fait toujours plaisir de recevoir l'avis d'un lecteur/rice qui aime ce qu'on écrit. Bref, une très bonne première review - si cela te dit de m'en écrire une autre, je serai ravie de la lire ;). En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise (malgré son retard), SkyA._  
**

**Merci aussi à _ , Senara38 _et _Ayannah _pour suivre l'histoire de Kara.**

**Un dernier merci à - oui, je me répète ^^- pour l'avoir ajoutée en favoris.**

**Et un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes dont la plupart sont venus voir chaque jour si ce fameux chapitre avait été posté ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier sincèrement.**

**Loki :_ Pour commencer, si tu pouvais poster tes chapitres à l'heure..._**

**C'est vrai que je... QUOI ? Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

**Loki : _Bah, attends SkyA ! Je n'apparais pas du chapitre, il faut bien que je fasse une petite apparition. Je te rapelle que 50% de tes lecteurs viennent pour me voir moi._  
**

**Peut-être, mais là c'est mon moment intime avec mes lecteurs et tu n'as rien à faire là ! Fous-le camps de mon intro !**

**Loki : _Je t'aurais prévenu, SkyA *bruit de porte qui se ferme*_**

**Et t'avise pas de réapparaître à la fin !**

**Bon après cette visite - pas du tout prévue ! - je vous laisse à votre lecture,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

_"Pouvez-vous le voir ?"_

* * *

**T**hor marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs du palais.

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il était revenu de Midgard. Un gigantesque banquet avait été organisé en son honneur, mais il n'avait pas désiré y assister, le souvenir de son frère disparaissant avec le Bifrost lui coupait l'appétit et étanchait sa soif. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qui était arrivé à Loki pour qu'ils en arrivent là. Son père avait été d'un maigre réconfort, occupé comme toujours dans des affaires d'états. Seule Kara aurait pu l'aider. Mais l'archère s'était faite perforer l'épaule par Gungnir, la lance des rois, et son état depuis quelques jours n'avait pas permis au prince de lui rendre visite. Seule Eir **(I)** était en droit de voir l'Archère d'Asgard pour lui changer son bandage et surveiller l'évolution de la régénération de son membre.

Lorsque Sif l'avait amenée en salle de soin, la tenant dans ses bras rouges de son sang, les guérisseurs avaient nettoyé la plaie des quelques particules de magie s'étant déposées sur la chair à vif pour éviter une infection. L'archère avait besoin de ce bras et l'amputation était une solution inenvisageable. Le Père de Toutes Choses avait été clair ! Mais l'épaule avait bel et bien été trouée par la lance du roi et la régénération était chose délicate, même pour les dieux. Eir avait dû agir avec la plus grande précaution, mais le plus rapidement possible. L'Asgardienne avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais sa volonté l'obligeait à se maintenir en vie, et la déesse guérisseuse avait confié à Frigga son admiration pour la ténacité de l'archère. Une vraie Valkyrie…

Et ce matin même, un garde était venu trouver Thor, lui disant que Kara s'était remise et que Eir l'autorisait à la voir. Il n'en fallut pas plus au dieu du tonnerre pour se diriger vers la chambre où l'Asgardienne était gardée.

- Il va venir ? s'éleva la voix de cette dernière alors qu'il s'approchait de la salle de soin.

- Dame Kara, s'il vous plaît, restez allongée !

- C'est mon épaule, bonne Eir, qui est blessée, non mes jambes ! Je sais toujours marcher.

- Kara, s'annonça le prince en faisant un pas dans la chambre de soin.

Les deux regards présents se tournèrent vers lui simultanément, tels des reflets, bien que leurs expressions divergeaient. Eir affichait plus du soulagement, alors que Kara avait un air satisfait.

On lui avait ôté son armure, un long tissu blanc lui enveloppait l'épaule gauche. Son bras droit abhorrait la large cicatrice faite par l'une des dagues de Loki, un peu comme une bouche grimaçante. Sa longue cascade de cheveux relevés en chignon peu soigné laissait voir son visage reposé. Sa pommette droite affichait une large entaille rose - autre cadeau de Loki alors que Gungnir était entre ses mains -, mais ses yeux avaient gardé leur lueur.

- Thor, s'exclama-t-elle pour lui répondre.

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais Eir n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et la força à s'allonger dans le lit aux couvertures blanches et au halo régénérateur doré.

- Dame Kara, pour la mort de Ymir, allongez-vous ! Notre prince s'est lui-même déplacé pour que vous n'ayez pas à vous lever dans votre état.

- Mais je vais très bien ! s'indigna l'archère en faisant rouler ses épaules avant de retenir un « Aïe ! » qui lui aurait fait perdre toute crédibilité.

- Kara, commença Thor, tu ferais mieux de suivre les sages conseils d'Eir. La perte de l'usage de ton bras serait un grand drame pour Asgard qui perdrait alors sa plus vaillante archère.

Même s'il avait dit sa dernière phrase d'un air comique, l'Asgardienne fut surprise par le ton presque pacificateur de sa voix. Il n'avait pourtant été exilé que trois jours sur Midgard. Mais s'il y avait été envoyé en enfant, il en revenait en homme. Rien que dans sa posture et dans son regard bleu infini, il y avait une maturité nouvelle qui laissa Kara muette, ne sachant quoi et comment lui répondre. Heureusement, Thor reprit la parole en se tournant vers Eir :

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser ?

L'archère prit tellement de temps à s'assurer qu'il avait bien « demandé » et non « ordonné », qu'elle ne vit pas Eir quitter la chambre après une révérence.

Dés qu'ils furent seuls, Thor resta dans l'entrée, fixant son amie avec toute l'intensité de son regard. Kara le soutint, bien que cela lui semblât aussi éprouvant que d'affronter un Troll à mains nues. C'était indiscutable : le dieu du tonnerre avait grandi, mûri.

Enfin, un sourire fendit le visage du jeune prince.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

- Toi aussi… Enfin, je veux dire que je suis contente que tu sois de retour. La dernière fois, il me semble que je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir.

Thor s'approcha d'un pas rythmé alors que son sourire s'étirait.

- C'est à toi que je dois mon retour. Sans ton intervention, Heimdall n'aurait jamais pu nous ramener.

Kara se souvint du gardien qu'elle avait laissé dans un état précaire au Bifrost et demanda comment il se portait.

- Il a repris des forces et du service. Il espérait pouvoir te remercier à ton réveil.

- J'irais lui rendre visite au Bifrost, promit l'archère avec un sourire que l'air grave du dieu assassina aussitôt.

Thor lui prit délicatement la main. Le contact de sa peau chaude fit frissonner ses doigts froids. Puis il posa sur elle un regard dont la sincérité était telle qu'elle faisait presque peur et lui annonça que :

- Le Bifrost a été détruit.

La nouvelle fut telle qu'elle décolla la tête blonde miel de Kara de son oreiller. L'effort soudain foudroya son épaule. Dans un cri où se mêlaient douleur et étonnement, elle posa une main apaisante sur son bandage et balbutia un « quoi » niais.

- Le Bifrost est détruit, reprit Thor. Je l'ai détruit. Sa puissance menaçait de raser Jotunheim. J'ai donc pris les mesures nécessaires pour arrêter la folie de mon fr…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, son mot mourut dans sa gorge. Ce silence soudain arracha Kara à sa surprise. Elle le regarda, les filaments d'or de ses yeux brillant d'encouragement, mais il secoua la tête dans un soupir et murmura simplement :

- … De Loki.

Son hésitation et cette modification confirmèrent les pensées de l'archère : il savait !

- Odin te l'a dit ?

Pinçant des lèvres tremblantes d'émotion, Thor baissa la tête comme un animal blessé. Lui prenant amicalement l'épaule, Kara se pencha vers lui pour capter son regard et ce qu'elle vit la troubla plus que la nouvelle de la destruction du Bifrost : Thor pleurait. Le divin dieu du tonnerre pleurait, lui qui était capable, à lui seul, de faire chuter la démographie de Jotunheim de moitié avait les yeux mouillés par le chagrin.

L'Asgardienne resta muette, incapable de trouver des mots de réconfort. Face à son trouble, Thor voulut parler, mais sa voix fut étranglée par un sanglot. Il répéta donc plus fort :

- Il a dit qu'il n'était pas mon frère… Qu'il ne l'avait jamais été…

Une autre larme roula le long de sa joue, mais Kara n'en fut pas surprise. C'était comme si elle entendait Loki hurler ces mots dans sa tête avec ce même ton froid, cruel et le même regard insensible qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle avait rampé à ses pieds.

- J'aurais dû être là pour lui…

L'archère leva un front plissé vers l'héritier d'Asgard.

- J'aurais dû être là quand il l'a appris, continua-il d'un air de reproche.

Le doigt de Kara lui relevant le menton le fit taire. Ses yeux noisette se plantèrent dans les siens de manière à ce qu'il écoute attentivement ce qu'elle allait lui dire :

- Il est ton frère, Thor.

La phrase résonna un temps dans la chambre.

- Et rien, ni les blessures, ni les combats, ni la jalousie, ni les rancoeurs ne pourront jamais vous séparer. Vous êtes liés par quelque chose de plus fort que les liens du sang.

Le dieu du tonnerre vit au sourire réconfortant de l'archère qu'elle croyait fermement en ce qu'elle disait.

- Loki est ton frère et il t'aime. Vous oublierez, promit-elle.

Les mots de Kara réchauffèrent le regard de Thor et séchèrent ses larmes. Délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal, il entoura ses épaules de ses bras forts et l'étreignit. Son amie répondit à son étreinte, reposant sa tête contre le torse du dieu. Ils restèrent ainsi quelque temps, puis la voix de l'Asgardienne rompit le silence :

- Où est-il ?

Thor s'écarta d'elle. À son regard confus, Kara crut qu'il n'avait pas compris sa question. Aussi la réitéra-t-elle :

- Où est Loki ? Je dois lui parler. Je dois m'excus…

Le prince baissa les yeux, coupant involontairement l'archère qui sentit l'inquiétude germer dans sa poitrine. Thor dut la sentir aussi, car il lui expliqua :

- Nous nous sommes battus, Kara. J'ai affronté Loki sur le Pont Arc-en-Ciel et, lors de l'explosion du Bifrost, nous avons tous deux été emportés. J'ai été sauvé, mais Loki…

Thor hésita une nouvelle fois, ne sachant si les yeux de Kara le suppliaient de se taire ou de terminer.

- Loki est tombé, finit-il par dire presque à contrecœur. Nous ignorons où il se trouve actuellement.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour s'apercevoir que le visage de son amie n'exprimait rien. Neutre, les traits lisses, il était indéchiffrable, comme si le temps s'y était arrêté. Ses yeux le fixaient, mais ne semblaient pas le voir, comme passant à travers lui. Si sa réaction face à la destruction du Bifrost avait été prévisible, elle était déroutante quant à la disparition de Loki. Thor en vint même à se demander si elle l'avait entendu.

- Kara… ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un garde qui s'avança d'un pas militaire jusqu'au centre de la chambre et se tourna, tout aussi machinalement, vers Thor.

- Prince Thor, Heimdall m'envoie. C'est au sujet de votre frère.

Aussitôt, toute l'attention du dieu fut dirigée sur le nouveau venu.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Le garde était sur le point de parler, quand son regard se posa sur Kara. Il se tut alors, ne sachant s'il pouvait parler en sa présence. L'information était pour Thor. S'en apercevant, ce dernier se posta à côté de l'archère et dit :

- Tu peux parler ! Kara est une amie et elle peut tout entendre.

Kara posa son regard sur le garde, l'insistant à parler. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard un instant, puis poussa un soupir de résignation et délivra son message, s'adressant toutefois plus au dieu qu'à l'archère :

- Sur ordre de votre père, Heimdall a porté son regard à travers les Neuf Royaumes à la recherche de votre frère. Ses yeux ont retourné chaque pierre de chaque monde, d'Alfheim à Svartlheim pour le retrouver.

Involontairement, Thor posa - un peu trop brusquement - sa main sur l'épaule de Kara. Un frisson parcourut cette dernière, qui remercia Gungnir d'avoir visé son autre épaule. Elle prit la main de son ami dans la sienne pour la serrer d'un air apaisant.

- Je suis navré, mon prince, continua le garde, mais Loki, prince d'Asgard, est introuvable. Heimdall et Odin ne craignent qu'il soit mort.

Un silence d'enterrement tomba sur la pièce.

La main de Thor sur l'épaule de Kara s'était raidie et était agitée de tremblements si légers qu'elle fut la seule à s'en apercevoir. Elle lui jeta un regard. Il se tenait droit, la tête haute. On aurait dit qu'il luttait pour ne pas se faire emporter par une vague.

- Est-ce que, finit-il par dire lentement, père et mère sont… ?

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait achever sa question, le garde lui répondit aussitôt :

- Ils ont été mis au courant, mon prince, il y a quelques instants.

Le dieu du tonnerre déglutit et lâcha un simple :

- Très bien…

Kara, elle restait silencieuse, semblant s'être perdue à l'autre bout des Neuf Royaumes.

Le garde s'humecta les lèvres, nerveux, puis se tourna vers les portes et fit signe à son collègue les gardant d'entrer.

- Nous avons trouvé ceci dérivant sur la mer de l'espace. Il semblait la remonter, à contre courant, vers la cité.

Le second garde s'approcha et Kara put distinguer ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains : le casque de Loki.

Une fois à la hauteur de son prince, il le lui tendit. Thor le prit avec autant de délicatesse que s'il eut été en verre. Étrangement, le casque du dieu de la malice semblait avoir perdu son éclat.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Thor, s'éleva la voix de l'Asgardienne à ses côtés.

Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, Kara affichait toujours un air détaché. Ou peut-être était-elle juste, comme elle l'avait, désolée ? Ses yeux et ses joues étaient secs et sa bouche muette de tout sanglot. Un léger sourire s'y dessina même.

- Tu devrais aller réconforter ta mère, lui murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

- Mais… Et toi, Kara ?

- Moi, ça ira, assura-t-elle. Tu dois être auprès d'Odin et de Frigga en cette tragédie qui s'abat sur la famille royale.

Elle posa une main insistante sur son bras.

- Ils ont besoin de toi. Va ! fit-elle avec qu'il n'ait pu répliquer. Je vais bien.

Thor resta encore quelques instants indécis, puis il finit par hocher la tête, raisonnablement. Se retournant vers le garde, il lui demanda d'aller l'annoncer auprès de son père. Puis il déposa le casque de son frère sur la table de chevet de Kara et se dirigea vers la porte.

Le regard de l'archère alla du casque au prince.

- Euh… Thor… ? le questionna-t-elle.

- J'ai vu mon frère tomber du haut du Pont Arc-en-Ciel, Kara, expliqua Thor avec une voix qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser. Je n'ai pas besoin de garder ceci avec moi. Je préfère te le confier. Je sais que tu en prendras soin.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Tu l'as toujours fait.

Kara détacha son regard de l'héritier d'Asgard pour le poser sur le casque à côté de son lit. Elle pouvait y voir son reflet, mais il était terne.

Thor voulut sortir, mais une parole le retint. Il la dit à l'intéressée :

- Il t'aimait, Kara… Énormément…

Puis, comme le profil de l'Asgardienne gardait un air détaché, il sortit, la laissant seule avec le garde venu leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ce dernier attendit quelques instants puis, voyant bien qu'il ne serait plus d'aucune utilité, s'inclina et se retira.

À peine eut-il refermer la porte, qu'un spasme de tristesse parcourut le visage de l'archère. Ses traits tremblèrent et s'étirèrent de chagrin. Ses yeux se gorgèrent de larmes. Lorsque la première s'en échappa, roulant sur l'entaille à peine cicatrisée de sa pommette, Kara s'effondra dans un sanglot contre son oreiller. Ses pleurs l'inondèrent alors qu'elle y étouffait ses cris :

- Non… Loki ! Non !

Soudain, elle s'arrêta et se redressa vivement, les joues ravagées par ses larmes. Ignorant la douleur qui lui tiraillait l'épaule, elle s'extirpa de son lit. Ses pieds chancelèrent au contact du sol. Elle se jeta sur les rideaux, barrant l'entrer au balcon, et les écarta d'un geste sec.

Un large rectangle de lumière projeta son ombre sur le sol. Elle y resta immobile, un temps, puis s'effaça, s'adossant contre le mur.

Dehors, l'Observatoire avait disparu de l'horizon. Sur le Pont Arc-en-Ciel brisé, Heimdall veillait toujours.

Kara posa sa main contre sa bouche de consternation, alors qu'une nouvelle vague brouillait sa vue et mouillait ses joues.

- Non, pitié, gémissait-elle en glissant le long du mur.

Il lui semblait que c'était son cœur qui avait été transpercé, non son épaule.

- T-Tout le monde, mais pas toi… Ne me fais pas ça…

S'asseyant, elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et plaqua ses yeux contre ses genoux comme pour arrêter ses larmes.

- S'il te plaît, Loki… Ne me laisses pas….

* * *

- Je vous attendais, Kara.

L'appellation surprit l'Asgardienne qui arrêta sa marche sur le Pont Arc-en-Ciel. Face à elle, lui tournant le dos, Heimdall l'avait annoncé sans même la regarder. « Kara » ? Ça avait toujours été « Archère » ou - elle s'en souvenait vaguement - « fillette », mais jamais « Kara ». Elle sourit : dans la bouche du gardien d'Asgard, son nom avait quelque chose de beau.

S'inclinant - bien qu'Heimdall dont les yeux ambres fixait l'univers n'y prêta guère attention -, elle le salua :

- Noble Heimdall, je me réjouis de vous voir de nouveau debout, gardant Asgard.

Heimdall tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, puis revint sur le vide sur lequel débouchait désormais le pont.

- Eir vous a laissée sortir ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, avoua Kara, en réalité, je suis sortie de ma chambre à son insu. Mon épaule ne me fait presque plus souffrir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais enfermée toute la journée. Eir a même dit que je pourrais de nouveau tirer à l'arc…

- J'en suis heureux, Kara, mais si vous me disiez exactement pourquoi vous me rendez visite, nous éviterons de nous perdre dans les courbettes et les belles paroles.

Sa réponse déstabilisa quelque peu l'archère qui assura d'une voix pourtant mal assurée :

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous me deviez des remerciements.

- Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de suffisamment insistant pour venir les cueillir vous-même. Je vous aurais fait demander dés votre réveil si vous l'étiez. Alors quelles sont vos vraies raisons ?

Après avoir arquée un de ses sourcils, ne sachant si elle devait prendre ça comme un compliment ou non, Kara ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Heimdall la coupa une nouvelle fois :

- Il est inutile de mentir, Kara. Vos yeux rougis parlent presque pour vous.

Une brève expression de surprise passa sur le visage de l'archère avant que elle ne détournât son regard, comme pour le cacher de Celui qui Voyait Tout. D'un geste superflu, elle essuya ses yeux, voulant probablement les laver de ce rouge accusateur, releva la tête et soupira.

- Je peux m'asseoir, demanda-t-elle en désignant le bord irrégulier du pont.

Bien que sa demande surpris le gardien, ce dernier accepta.

Kara s'approcha, s'assit et laissa ses jambes pendre au-dessus de la mer d'espace qui se jetait dans le cosmos. Elle se pencha et observa la manière dont les couleurs des nuages d'étoiles s'associaient. Lorsqu'il s'était intéressé à l'astrologie, Loki lui avait appris à réparer certains royaumes parmi les astres. L'image de lui tombant dans le néant s'imposa dans son esprit. L'archère la chassa aussitôt, fermant les yeux et se redressa. Elle voulait discuter, mais pas de Loki… Pas encore...

- Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant que le Bifrost n'est plus ? demanda-t-elle pour lancer la discussion priant pour qu'Heimdall ne la rabroue pas.

Mais il accéda à sa demande :

- Il existe bien d'autres manières de voyager entre les mondes, Kara. Nous en avons eu la preuve ces derniers jours. Il nous suffit de les trouver, car ils nous sont encore cachés, et d'apprendre à les utiliser.

- Avons-nous, malgré tout, des nouvelles de Jotunheim ?

- Odin a chargé Huginn et Muninn **(II)** de leur annoncer la mort de leur roi. Le peuple de Jotunheim est en deuil et ne désire plus qu'Asgard se mêle de ses affaires. Les tensions sont encore fortes et l'avenir de nos deux royaumes est incertain.

- Qui les dirigera maintenant que Laufey n'est plus ?

- Celui qui frappe **(III)** a eu de nombreux bâtards. Le tout est de savoir lequel d'entre eux montera sur le trône le plus vite.

- J'ai entendu les rumeurs, comme quoi Odin serait réveillé ?

- Oui. Le Père de Toutes Choses est sortit de son sommeil et s'active à réparer les erreurs qui ont été commises…

Heimdall s'arrêta, hésitant.

- … durant son absence.

Kara lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Rien sur son visage impartial ne laissait voir son hésitation. En se plongeant un peu plus dans son regard, Kara crut y voir s'y refléter le Bifrost disparu. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était demandée depuis combien de temps il pouvait contempler l'univers à travers ses deux yeux et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait vu pour ne plus s'en émouvoir.

L'archère prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers l'immensité de l'arbre Yggdrasil. Elle ne s'entendit même pas formuler silencieusement sa phrase dans sa tête, qu'elle s'échappait déjà de ses lèvres :

- Pouvez-vous voir Loki ?

Elle ravala un sanglot incontrôlé et attendit la réponse du gardien - bien qu'elle ne soit plus tout à fait sûre de vouloir l'entendre. En vérité, ses jambes lui hurlaient de détaler, courir loin, et pas forcément jusqu'au palais ou à sa chambre, mais jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'arrivent plus à la porter, dans un endroit inconnu où elle ne saurait trouver le chemin de retour. Mais ses mains restaient ancrées dans le sol, s'agrippant fortement à la surface cassée du Pont Arc-en-Ciel. Une voix dans sa tête les sommait de lâcher prise et une autre les suppliait de laisser Heimdall répondre. Alors Kara se dit qu'il lui serait mille fois plus difficile de ne pas avoir la réponse à sa question que de se lever pour s'enfuir.

Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsque la voix grave et profonde d'Heimdall fit tomber son jugement, à la manière d'une guillotine :

- Non, je ne le puis.

Il se passa quelque chose d'étrange en Kara, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivât jamais à expliquer. Peut-être un mélange d'étonnement prévisible, de désespoir profond et d'un triste soulagement… Autant de choses qui lui arrachèrent un rire étranglé par des larmes qui ne vinrent pas et qui firent retomber sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Est-ce que cela signifie forcément qu'il est mort ? demanda-t-elle pour ne pas sombrer.

- Non, mais cela lui laisse très peu de chance d'être en vie. Mon regard ne peut dépasser les frontières des Neuf Royaumes, mais il existe d'autres dimensions, d'autres mondes que nous ne pouvons atteindre.

- Pourrait-il y avoir trouver refuge ?

- J'en doute fort, Kara. Il était bien plus probable qu'il atterrisse sur l'un des Neuf Mondes que de se perdre au-delà, en tombant ainsi du haut d'Asgard.

Le menton de Kara demeura collé à sa poitrine, cachant l'expression de son visage.

- Odin devrait se lancer à sa recherche, reprit-elle toujours sans lever les yeux.

- Sans un passage sûr entre les mondes, le roi ne risquera jamais la vie d'un de ses soldats et encore moins celle de son propre fils, quand bien même celui-ci le lui demanderait, dans des recherches qui sont déjà vouées à l'échec.

- Mais nous parlons d'un prince ! Pas d'un vulgaire Einheri **(IV)** qui s'est perdu en Hel !

- Il est mort, Kara.

Le ton tranchant du gardien fouetta violemment la nuque de l'archère qui releva aussitôt la tête. Les muscles de son visage étaient détendus, comme vidés de toute force. Elle voulut répliquer, mais ne trouva rien pour contredire la triste vérité qu'Heimdall lui imposait.

- Il est mort et vous devez l'accepter.

La bouche de Kara s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer un souffle fin, comme une tentative de réponse.

- Je ne peux pas, réussit-elle à chuchoter. Je ne lui permet pas. Il ne peut pas l'être. La mort ne lui va guère.

- Saviez-vous que des funérailles lui sont organisées ? demanda Heimdall après un silence.

L'Asgardienne se retint de se laisser tomber dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas compris ! Elle espérait ne pas avoir compris.

- Des funérailles ? À qui ? Pourquoi ?

- Odin désire offrir des funérailles dignes d'un prince à son fils, expliqua le gardien.

- Que… Mais il ne peut pas ! protesta l'archère qui n'en revenait pas. Vous n'avez pas retrouvé son corps !

- Ses affaires seront toutes rassemblées et brûlées. Pour la famille royale, ces obsèques ont leur signification, mais pour la plus grande partie de la cour, c'est un moyen d'effacer définitivement l'existence et les actes de ce traître.

- Taisez-vous ! explosa Kara, les bras agités de furieux tremblements. Loki n'est pas un…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler et fixa une étoile en dessous d'elle. Heimdall resta silencieux attendant qu'elle parle.

- Vous savez quelles rumeurs courent à mon sujet ? Quels chuchotements cruels me suivent lorsque je traverse les couloirs ? « Alors voici celle qui a trahi le Vahalla. L'Archère d'Asgard ? N'a-t-elle pas honte ? Elle a failli nous conduire à notre perte en s'alliant avec ce traître de Loki. Le Père de Tout peut dire ce qu'il veut, que le conseil de la Chevauchée la bannisse pour avoir mis la sécurité d'Asgard en péril ! »

Le chagrin qui étreignait sa voix avait disparu, gelé par son ton froid.

- Je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais très bien que Brunhilde n'attendait que cette occasion pour me remettre à ma place. Oh ! elle ne bannira pas, mais elle se fera un plaisir de m'ôter toute chance de devenir Valkyrie. Je serai condamnée au mieux à servir de l'hydromel aux valeureux guerriers envoyés au Vahalla et à satisfaire leurs fantasmes en attendant la fin du monde. Plus rien ne me lie au roi. J'ai été l'Archère Royale de Loki, j'ai renié les Valkyries pour ça. Loki étant mort, je suis de nouveau soumise à leur autorité.

- Le Vahalla fait valoir ses droits sur ses recrues.

- Recrue, oui ! Je n'ai jamais dépassé ce stade. On me bannira de l'Ordre des Valkyrie, un ordre que je n'ai jamais intégré. On me retira le titre de guerrière d'Odin, un titre qu'on ne m'a jamais donnée. La belle plaisanterie !

Kara laissa s'échapper un rire amer.

- Il me suffirait de sauter, murmura-t-elle toujours en fixant le vide. Je pourrais sauter…

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle se pencha légèrement hors du Pont Arc-en-Ciel.

- Vous ne le ferez pas Kara, la retint Heimdall sans ciller.

L'Asgardienne s'arrêta, semblant se rendre compte de qu'elle faisait.

- Non, avoua-t-elle après un rire minable. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour ça. Il me l'avait dit.

Pour une fois, les yeux du gardien daignèrent se poser sur elle.

- Kara, ici, nous ne parlons pas de courage, mais de raison. Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de suffisamment insensée pour sauter par vous-même. Mais cela ne fait pas de vous une lâche.

Kara planta son regard dans celui d'Heimdall.

- En réalité, continua ce dernier, le simple fait d'y avoir songé vous rend plus loyale que le plus fidèle serviteur de ce royaume.

Le gardien et l'archère se regardèrent quelques instants, alors qu'un sourire de gratitude se dessinait sur le visage de l'Asgardienne. Pendant un instant, ses traits s'illuminèrent, comme réconfortés.

Puis Heimdall détourna son regard pour le diriger vers le palais.

- Kara, je crois que votre frère vous demande.

Son frère ?

- Vali est rentré ?

- Il y a quelques jours, juste avant le départ de Dame Sif et des 3 Guerriers pour Midgard. Il a envoyé un garde vous quérir. Il doit vous parler.

Voilà des mois que son demi-frère était partit à Alfheim à l'autre bout d'Asgard, sans lui donner des nouvelles.

Kara hésita un instant à se lever. Heimdall l'y encouragea.

Se mettant difficilement debout - ses jambes semblaient aussi faibles que celles d'un faon -, elle s'inclina et se dirigea vers le palais. Elle s'était déjà éloignée de plusieurs pas lorsque la voix d'Heimdall s'éleva une dernière fois dans son dos :

- Revenez me voir, Kara. Je vous dois encore des remerciements.

* * *

Vali était encadré par deux gardes royaux.

Ses magnifiques boucles frôlaient de leurs pointes dorées ses épaules larges et carrés d'archer. Ses bras forts étaient cerclés par de magnifiques bracelets d'argents inscris de rune Alfe - cadeau du souverain d'Alfheim. Sa belle tunique couleur écorce recouvrait sa silhouette athlétique et élancée et ses yeux d'un violet lilas fixaient sa demi-sœur face à lui. Ils ne la foudroyaient pas, mais c'était bien pire.

Kara s'approcha, regardant ses pieds, et attendit. Elle avait espéré qu'il parlerait le premier. C'était lui l'aîné, il se devait de prendre les initiatives, mais c'était elle la fautive.

- Bonjour, grand frère. Ton séjour en Alfheim s'est bien déroulé ?

- Tu n'as pas honte, Kara ?

- … Non.

Vali soupira et demanda aux gardes de les laisser seul.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, l'archer secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Je savais que ça finirait comme ça. Je l'ai toujours su. Depuis le jour où tu as décidé d'entrer au Vahalla, plutôt que d'être élevée à la cour et de te marier, comme une vraie Ase.

- Je suis Vane, grand frère. C'est toi l'Ase ! C'est toi l'archer, toi que mère a reconnu comme son fils légitime. Celui qui destiné à survivre au Crépuscule des Puissances **(V)**. Moi, je ne suis que la bâtarde. Quelle vie aurais-je eu à la cour si j'y étais entrée avec cette réputation ? En entrant au Vahalla, j'avais eu l'espoir qu'Asgard abandonnerait cette image de fille illégitime et m'accepterait comme son archère. Je ne voulais pas être Ase, Vali. Je voulais être Asgardienne, une vraie Valkyrie.

- Si tu voulais tellement être acceptée, Kara, pourquoi as-tu voulu devenir archère ? Pourquoi as-tu choisi de prendre l'arc plutôt que l'épée ?

Accusant le coup, Kara détourna le regard et ne lui répondit pas. Vali haussa le ton, réitérant sa question :

- Parce que je voulais que tu sois fier de moi ! cria-t-elle. Je voulais que tu sois fier de moi, au moins une fois…

- C'est comme ça que tu me rends fier ? En te rendant coupable de trahison ?

- Je n'ai pas trahi Asgard ! Je l'ai sauvée !

- Le Vahalla juge que tu as indirectement attenté à la sécurité d'Asgard en te ralliant à Loki.

- Tu n'as jamais aimé Loki !

- Et tu me comprends maintenant quand tu vois dans quel pétrin il t'a mise ! cacha l'archer.

- Je te déteste, grand frère !

Vali posa un regard interloqué sur l'archère dont les poings serrés tremblaient légèrement. Sa respiration était devenue sifflante entre ses dents.

L'Ase s'approcha d'elle, d'un pas calme. D'un geste lent et protecteur, il prit une mèche de ses cheveux miels entre ses longs doigts fins.

- Kara, le contraire de l'amour n'est pas la haine, mais l'indifférence. Et je refuse de rester indifférent face au sort qui t'attend. Tu es ma sœur, Kara.

- Mais toi, tu n'es pas mon frère, Vali, riposta-t-elle sèchement. Tu es juste la bonne poire en fin de file qui m'a recueillie parce je n'avais plus personne. Je te fais honte ! Tu as pris soin de moi uniquement parce que mon père ne voulait plus le faire et parce que notre mère n'a jamais voulu assumer ce rôle.

Sa tête se secouait furieusement et des larmes de colère mouillaient ses yeux. Vali prit son visage entre ses mains élégantes, presque féminines, et dit d'un air sincère :

- Non, petite sœur. J'ai pris soin de toi, parce que moi aussi, je voulais être fier de toi.

Kara fixa un instant son frère, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais il ne lui avait dit ça. Lui qui n'avait jamais pris part à ses entraînements au tir à l'arc, qui partait toujours en voyage à Alfheim, qui était auréolé de gloire, courtisé par les Asgardiennes, adulé par les Asgardiens. Qui n'offrait ses conseils qu'à ceux qu'il jugeait digne, qui ne donnait son amitié à personne, préférant rester solitaire, comme un vrai archer.

Alors qu'une première larme dégringolait le long de sa joue, Kara se jeta contre lui, l'enlaçant fortement contre elle, enfouillant sa tête contre son buste. Elle eut d'abord peur qu'il la repousse, mais Vali caressa sa chevelure d'une main apaisante et fraternelle.

- Je réclamerai mes droits sur toi à ton procès, dit-il d'une voix douce. Odin me les accordera si cela peut t'éviter le lit des Einheriars. Tu devras renoncer à tout éventuel titre au sein du Vahalla ou de la Garde Royale et tu reviendras vivre avec moi. Tu pourras continuer de tirer à l'arc si cela te fait plaisir. Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose : que tu me laisses te trouver un bon parti, tu l'épouses, tu lui donnes autant d'enfant qu'il voudra et que tu pourras lui donner et tu refais ta vie. Loin de toutes ses histoires, loin du Vahalla, de la Garde Royale, du palais, de Thor et de Loki…

L'étreinte de Kara se resserra, comme pour le faire taire.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, murmura-t-elle contre le torse de son frère.

- Je sais, petite sœur, mais tu n'as plus le choix.

* * *

De sa chambre, Thor observait les deux archers serrés l'un contre l'autre. Son cœur se pinça si violemment à cette vue qu'il le fit verser une larme et projeter violement un vase contre le mur, en vociférant le nom de son défunt frère.

* * *

**(I)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique, Eir est une déesse Ase et une guérisseuse efficace (certains textes mentionnent qu'elle peut « rendre la vie à ce qui mort »)._

**(II)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique et dans l'univers de Marvel, Huginn (Pensée) et Muninn (Mémoire) sont les deux corbeaux d'Odin qui les envoie à travers les Neuf Royaumes pour le tenir informer de ce qui s'y déroule._

**(III)**_ Autre nom de Farbauti, Géant des Glaces qui est le véritable père de Loki dans la mythologie nordique. Marvel a simplement inversé les rôles, en faisant de Laufey le géniteur et Farbauti la génitrice du dieu de la malice._

**(IV) **Dans_ la mythologie nordique, un Einheri (Einheriar au pluriel) est un guerrier mort au combat, amené par les Valkyries au Vahalla où il boit, mange et s'entraîne pour combattre aux côté d'Odin lors du Ragnarok._

**(V)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique, Vali, fils d'Odin et de Rind, est un habile tireur à l'arc et l'un des seuls rescapé du Ragnarok._

* * *

**Bon, prochain chapitre dimanche prochain, je vous le promet - _Loki, je te dispense de commentaire et je t'ai dit de dégager !_**

**Si vous avez détecté des fautes de grammaire, de conjugaison ou d'orthographe veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Je vous rappelle que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toutes ma fortune.**

**Sur ce bonne semaine et lisez bien,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**P.S :**** j'ai crée une page Facebook, si cela intéresse l'un ou l'une d'entre vous. Le lien se trouve sur mon profil**


	12. CHAPITRE VI, II

**Ce chapitre aurait dû être posté en temps et en heure - soit dimanche, il y cinq jours -, mais, alors que je finissais le procès de Kara, l'insatisfication - Ô maudite ! Pire ennemie de l'écrivain ! - s'installa dans mon esprit. Je m'empressais alors de tout remanier pour vous livrer une version plus que satisfaisante. Enfin ! vous n'aurez plus à vous plaindre de mes retards - qui ont été nombreux - puisque ceci est le dernier, l'ultime chapitre !**

**Oui, très cher lecteur, lorsque vous aurez fini votre lecture, l'histoire prendra fin et vous devrez dire au revoir à Kara, Archère d'Asgard. J'en suis aussi chagrinée que vous. Vous m'en voyez donc encore plus navrée de vous livrer ce dernier chapitre en retard - l'expression "finir en beauté" ne va décidément pas !**

**Merci à mes très chère , YaNa31, Criostal 1994, La petite souris, Svjetlana, Daiky et littleharleen pour leurs reviews.**

**Merci aussi à Daiky pour suivre cette fic et à Cherry-Fassavoy pour l'avoir ajoutée à ses favoris.**

**Et enfin, merci à tous mes lecteurs anonymes qui sont venu chaque jour s'enquérir de la fin de cette fic. Loin de moi a toujours été l'idée de vous torturer.**

**SkyA.**

**P.S : musique conseillée pour la lecture de ce chapitre, "Bannishment" de Patrick Doyle**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

_« Il n'est pas mort ! »_

* * *

**D**es gros et lourds nuages noirs chargeaient le ciel déjà assombri par la nuit, mais il ne pleuvait pas. Kara avait toujours cru qu'une pluie battante tombait pour chaque funérailles, comme si le ciel pleurait... Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas pour celles-ci !

Kara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas des funérailles ! Il n'y avait pas de corps, pas de pluie et personne n'était triste. Oh ! Bien sûr, les membres de la cour asgardienne affichaient tous cette mine attristée qu'ils avaient répété pendant tellement de temps, tellement de fois qu'elle paraissait presque sincère. Mais l'archère n'était pas dupe ! Les gens véritablement touchés par cet événement, elle pouvait les compter sur les doigts de ses mains.

Le doux clapotement des vagues de la mer espace chantait à quelques mètres de la foule rassemblée. Aux premiers rangs, les proches du défunt se tenaient droits, tentant de garder l'air stoïque que leur imposait leur statut de famille royale. Odin se dressait tel un vieux chêne, enroulé dans sa cape rubis, Huginn et Muninn sur ses épaules. Son capuchon dissimulait son visage, mais Kara devinait son air impassible. À sa droite, Thor serrait Mjolnir dans sa main. Ses jointures en étaient blanches de chagrin. Sa crinière blonde, devenue terne, avait perdu ses reflets. Les beaux yeux de Frigga étaient, eux, déjà inondés par des larmes que Sif, à côté d'elle, avait de la peine à retenir en la soutenant, ses bras de dame guerrière entourant ses épaules de reine d'un air réconfortant. En son for intérieur, Kara pestait de ne pas être à la place de la jeune déesse. Mais sa part de responsabilité dans ces obsèques l'avait maintenue à sa place, loin du large et de la foule, montée sur une falaise d'où elle voyait tout.

Le cortège arriva. De sa hauteur, il était difficile de le voir, mais avec sa vue d'archère, Kara n'en eut aucun mal. Principalement des livres ! L'Asgardienne sourit, mi-nostalgique, mi-sarcastique. Loki avait toujours aimé lire. À croire qu'il n'avait jamais eu à apprendre et qu'il était né avec un livre dans les mains. Il lui arrivait de passer ses journées enfermé dans la bibliothèque, une torche accrochée au-dessus de sa tête illuminant les lignes d'un vieux grimoire sur l'utilisation d'une dent de dragon. Parfois, lorsque le jour déclinait, il lui arrivait de l'emporter jusque dans sa chambre et de le finir à la lueur de la lune. Mais, ça, quiconque ayant jamais entendu parler de Loki le savait. Mais combien d'entre eux savaient qu'il avait passé plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits à décrypter un grimoire runique pour apprendre à créer ses illusions ? Que lorsqu'il n'avait pas réussi à traduire une phrase, il avait fait le chemin jusqu'à Svartlheim **(I)** pour trouver les runes qui lui manquaient ? Kara, elle, le savait : elle l'avait accompagnée - enfin, dans ses souvenirs, il l'y avait "un peu" forcé.

En plissant un peu plus les yeux, l'archère put apercevoir quels objets divers. Des instruments d'alchimies : le prince avait toujours eu la main sûre et l'esprit créatif, trouvant une recette et la modifiant à sa guise pour en obtenir les effets désirés. Du matériel d'astrologie : il arrivait parfois à Loki, lorsqu'il n'avait pas la tête plongée dans un bouquin, d'observer les étoiles, un petit air rêveur dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Des objets de divinations : bien que le dieu n'ait jamais réussi à correctement utiliser cet art obscur, il s'y était entêté et avait, une ou deux fois, réussi à prédire le temps qu'il ferait.

Kara nota l'absence d'armes, d'armures ou de trophées qui rappelleraient ses exploits héroïque. Pourtant, Loki avait plus souvent affronté la fureur des champs de bataille que la plupart des petits seigneurs hypocrites qui l'avaient souvent raillé. Il n'était pas un habile escrimeur, mais il était un fin stratège et avait bien souvent sauver son frère et ses compagnons de situation périlleuse. Et tirer Kara de pas mal de pétrin !

Mais Loki avait emporté son armure et ses fameuses dagues dans la mort. Et son casque... L'archère repensa au casque que Thor lui avait confié. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'ainsi le dieu du tonnerre l'empêchait d'être brûlé et réduit en cendres pour la mort de son porteur.

Elle s'en était souvent moquée de ce casque. Elle avait souvent raillé le dieu du malice sur le peu de crédibilité qu'il lui apportait. Mais ce casque lui était si propre qu'il était presque devenu un reflet de Loki et elle refusait de le voir livrer au feu comme un vulgaire bouquin. Une fois qu'elle avait réintégré ses appartements, Kara l'avait mis à l'abri pour que personne ne mette la main dessus. Elle le garderait, il lui appartenait.

Pessimistement, l'archère avait cru qu'on accorderait qu'un simple radeau à la mémoire du prince. Mais c'était un vrai drakkar, au voile verte arborant les armoiries de la famille royale, qui avait été mis à flot. "Tant mieux !" devaient penser la plupart des aristocrates ici présents, " le feu d'artifice n'en sera que plus impressionnant !"

Mécaniquement, des gardes déposèrent les effets du défunt dans le bateau dans un silence religieux. Odin s'avança ensuite et décrocha la lourde chaîne d'or retenant sa cape et l'y déposa, toujours avec une expression flegmatique. Frigga quitta l'étreinte de Sif et retira ses riches bracelets, décrocha ses boucles d'oreilles serties de pierres précieuses, et les embrassa avant de les poser prés du souvenir de son fils. La tradition voulait que la famille lègue ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, mais la couronne et le trône n'étaient pas adaptés à ce genre d'offrande.

Puis Thor s'avança. Aucun bijou ne le paraît. Il décrocha simplement sa cape et recouvrit le tout avec. Presque involontairement, la main de Kara glissa à sa dague, Sigil, accrochée autour de sa cuisse. Elle ravala l'envie de fendre la foule pour la déposer dans le drakkar.

Lentement, Thor mit le drakkar à flot, en poussant la coque. Sa main y était si fermement plaquée qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il tentait de le retenir. Lorsque l'eau lui arriva à la ceinture, il s'écarta. Les nuages noirs soufflèrent alors un vent qui fit se gonfler la voile de l'embarcation, l'éloignant un peu plus du large, le perdant sur la mer de l'espace. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment éloigner et qu'on ne puisse plus en distinguer que les contours, Thor leva Mjolnir.

Le ciel se mit alors à gronder. Des flashs de lumière l'illuminèrent. Le vent souffla de plus bel, devenant une bourrasque sifflante. Puis, d'un geste net, sec, le dieu du tonnerre abattit son marteau. La foudre tomba et embrasa le drakkar.

La respiration de Kara se bloqua en voyant les flammes hautes comme des montagnes dévorer l'embarcation de leurs langues rougeoyantes. Le vert de sa voile rougit, grignoté par un brasier infernal. Des étincelles s'en échappèrent pour ramper vers le ciel, le constellant à la manière d'étoile.

Au fur et à mesure que le feu engloutissait le drakkar, la foule se retira. Il ne devait rester que la famille et les cendres du mort. Le bateau de feu s'éloigna, porté par les vagues, jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un point flamboyant à l'horizon. Lorsqu'il disparut, englouti par les flammes et l'horizon, il ne restait sur la plage que le couple royal et le prince héritier.

Odin prit son épouse par les épaules et ils partirent tous deux, laissant leur fils seul face à la mer et le souvenir de son frère.

Thor resta immobile quelques instants, fixant un point droit devant lui comme s'il espérait voir le drakkar brûlé réapparaître, Loki à son bord. Mais Mjolnir était une arme de destruction et la résurrection ne faisait pas partie de son pouvoir au combien étendu.

Devenue lourde, la tête blonde du dieu du tonnerre retomba contre sa poitrine. Thor poussa un long et profond soupir que les larmes transformèrent peu à peu en sanglot. Il pleura plusieurs secondes, minutes, heures, il ne sut le dire, mais lorsque enfin ses pleurs cessèrent de ravager ses joues, il se sentit vidé, asséché. C'est ce moment-là que choisit la pluie pour tomber. L'héritier la maudit intérieurement, lui demandant pourquoi, par Ymir, elle n'était pas venue plus tôt, pourquoi elle n'avait pas éteint le feu qui avait consumé les souvenirs de son frère. Lorsque les premières gouttes s'écrasèrent sur son front, elles lui parurent acides.

Jetant un dernier regard à l'horizon, Thor se détourna pour remonter la plage et escalader la falaise qui le ramènerait au palais où Loki ne l'attendrait plus jamais. Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, il découvrit Kara, debout, droite, son regard perdu devant elle.

Ses longues boucles étaient assombries par la pluie et ses yeux semblaient vides. Ses bras étaient plaqués le long de son corps. Sa main droite serrait Sigil. L'archère demeurait immobile, comme endormie. Elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Thor. Peut-être même ne s'était-elle pas aperçu du départ du reste de la foule.

Le jeune dieu s'approcha lentement d'elle, comme craignant de la brusquer, et posa une main sur son épaule désormais quasiment guérite.

- Kara...

Le retour à la réalité fut moins violent qu'il ne l'avait cru. L'Asgardienne se contenta de battre des paupières, s'éveillant.

Elle tourna doucement son regard vers Thor.

- Oh ! Thor ! s'exclama-t-elle simplement. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû partir plus tôt.

Elle avait dit aussi, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bête oubli. Thor secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas bien grave. Les commissures de Kara s'étirèrent difficilement en un sourire triste. De l'eau ruisselait le long de ses joues, mais le prince ne put dire s'il s'agissait de la pluie ou de larme.

Disant qu'il valait mieux éviter de prendre froid, il la raccompagna jusqu'au palais et la laissa aux portes de sa chambre. Puis il lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Dés qu'il se fut retourner, la voix de l'archère lui murmura :

- On continuera quand même à s'entraîner ensemble, comme avant ?

- Je crains Kara, lui répondit-il sans se retourner, que plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant...

Ses mots n'étaient pas durs. Juste tristement vrais.

* * *

Kara referma la porte de ses appartements en s'y adossant. Le silence de la pièce lui hurla dans les oreilles. Désespérément vide !

L'archère s'avança jusqu'au centre de sa chambre et dérocha simplement sa cape améthyste qui glissa de ses épaules pour aller s'étaler sur le sol. D'un geste tout aussi machinal, elle retira son armure et sa robe, se déchaussa de ses bottes et se débarrassa de Sigil qu'elle posa sur le sofa.

La fraîcheur de sa chambre enveloppa avec douceur son corps nu. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se sécher, Kara se dirigea jusqu'à son lit. Le casque de Loki était posé sur sa table de chevet. Kara s'assit sur ses draps et le regarda un temps. Son reflet n'y apparaissait plus que sous une forme de silhouette.

L'Asgardienne tendit des doigts fébriles vers lui et effleura les deux cornes qui l'ornaient. Les marques bleues sur son poignet avaient complètement disparut.

_"Ça te va très bien les cornes !" _

Elle le prit délicatement entre ses mains et le détailla.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Ça t'allait très bien...

Puis elle s'allongea sur ses draps, serrant le casque contre elle.

- Dis-moi que tout ira bien... J'ai peur, Loki... Promets-moi que tout ira bien...

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain, elle ne se rappela même pas s'être assoupie.

Ses yeux se plissèrent pour s'habituer à la lumière de l'aube. Elle se releva et s'étira. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle passa la main dans ses cheveux qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose manquait. Le casque avait disparu.

Kara se jeta sous ses couvertures qu'elle retourna. Elle envoya ses coussins valser à travers la pièce et rampa sous son lit. Sa table de chevet était déserte, le sofa également. On ne pouvait pas lui avoir volé ! Personne n'aurait osé.

Enveloppant sa cape autour de sa tailler, Kara sortit sur son balcon. Elle le parcourut en long en large et en travers. Un casque ne disparaissait pas comme ça. Un casque...

Elle se jeta contre la balustrade, et jeta un regard dans le vide. Un casque ne pouvait s'évaporer ainsi en une nuit. Un casque...

L'archère leva son regard vers le Pont Arc-en-Ciel. Un casque...

Un casque appartenait à quelqu'un...

La réponse frappa si violemment Kara qu'elle chancela.

Un casque appartenait à quelqu'un !

Ses mains se plaquèrent contre sa bouche pour étouffer un rire de soulagement.

- Tu n'es pas mort...

Quelqu'un possédait ce casque ! Quelqu'un en avait besoin pour se protéger lors d'une bataille, ou lors du long voyage de retour jusqu'à chez lui. !

Une larme perla au coin des yeux de Kara. Le casque de Loki était parti retrouver son digne possesseur.

- Il n'est pas mort ! Hurla-t-elle au crâne d'Ymir, comme un cri de victoire.

* * *

L'antichambre de la salle du conseil était oppressante. Ses murs étaient recouverts de miroirs lustrés jusqu'à la brillance, si bien que, où que l'on posât son regard, on voyait une des glaces nous renvoyait notre reflet avec un air accusateur. Si on levait, par lâcheté, les yeux au plafond pour y échapper, on tombait sur une peinture terrifiante de la Chevauchée des Valkyries lors du Crépuscule des Puissances. Brunhilde et ses sœurs y étaient représentées, montées sur de puissants étalons blancs ailés dont les naseaux crachaient de la fumée. L'argent de leurs armures et l'acier de leurs épées semblaient miroiter par un habile jeu de couleur. Sous elles, une armée d'Einheriars de fer et de sang s'étalait le long de la plaine Idavol **(II)**. Le ciel était noir et les étoiles effacées. Seul le soleil brillait faiblement en arrière-plan alors que les deux ténébreuses mâchoires du gigantesque loup Fenrir l'engloutissaient **(III)**. La peinture transpirait la fureur de la dernière charge des guerrières d'Odin comme si elle se déroulait juste devant le spectateur, le forçant à baisser les yeux, vaincu.

Mais Kara vivait au Vahalla depuis des siècles et les pièges de cette salle ne l'effrayaient plus. Assise en tailleur sur le sol aux pavés d'argent et aux jointures dorées, elle fermait ses yeux, leurs épargnants l'effrayant spectacle de l'antichambre du conseil, et se concentrait sur sa respiration. Elle se rappelait avoir vu Loki faire ça pendant des heures…

- Archère Kara, appela la voix d'un garde.

Les yeux de l'Asgardienne s'ouvrirent.

- Le conseil est prêt à vous entendre.

- Bien, sourit-elle en se relevant. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, m'accorder encore quelques minutes ?

Le garde la regarda, hésita et puis s'inclina en assurant qu'il fera ce qu'il pourra. Il se retira et les portes menant à la salle du conseil se refermèrent. Leurs glaces renvoyèrent son reflet à Kara si brutalement qu'elle sursauta.

Elle était vêtue de son habituelle armure et de sa jupe à traîne. L'entaille sur son avant-bras droit était complètement cicatrisée et ne formait plus qu'une simple courbe légèrement rosée entourant le membre. En revanche, son épaule arborait toujours la marque de Gungnir. Une espèce de large hématome d'un violet noircissant sur les contours qui donnait à la peau un aspect brûlé. Le gantelet recouvrant son bras gauche en cachait une partie. L'entaille sur sa pommette droite, elle, n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était. À peine un fin trait marron foncé. Kara sourit. Ses cheveux tombant de manière toujours aussi désordonnées dans son dos lui donnaient un air encore plus amoché.

Soudain le reflet de Thor apparut derrière elle.

- Tu sembles nerveuse.

Toujours souriante, l'archère se tourna vers le vrai dieu du tonnerre qui vint se poster à côté d'elle.

- Je me dirais folle si je te prétendais le contraire, répondit-elle accompagnée d'un petit rire.

Ce dernier s'évanouit néanmoins. Nerveuse ? Un peu. C'était quand même elle qu'on allait juger.

- La salle est pleine ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle déborde.

L'évidence de la réponse du dieu souleva un des sourcils de l'archère d'un air peu rassuré.

- C'est la première fois qu'autant de monde se rassemble pour admirer ma personne. C'est fou comme cela me déplaît ! Je déteste être prise pour le centre de l'attention. Je préfère l'attirer !

Sa propre plaisanterie la détendit quelques secondes.

- Et quand je pense, reprit-elle, que la plupart de ces idiots sont ici pour voir la justice valkyrienne me traîner dans la boue de crime imaginaire et me condamner, cela m'horripile davantage.

L'inquiétude passa sur le visage de Thor.

- Mais ton frère compte bien…

- Rassures-toi, Thor ! J'ai dit qu'ils le voulaient, pas que cela arriverait.

Bien sûr, Kara avait mis Thor au courant des plans de Vali. L'angoisse du dieu du tonnerre face à l'approche du procès de l'archère l'avait fait céder, bien qu'elle lui ait demandé de rien dire à son père. Pourtant, Kara connaissait l'incapacité de Thor à garder un secret. Pourtant, il avait été étrangement sage cette fois-ci, mais ce procès le répugnait.

- C'est injuste, dit-il.

- Non ! le reprit Kara. C'est mon procès.

- Mais tu n'es en rien coupable du crime dont on t'accuse ! C'est tout le contraire ! Sans toi, Asgard serait détruite.

- Quels dommages que la séance ne fasse appel à aucun témoin ! Tes paroles en auraient captivé plus d'un.

Le ton détaché de l'Asgardienne agaça le prince au lieu de l'apaiser.

- Kara, es-tu seulement consciente de ce qui t'attend ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kara se tourna vers son ami et répondit d'une voix dont le sérieux contrasté fortement avec son précédent ton :

- La honte, le déshonneur et la déchéance. Et, des trois, la déchéance est ce que je redoute le moins.

Ses iris noisette se plantèrent dans les yeux bleus du fils d'Odin.

- Je n'ignore ni les faits qui me sont reprochés, ni les arguments qu'utilisera le Conseil contre moi. À ma trahison envers Asgard et sa sécurité en acceptant le titre d'Archère Royale de Loki, s'ajoute ma désobéissance lorsque nous nous sommes rendus sur Jotunheim, où nous avons déclenché une guerre des plus regrettables. Cela dresse une liste d'accusation plus que rêvée pour Brunhilde et les autres Valkyries pour me faire payer toutes ces années où j'ai défié leurs ordres avec insolence. J'entre dans cette salle en Archère d'Asgard, mais j'en ressortirais en servante du Vahalla ou en fille à marier si le manège de mon frère réussit. Quoiqu'il y arrive, une partie de moi sera assassinée lors de ce procès - que je qualifierai plus d'exécution public. Ai-je assez bien résumer ma situation ?

Elle s'arrêta haletante.

Thor continua de la fixer quelques instants, avant de se détourner.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes Kara.

Son air triste le rendait sincère.

- Moi non plus…

- J'ai besoin de toi. Si je le pouvais, je t'aiderais

- Je le sais, dit Kara en posant une main sur son épaule, mais mon sort n'est plus entre les mains du pouvoir royal. Je suis de nouveau soumise, par la disparition de ton frère, au jugement du conseil de la Chevauchée. Jugement qui ne m'a jamais été favorable.

Ici, elle reprit un ton détendu.

- Autant te dire que j'ai autant de chance d'y survivre que de battre Skadi à la chasse et Ymir sait à quel point Skadi est une bonne chasseresse **(IV)**.

Thor accorda un sourire à sa blague. Puis il la regarda.

Quelle que soit l'issue de son procès, il ne pourrait plus la revoir. Le Vahalla lui interdira l'accès au palais royal et Vali en fera autant. Non, plus jamais ils ne s'affronteraient en duel amical aux alentours de la ville.

Thor serra son amie contre lui.

- Tu vas me manquer Kara.

L'archère lui répondit par une petite tape dans le dos.

- Tout ira bien. Tu verras.

Puis elle s'écarta.

- Où te trouveras-tu ?

- Prés des trônes.

- Au premier rang avec ton père ? Tant mieux ! tu me verras mieux.

Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et sourit jusqu'à ce qu'il en fasse autant. Puis elle désigna la porte du regard.

- Le temps presse… Va !

Cependant, Thor ne broncha pas.

- Kara... commença-t-il, mais il ne trouva rien à dire.

- Va ! incita l'Asgardienne.

Le dieu du tonnerre hocha imperceptiblement la tête, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Sois forte, lui lança-t-il sans se retourner - il craignait ne pouvoir repartir dans ce cas. Sois fière !

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut parti que Kara lui répondit dans un murmure :

- Il le faut bien. Qui le sera à ma place.

* * *

La salle du conseil de la Chevauchée des Valkyries était à peu prés semblable à la salle du trône d'Asgard, en moins grande et avec plus de trône. Neuf étaient disposés en arc de cercle au fond de la salle, occupés par les neuf Valkyries **(V)** en chef du Vahalla, Brunhilde au centre, son épée Dragonfang **(VI)** plantée à côté d'elle.

La haute société asgardienne débordait le long du corridor, jusqu'à ce que la salle ne s'arrondisse autour des trônes. Là, les aristocrates hypocrites et les seigneurs perfides laissaient place à la famille royale.

Odin était présent, entouré de son épouse Frigga et des autres déesses qui lui avaient autrefois donné des fils. Thor se trouvait parmi ses demi-frères. À ses côtés, Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun se tenaient, inséparables comme toujours. Sif était un peu à l'écart parmi les déesses Ases.

Une plate-forme légèrement surélevée sortait du sol face aux trônes. Deux gardes, tenant dans leurs mains deux chaînes reliées chacune à une main de Kara, y avaient mené l'accusée qui s'était docilement laissée guidée, la tête haute, fixant ses supérieures hiérarchique.

Une fois face à ses juges, elle s'inclina d'elle-même, un genou à terre.

La voix de Brunhilde s'éleva alors, dure sèche :

- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui devant le conseil de la Chevauchée des Valkyries, garant de la loi à laquelle tout résident du Vahalla à obligation de se soumettre. Celle qui trahi Asgard et ses guerrières s'expose à un châtiment immédiat.

- Si on suit cette logique, c'est Loki qu'on devrait juger, commenta Volstagg à voix basse - mais pas suffisamment pour passer inaperçue des Valkyries.

- Paix, Volstagg des Trois Guerriers ! intima Ortlinde. Vos commentaires nous sont inutiles. Gardez-les dans votre bedaine !

Volstagg marmonna une réplique dans sa barbe avant qu'Hogun ne le fasse taire d'un coup de coude.

Brunhilde, qui n'avait pas quitté Kara des yeux, reprit :

- Kara, dite l'Archère d'Asgard, répond ici de sa trahison envers l'Ordre des Valkyries en s'alliant au traître Loki, fils d'Odin et prince d'Asgard. Le conseil l'accuse également d'avoir déclenché une guerre contre les Géants des Glaces en se rendant, contre la volonté d'Odin, Père de Toutes Choses, sur Jotunheim, mettant ainsi en péril la paisibilité des Neuf Royaumes. Notre loi est très claire : toute Valkyrie ayant atteint à la sécurité d'Asgard, et donc, par conséquent, du Vahalla, doit être déchue et bannie.

Aussitôt, par réflexe, la respiration de Kara se bloqua dans sa gorge, comme si elle encaissait un coup. La voix de Vali s'élevant de la foule l'autorisa de nouveau à respirer :

- Vos Excellences !

Les gens s'écartèrent pour laisser l'Archer s'avancer. Ce dernier passa devant l'Asgardienne, sans lui accorder un regard, et s'agenouilla devant les Valkyrie en chef :

- Avant que le verdict ne soit rendu, j'aimerais faire une objection.

Si la plupart des guerrières d'Odin prirent un air intrigué, leur sœur, Siegrune, trouva l'Ase quelque peu culotté.

- Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas, Vali, fils de Rind. Kara doit subir le jugement de la Chevauchée.

- Qu'on le laisse parler ! la coupa Brunhilde avec un geste encourageant vers le dieu.

Ce dernier la regarda avec gratitude et dit d'une voix d'orateur :

- Voilà des siècles que la responsabilité de Kara m'est échue. Etant ma demi-sœur de part ma mère, la déesse Rind, son père la confia à la cour asgardienne. Mais, n'y trouvant aucune âme pour s'en occuper, le roi et la reine, ici présents, me la confièrent. Certes, par la suite, le foyer de Kara est devenu le Vahalla et ses tuteurs, vous, les Valkyries d'Odin, mais mes droits sur elle ne m'ont pas été confisqués. Et aujourd'hui je les réclame !

Derrière lui, sa soeur fixait ses pieds, la tête branlante, alors.

- Ainsi, Kara trouverait asile en votre demeure et elle retournera sous votre responsabilité, résuma Rossweiss un coude sur l'accoudoir de son trône, légèrement penchée en avant.

- Oui ! Je prévois également de la marier, mais le mariage étant interdit aux Valkyries, je sollicite de vos Excellences de déposséder ma soeur de ce titre afin qu'elle puisse se fiancer. Mais j'implore le conseil de ne pas la déchoir de sa citoyenneté d'Asgardienne.

- Tel n'a jamais été notre intention, le rassura Waltraute.

Après une moue pensive, Brunhilde reporta son regard sur Kara.

- Kara, acceptes-tu la grâce que ton frère te fait ?

Sentant le regard de la Valkyrie Suprême sur elle, l'archère releva la tête et parcourut la salle du regard. Tous la fixaient, suspendue à ses lèvres.

Avec un sourire indéchiffrable, elle articula clairement ses mots :

- Non, je ne l'accepte pas.

Les commentaires ne se firent pas attendre et un brouhaha de murmure s'éleva dans la salle.

Vali se tourna vers sa soeur. Ses yeux lilas, d'habitude si doux, si confiants, étaient désarçonnés. Ses lèvres rose pâle s'ouvrirent et tremblèrent un temps avant de bredouiller :

- Mais enfin, Kara...

Du haut de leurs trônes, les Valkyries observaient la scène en silence. Thor lui était sur la pointe de ses pieds, comme pour mieux voir son amie.

- Je suis désolée, mon frère, dit Kara d'une voix froidement neutre qui passa au-dessus du brouhaha, mais je ne veux pas me marier. Autrefois, je suis entrée au Vahalla pour pouvoir échapper à ce devoir propre aux dames de la cour et je refuse de devoir en arriver là pour me sauver de la peine que l'on compte m'infliger. Certes, je me condamne à ne jamais pouvoir devenir une Valkyrie, mais je veux demeurer Asgardienne et libre, libre de choisir. Je ne te laisserai pas me marier à un de ses ridicules seigneurs présents aujourd'hui, venus se complaire de ma déchéance. Ils me répugnent tous, toi le premier.

Le visage de Vali finit de se décomposer aux derniers mots de l'archère qui lui trouva un air pathétique. Elle s'en voulu presque de lui avoir laissé croire qu'il pourrait la sauver. Personne ne pouvait plus la sauver !

- Silence ! clama la voix de Brunhilde et la salle se tut aussitôt. Kara, tu refuses donc la proposition de Vali, ton frère ?

Kara voulut détourner son regard, mais celui de son frère y resta accrocher. Il y avait quelque chose de suppliant. Après tout, oui ! Elle pourrait retirer ses paroles et rentrer vivre avec lui, loin de tout ça. Ce serait bien, mieux !

Involontairement, elle leva sa main et ses doigts vinrent effleurer sa blessure à l'épaule. Elle lâcha alors les yeux de son frère et posa les siens sur la Valkyrie Suprême.

- Comme je l'ai dit !

- Bien ! La proposition de Vali est rejetée

Les épaules de l'Ase Archer s'abaissèrent et il se retira, sortant, la tête haute, de salle. Lui et sa soeur ne se regarderaient plus jamais.

Kara poussa un profond soupir pour contrôler son émotion. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas n'importe qui sur qui venaient se refermer les portes : c'était son frère !

Brunhilde ne lui laissa pas le temps de regretter.

- Kara, le conseil de la Chevauchée des Valkyries te condamne pour trahison. Avant que le verdict ne soit rendu, as-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

Revenant à son procès, l'archère offrit son regard aux Valkyries en chef.

- Je voudrais parler à Odin, Père de Tout.

Sa demande surprit toute l'assemblée, le souverain d'Asgard le premier. Les guerrières d'Asgard se jetèrent un regard entre elles. Elles ne voyaient pas où leur ancienne apprentie voulait en venir. Voulait elle plaider sa cause auprès du roi ?

Brunhilde coupa court le débat :

- Accordé !

Lorsqu'Odin sortit de la foule, tous s'agenouillèrent. Il leur intima aussitôt de se relever et se plaça devant l'archère qui tressaillit légèrement à la vue du Gungnir.

- Odin, Père de Tout, commença-t-elle d'un ton parfaitement maîtrisé, depuis mon arrivée en Asgard, vous avez été mon roi et n'avait jamais cessé de l'être. Si, à la sécurité d'Asgard j'ai attenté, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez en juger. Aussi, si votre avis est le même que celui de ceux qui sont ici mes juges, sachez que, quoique j'ai pu faire pour arriver devant ce tribunal, quelques soient les actes qui m'y ont conduit, je m'en excuse. Je vous dois tout. Votre épouse, Frigga, m'a donnée un nom à mon arrivée. Vous m'avez accordée une place dans votre Garde Royale et vos fils m'ont offert leur amitié. Mon destin est, quoiqu'en dise la loi valkyrienne, lié à vous et à votre sang.

L'expression du roi était demeurée neutre durant la tirade de l'Asgardienne qui avait bien de la peine soutenir son regard.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne puis vous cacher plus longtemps ce que je sais. Mes mots choqueront peut-être ceux qui les entendront, mais ils ne s'adressent qu'à vous et à votre famille et j'assumerai les conséquences de mes paroles.

Une certaine tension tomba dans la salle.

- Mon roi, votre fils, Loki, est toujours vivant.

Et le silence fut de nouveau brisé. Des voix s'élevèrent, Kara ne les prit pas compte, toisant Odin avec sincérité. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, la transperçant de son iris bleu, comme cherchant déterminer si elle mentait. Et malgré toute sa volonté, l'archère eut bien du mal à ne pas défaillir.

Du haut de leurs trônes, les Valkyries n'en revenaient pas et semblaient outrées par les propos de l'Asgardienne.

- Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom ? vociféra Guerhilde d'une voix tremblante.

Aussitôt, Kara vrilla son regard sur les guerrières protectrices d'Asgard.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Depuis quand est-il interdit de le prononcer ? Depuis que vous avez brûlé ce drakkar en vous répétant que son corps s'y trouvait ? Cessez cette plaisanterie ! Ce n'est pas le traître que vous avez brûlé, mais son souvenir. Ce n'est pas lui que vous allez condamner, mais un vestige de sa trahison. Dés j'aurai quitté cette salle, vous vous bercerez de nobles et justes paroles, en vous répétant que vous agi pour le bien d'Asgard et qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Mais mes mots viendront perturber votre sommeil, le hanteront et vous réveilleront en sursaut : Loki n'est PAS mort !

Son cri fut tel que toutes les langues se turent en même temps pour laisser les regards se tourner vers elle. Face à toute cette attention qu'elle avait attirée, Kara laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

- Il n'est pas mort et je le clamerai jusqu'aux portes de Hel !

- ASSEZ !

Le visage de la Valkyrie Suprême était imbibé de terreur et, sur son front d'une blancheur et d'un éclat de porcelaines, de la sueur de colère commençait à émerger de ses pores. Ses sourcils étaient dans une position singulière, à la fois froncés par la colère et arqué par la peur.

- Ton insolence, vociféra-t-elle d'une voix cassante, te ferait mériter les geôles d'Eliundnir **(VII)** !

Kara déglutit.

Odin s'écarta d'elle pour aller reprendre sa place alors que sa fille continuait :

- Mais tu es toujours l'une d'entre nous et notre loi nous oblige à te proposer un compromis.

Une dernière chance... Après l'avoir accusée de tous les maux, après l'avoir pointée du doigt, on lui tendait une main faussement secourable.

- Kara, le conseil de la Chevauchée est prêt à retirer les charges contre toi, si tu admets avoir agi contre ta volonté et que Loki t'a manipulée.

- Vous achetez mon silence contre un mensonge, rétorqua sardoniquement l'archère.

- Si tu admets, reprit Brunhilde sans en prendre compte, les accusations contre toi seront levées et tu pourras réintégrer le Vahalla, en tant que vraie Valkyrie.

L'Asgardienne ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour répliquer, mais ses mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. L'air vida ses poumons et sa bouche devint sèche.

L'opportunité de se purger s'ouvrait à elle. Une vraie Valkyrie. Être reconnue, acceptée, glorifiée, redoutée par Asgard. Elle avait perdu Vali, mais elle gagnerait des soeurs d'armes, les guerrières d'Odin. Elle obtiendrait la considération des Neuf Royaumes et de... De...

Ses poumons se gonflèrent de nouveau et ses cordes vocales lui répondirent :

- Je ne peux pas... Je ne me le pardonnerai pas...

Sa gorge se serra et elle baissa sa tête.

- Veuillez me pardonner, Ô Valkyries en chef, mais je ne peux trahir Loki une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois-ci, la salle garda le silence, attendant la réponse du conseil.

- Tu le choisis, lui, plutôt que nous ? Kara, nous t'offrons le pardon, la rédemption, la place que tu as toujours désirée.

- À condition que je renie les trois jours où Loki a été souverain d'Asgard et moi, Archère Royale, mais je ne peux pas !

Elle leva un visage où rayonnait l'esquisse d'un sourire d'euphorie qui troubla la salle.

- Parce que ces trois jours ont été les plus beaux de ma vie... Parce qu'en trois jours, j'ai réussi à tomber amoureuse de lui.

Des exclamations révoltés fusèrent aussitôt que ces mots furent retombés. Des moues scandalisées se plaquèrent sur les visages et plusieurs petites aristocrates au coeur léger s'évanouirent.

Mais Kara ne se souciait plus d'eux. Les traits tirés à l'extrême par l'indignation des Valkyries la frappèrent au plus profond d'elle, mais, par Ymir, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Leurs yeux écarquillés foudroyaient les siens presque larmoyants. Ce fut Helmwigue qui repartit la première :

- Comment oses-tu ? Tu es une Valkyrie, une épouse de la guerre, la compagne des champs de bataille.

- Non, vaillante Helmwigue, la reprit l'Asgadienne d'une voix calme et lisse, je ne suis plus Valkyrie depuis longtemps. Je ne suis que Kara, l'Archère d'Asgard.

Tombant des nus, la Valkyrie ne trouva rien à répliquer et resta stupéfaite.

Kara jeta un regard à la famille royale. Frigga gardait les yeux ronds et ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes. Odin, lui, gardait son expression neutre, contrastant fortement avec l'air ému de son épouse. Et Thor semblait ravi, enjoué, comme s'il l'avait toujours su.

N'y tenant plus, Schwertleite bondit de son siège et ordonna le silence d'une voix tonitruante. Puis Brunhilde, qu'un orage semblait agité intérieurement, se leva :

- Kara, Archère d'Asgard, nous te bannissons du Vahalla et te déchoyons de ton titre de résidente du palais des guerrières d'Odin pour ta trahison envers Asgard. Et pour avoir transgressé nos lois et avoir déshonoré notre rang, nous te bannissons du Royaume Eternel.

Aussitôt des protestations s'élevèrent dans la salle. Elles troublèrent presque la condamnée.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! répliqua la voix de Thor qui s'avança. Ce pouvoir appartient au roi d'Asgard.

- Prince Thor, nous avons déjà été très clair sur ce sujet, lui répondit Siegrune. Le sort de Kara n'est plus entre les mains d'Odin.

- Mais vous…

- Ça ira, Thor…

Le ton calme de son amie attira le regard désespéré du dieu sur vers elle. Elle lui sourit de ce sourire serein et sincère dont elle avait le secret.

- Ça ira, répéta-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Thor voulut lui répondre, mais la main de son père sur sont épaule l'en dissuada.

La Valkyrie Suprême eut du mal à masquer l'ironie dans sa voix et ses yeux.

- Kara, tu es bannie de la cité d'Asgard et ne pourras y revenir que si tu en passes les portes aux côtés Loki, défunt fils d'Odin que tu prétends toujours en vie.

- Il l'est, maintint l'Asgardienne en soutenant son regard.

- Ainsi soit-il !

Elle se tourna vers les gardes encadrant la condamnée.

- Prenez lui ses cheveux !

Le premier força Kara à se mettre à genou et à courber la nuque - bien qu'elle n'y opposât aucune résistance - et le second sortit une dague de sa ceinture. Involontairement, Sif fit un pas vers elle, mais se reprit aussitôt.

D'une main de fer, le garde empoigna brutalement les longues et gracieuses boucles blondes de l'Asgardienne qui retint une grimace et la descendit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne demeure que quelques longueurs entre sa main et les racines. Il leva sa lame. La salle retint son souffle. Kara ferma les yeux lorsque, d'un geste net, le poignard trancha ses cheveux. Ces dernières retombèrent autour de son visage en des ondulations grossières et se cendrèrent dans un blond timide. Plus jamais l'archère ne les porterait long.

Le premier garde la lâcha, mais elle resta à genou, et le second présenta les mèches d'un blond miel à Brunhilde comme s'il s'agissait d'une offrande. La Valkyrie hocha la tête et désigna du menton le flambeau à côté de lui.

- Brûlez-les !

Lorsque le garde jeta les cheveux dans le feu, les flammes s'élevèrent un moment avant de retomber aussitôt. Kara voulut se relever pour se retirer, mais Brunhilde n'en avait pas fini :

- Prenez lui son arc !

Ce fut autour du visage de Kara de se décomposer :

- Quoi !

- C'est un ordre ! fit la guerrière plus haut.

- Vous ne pouvez pas !

L'Asgardienne s'avança vivement vers la Valkyrie Suprême, mais le premier garde la maintint en place, en lui saisissant violemment les épaules.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! continua-t-elle en se débattant vainement. Je vous en supplie... Prenez tout, mais pas mon arc ! Sans mon arc, je ne suis rien : je suis Archère.

- Plus maintenant, répondit Brunhilde cruelle.

Le second garde s'approcha de Kara pour lui prendre son arc.

- NON ! hurla-t-elle en se cabrant, lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le thorax.

L'autre garde lui répondit en lui crochetant la jambe et en lui faisant une clé de bras. Malgré tout, l'Asgardienne tenta de se dégager par des petits mouvements presque pathétiques. Dans la foule, Thor s'avança pour lui venir en aide, mais la main de son père lui barra une nouvelle fois la route.

Reprenant son souffle, le garde décrocha les lames de la ceinture de Kara qui gémit lorsqu'il les tendit au conseil. D'un geste de la main, Brunhilde les fit léviter jusqu'à elle et les réunit en un arc. Les yeux de l'Asgardienne la regardèrent impuissants, suppliants, brisés, mais la Valkyrie y resta insensible :

- Kara, fille Vane, tu partiras avant l'aube car plus jamais le soleil d'Asgard ne devra se lever sur toi. Tu emprunteras le passage des montagnes asgardiennes et ne reviendras pas en arrière. Si jamais tu devais mourir avant de pouvoir revenir, les portes du Vahalla te resteront fermées à travers la mort. Puisse Hela avoir pitié de toi !

Puis d'un geste aussi dédaigneux que s'il chassait un moustique, elle conclut :

- Emmenez la !

Lorsque les gardes l'empoignèrent pour la lever, Kara se projeta en avant comme si elle tentait de dire quelque chose ou de récupérer son bien.

Ce fut sans difficulté, qu'on la traîna hors d'une salle hautaine.

* * *

Kara fut violemment jetée sur le sol de sa chambre. Son menton heurta le carrelage froid et elle resta recroquevillée à terre, alors que les gardes refermaient froidement les portes.

Elle posa une main lente dans ses cheveux coupés court et plaqua l'autre serrée contre son visage, tout en ramenant ses jambes contre son buste. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle ne bougea pas, ses doigts grattant juste le haut de son crâne de temps à autre.

Puis, progressivement, sa respiration se fit plus bruyante, plus haletante et prit un rythme saccadé, comme si elle allait pleurer. Mais ce ne fut pas un sanglot qui s'échappa de sa bouche, mais un ricanement qui se transforma en un grand éclat de rire. Elle y était arrivée !

Bannie d'Asgard, elle pourrait voyager librement à travers les Neuf Royaumes. Plus rien ne l'attachée au Royaume Eternel. Ni le Vahalla, ni la Garde Royale, ni Brunhilde, ni Odin, ni Vali, ni Loki... Loki...

Cessant de rire, Kara se releva pour s'asseoir sur ses talons. Sa main saisit Sigil, toujours attachée à sa cuisse. Le Conseil lui avait certes retirée son arc, mais elle était toujours là, avec elle. E elle l'aiderait à retrouver son premier propriétaire.

L'Asgardienne la retira de son fourreau - cela semblait lui demander plus de force que d'habitude - et leva sa lame devant son visage pour y observer son reflet. Ses cheveux ondulés juste au-dessus de ses épaules. Leurs reflets mielleux s'étaient assombris en un blond cendré. La blondeur pure était un attribut des Valkyries. Et la longueur de leurs boucles déterminait leur valeur au combat.

On voyait bien qu'ils avaient été coupés distraitement. Leurs pointes étaient fourchues, séchées, abîmées. Kara passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Ces derniers s'y frayèrent un chemin sans grande difficulté et lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, les cheveux avaient un air presque coiffé - pour une fois. Alors l'Asgardienne rit de nouveau. Au moins elle n'aurait plus à trop les brosser et ce châtain s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux noisettes. Et puis, Loki ne la forcerait plus à les attacher. Loki...

La main de Kara se serra sur la garde de sa dague. Elle avait tous ça pour lui. Si elle était là aujourd'hui, c'était à cause et pour lui. Elle était persuadée qu'il était quelque part, dehors, perdu loin d'Asgard, attendant peut-être qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle le chercherait, maintenant que plus rien ne la ferait reculer, et elle le ramènerait.

- Tu verras Loki, j'y arriverai, promit-elle au reflet d'acier de Sigil. Je te sauverai...

* * *

La lune avait depuis longtemps remplacé le soleil quand Sif se présenta devant les portes des appartements de la chambre de Kara. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'accompagner l'Asgardienne bannie jusqu'aux portes de la cité pour la voir disparaître dans la nuit. Mais elle préférait que se soit elle plutôt qu'un de ses gardes insensibles. Et puis, elle lui en devait toujours une...

Sif leva la main pour toquer, mais le souvenir du visage de Kara, lorsque Brunhilde avait ordonné qu'on lui coupe les cheveux, s'imposa dans son esprit. L'Ase ne pouvait déterminer ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment pour sa rivale de toujours. Probablement de la pitié ou de la compassion. Après tout, elle aussi une fois avait été privée de sa magnifique chevelure d'or, avant qu'une nouvelle aux reflets de jais ne lui soit accordée. Les cheveux étaient synonymes de beauté chez les jeunes déesses de la cour et la blondeur un symbole de perfection asgardienne. Mais, au cours des siècles, Sif avait démenti ses préjugés et Kara, aussi, y arriverait avec les temps, si Asgard lui ouvrait un jour de nouveau ses portes.

Avec le dos de son index, la déesse guerrière frappa à la porte.

- Vous désirez ? lui répondit la voix de l'Asgardienne.

Son ton était étrangement accueillant et chaleureux.

- C'est moi, Sif. Je viens te chercher.

Pendant un instant, Sif craignit que leurs années de rivalité et l'humeur dans laquelle les récents événements l'avait mise obligerait Kara à la renvoyer.

- Oh ! bien sûr ! s'exclama pourtant cette dernière à travers la porte comme si une de ses vieilles amies venait lui rendre visite. Entre, Sif ! Entre ! c'est ouvert.

La déesse s'exécuta et pénétra dans la chambre de l'ancienne Archère Royale. Elle trouva cette dernière debout face à un mur, observant le maigre reflet qu'il lui offrait pour attacher convenablement une lourde cape en fourrure qui lui recouvrait tout le bras droit. À l'entrée de Sif, elle se retourna, le cordon empêtrait dans ses doigts qui tentaient de le rattacher à l'épaulière de son gantelet. Le blason du Vahalla avait déserté son armure. À sa place, le métal avait une teinte légèrement plus claire, un peu lilas. On aurait dit un second coeur. Kara avait dû le retirer avec sa dague. Un sourire se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit la guerrière.

- Excuses-moi, Sif ! Je termine avec cette cape et je suis prête.

Quelque peu déstabilisée par le comportement presque inapproprié de l'Asgardienne face à la situation, Sif se contenta de hocher la tête.

Kara batailla encore quelques secondes avec le cordon, puis elle jeta un dernier regard au mur, passa la main sur sa jupe, vérifia que Sigil était bien sanglée à sa cuisse puis rejoignit la déesse.

- Nous y allons ? dit-elle en l'invitant à sortir.

Sif la jaugea de haut en bas, puis sortit de la chambre. Kara parut hésiter et se retenir de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule. Les portes se refermèrent et les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent.

Le trajet jusqu'aux écuries royales fut silencieux. Dans la cour, une jument palomino sellée les attendait, parfaitement immobile. Sif lui saisit la bride pendant Kara posait son pied dans l'étrier. D'un saut, la Vane passa sa jambe au-dessus de la croupe du cheval et s'installa confortablement. Puis, elle prit les rênes et en régla la longueur, alors que sa monture demeurait calme et docile, et leva son regard.

Devant elle, la route Sud d'Asgard, chemin direct jusqu'aux portes de la cité face aux montagnes, se dessinait dans la pénombre. Poussant un soupir, l'Asgardienne regarda Sif pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête et qu'elle pouvait la lâcher. Mais la déesse ne cilla pas, hésitante. Puis, n'y tenant plus, demanda :

- Ce qui s'est passé lors du procès... Les mots que tu as dits, les choix que tu as fait... Est-ce que...

- ... Je l'avais prévu ? termina Kara avant de répondre. Oui, je voulais en arriver là.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir l'exil ?

- Parce que, sans ça, jamais je n'aurais pu partir. Je ne suis pas libre comme toi, Sif. J'avais un frère protecteur et le conseil de la Chevauchée sur le dos. Maintenant, je n'ai plus ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je peux partir.

- Mais pour aller où ? Pour le retrouver ?

Kara pinça les lèvres.

- Oui, pour le retrouver.

Sif soupira et baissa la tête en la secouant.

- Tu le crois vraiment vivant ? Ou bien était-ce un autre de tes manèges pour pousser le Vahalla te bannir ?

- Non, je le crois vraiment vivant.

La déesse releva un regard indéchiffrable. Kara ne sut si cette nouvelle lui inspirait du soulagement ou de la crainte.

- Et puis, continua-t-elle, il a intérêt à l'être, sinon il faudra que je trouve un autre moyen pour rentrer !

Sif répondit à sa plaisanterie par un sourire. Puis elle flatta de la paume de sa main l'encolure de la jument.

- Lorsque tu arriveras au passage, laisse Lettfeti **(VIII)** retrouver seul son chemin. Elle a été dressée pour ça.

- Compris !

Un court silence s'installa entre elles.

Sif semblait s'obstiner à ne pas lâcher la bride.

- Merci, lui dit Kara, pour m'avoir amenée en salle de soin.

- C'était normal ! Tu es une de mes soeurs d'armes.

Au mot "soeur", les sourcils de l'Asgardienne se soulevèrent, puis elle sourit. La guerrière lui rendit son sourire, alors que ses yeux se plissèrent de tristesse.

- Même si on n'a pas été toujours clémentes l'une envers l'autre, tu vas me manquer Kara.

- Toi aussi Sif, répliqua sincèrement l'Asgardienne. Dis à Volstagg ne pas trop boire, à Fandral de ne pas trop courtiser et à Hogun de sourire plus souvent. Et prends soin de Thor.

Sif hocha la tête.

- Et toi rentres vite, pour que je ne m'ennuie pas trop !

Puis, lentement, elle lâcha la bride. Elle et Kara s'échangèrent un dernier regard dans la nuit.

- Adieu Kara...

- Au revoir Sif !

Puis Kara talonna sa monture qui s'élança au galop hors de la cour.

* * *

Kara galopa longtemps. Elle ne se souvenait pas que la cité d'Asgard fut aussi grande. Les rues larges succédaient aux places pavées de statue et de fontaine. Les maisons aux architectures complexes et recherchées défilèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce que les portes Sud ne daignent à apparaître. Heimdall les avaient déjà ouvertes pour elle.

Kara s'arrêta un temps devant elle. Au loin, elle pouvait voir la silhouette des montagnes asgardiennes se dessiner dans l'horizon crépusculaire.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'apprêtait repartir lorsqu'une forme enveloppée dans une cape rouge atterrit devant elle à la manière d'un aigle.

Surprise, la jument se cabra, mais Kara, ayant reconnue la cape, la maîtrisa et caressa son encolure pour la calmer.

- Thor, lança-t-elle ensuite au dieu du tonnerre, personne n'est censé me voir partir. Si ton père l'apprend...

- J'ai moins peur de ses punitions aujourd'hui qu'autrefois, plaisanta le prince en s'approchant.

Kara sourit et descendit de sa monture pour lui faire face.

Ils se fixèrent un temps, puis ne retinrent plus accolade - Thor serra si fort que Kara crut que ses poumons allaient exploser dans sa cage thoracique.

- Et puis, reprit-il en la relâchant je voulais te donner... te rendre ça.

Dans sa main droite, il serrait le manche trop court de Mjolnir. Dans la gauche, un arc formé de deux lames distincte : il lui tendit.

Kara le prit délicatement entre ses doigts, comme si elle craignait que le simple fait de le toucher le ferait tomber en poussière. Elle tourna et retourna l'arme dans sa main, l'examinant, mais elle dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : c'était le sien, celui que Brunhilde lui avait, quelques heures plus tôt, confisqué.

- Mon arc, balbutia-t-elle , mais, Thor, tu...

- Je trouverai bien une excuse. Après tout, je t'en dois toujours une.

L'Asgardienne voulut le remercier, mais elle ne trouva pas ses mots. Elle se contenta donc d'un sourire et, divisant son arc, fixa ses lames à sa ceinture.

- Garde-le, continua Thor en la regardant, et voyage travers les Neuf Royaumes. Ainsi quand les scaldes **(IX)** viendront chanter les exploits de l'Archère, je serai que l'on parle de toi.

Malgré l'obscurité de l'aube, Kara put voir le bleu des yeux du prince luire de chagrin. Elle se força alors à sourire et posa sa main réconfortante sur sa nuque.

- Allons Thor ! Très peu de scaldes auront le temps de chanter mes exploits. Je rentrerai bien vite. Je te le promets.

Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait tenir son sourire plus longtemps, l'Asgardienne se tourna et remonta sur sa selle. Elle positionna sa cape de fourrure de manière ce que sa chevauchée ne la froisse pas.

- Tu le crois vraiment en vie ? demanda Thor d'une voix étrangement basse et prudente.

Les doigts de Kara s'immobilisèrent un temps sur ses rênes. Sif venait de lui poser la même question. Etait-ce si difficile à croire ?

- Non, répondit-elle en raffermissant sa prise, j'en suis convaincue.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai de bonnes preuves, dont l'une d'entre elles est mon intuition.

Voyant que Thor secouait la tête en soupirant, elle rajouta, plus sérieuse :

- Je te le promets, Thor. Je promets de te ramener ton frère. S'il te plaît, crois-moi.

Malgré le soleil toujours endormi, le dieu du tonnerre pouvait sentir vibrer l'assurance du regard de Kara. Avec un sourire, il se laissa convaincre.

- Je te crois Kara.

Puis il tourna son regard vers les sombres pics des montagnes asgardienne et demanda :

- Où iras-tu ?

L'Archère dirigea son regard dans la même direction et répondit avec une moue :

- Il y a un passage, menant entre les mondes, caché dans ses montagnes. J'espère pouvoir aller Alfheim, trouver refuge chez mes anciens compagnons d'arc qui autrefois m'accueillirent. Je compte y préparer mon voyage à travers les Neuf.

- Et après ?

Le soupir de Kara s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit déclinante, avouant pour elle, qu'elle n'en avait pas de réponse à donner. Thor le regarda, avec un air presque navré de l'avoir ainsi questionné. Il lui prit la main qui tenait les rênes de sa monture. Kara sursauta, comme tirée d'un rêve.

- Reviens vite Kara... Reviens vite avec Loki.

- J'essaierai... Mais, s'il advenait qu'il revienne sans moi, que je ne puisse rentrer à ses côtés et ne plus jamais revoir Asgard, pourras-tu lui dire que je...

Elle se tut un instant, humectant ses lèvres d'hésitation.

- ... Que je suis désolée ?

La pression de Thor sur sa main lui répondit. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire et se redressa sur sa selle. Son cheval racla le sol de son sabot, impatient.

Thor lâcha doucement, comme à contre coeur, sa main et se recula pour la regarder partir.

Il grava son port altier, son large buste d'archère et ses jambes élancées de « fille la plus rapide d'Asgard ». Ses bras à l'aspect délicat dissimulant des muscles endurants et sûrs. La courbe ses mâchoires. Il nota les contours de son cou que ses nouvelles boucles révélaient. Il remarqua la couleur cendrée que ces dernières avaient prise au moment où la lame froide les avait tranchées.

Thor nota chaque détail, chaque trait. Il regarda Kara comme si c'était la première fois, car il craignait que ce soit la dernière.

Et lorsqu'elle parla, il mémorisa son ton innocent, étrangement grave et réconfortant, comme s'il l'entendait pour la première fois :

- Ne m'oublie pas, Thor...

La chose lui parut si incongrue qu'il lu arracha un petit rire.

- Je crois que personne ne puisse, un jour, réussir à t'oublier, Kara, l'Archère d'Asgard.

Peut-être que, si le soleil s'était levé à ce moment-là, il aurait vu la larme mouillant la joue de son amie.

Portant son regard sur l'horizon, Kara éperonna sa jument qui s'élança vers les montagnes au loin. Aucun regard ne fut jeté en arrière lorsqu'elle passa les portes de la ville.

Thor la regarda s'éloigner puis disparaître. Il attendit néanmoins que le soleil se soit réveillé, pour enfin tourner le dos à l'Archère d'Asgard.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**(I)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique et dans l'univers de Marvel, Svartlheim est, à l'opposé d'Alfheim, le Royaumes des Alfes (Elfes) Noirs dirigé par Malekith, dit le Maudit._

**(II)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique, Idavol est la plaine où se retrouveront les survivants du Ragnarok pour fonder un nouveau monde._

**(III)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique et l'univers de Marvel, Fenrir est un loup gigantesque, fils de Loki et de la géante Angrboda. Enchaîné par les dieux, il brisera ses chaînes pour engloutir le soleil et Odin. On dit que, lorsqu'il ouvre ses mâchoires, ces dernières touche le ciel et racle la terre et que, s'il le pouvait, il les ouvrirait davantage._

**(IV)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique et dans l'univers de Marvel, Skadi est une géante, fille de Thiazzi. Elle est une déesse chasseresse – à la manière d'Artémis dans la mythologie – et une excellente archère._

**(V)**_ La mythologie nordique pullulant de Valkyrie en tout genre, j'ai uniquement gardé, ici, les neuf Valkyries de l'opéra de Wagner (Brunhilde, Waltraute, Helmwigue, Guerhilde, Ortlinde, Siegrune, Rossweiss, Grimguerde, Schwertleite, toutes, à l'exception de Brunhilde, inventées par le compositeur._

**(VI)**_ Epée magique de Brunhilde, dans l'univers Marvel._

**(VII)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique, Eliudnir est le palais de la déesse Hela._

**(VIII)**_ Dans la mythologie nordique, Lettfeti (Celui qui marche d'un pas léger et qui saute facilement) est le onzième cheval des Ases_

**(IX)**_ Poètes scandinaves_

* * *

**Vous voulez que je vous confie quelque chose ? C'est la première fois que j'écris "FIN" sur un de mes écrits, autre que mes rédactions de français.**

**Voilà ! c'est fini ! ****J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop triste - parce que, moi, je pleure comme une madeleine -, ni trop déçu(e) par ce final**

**Je m'étalerai en discours de fin de première fic dans mes remerciements - oui ! ça fait un peu trop genre, mais j'ai lu que ça se faisait et ça me semble être la moindre des choses - que je posterai soit demain matin si j'ai le temps, soit demain soir si je n'en ai pas.**

**Si vous avez détecté des fautes de grammaire, de conjugaison ou d'orthographe veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Je vous rappelle que vos reviews - bonnes ou mauvaises - sont toutes ma fortune.**

**Sur ce bonne semaine et lisez bien,**

**SkyA.**


	13. REMERCIEMENTS

Musique conseillée : _Already Over_ de RED

* * *

**REMERCIEMENTS**

* * *

**Il me semble normal de remercier toutes les personnes ayant, de prés ou de loin, aidé à mener cette fanfiction à son terme.**

* * *

Je suis obligée de citer les personnes suivantes :

_• YaNa31_ qui a aimé Kara avant même que mon clavier n'en tape la première ligne •

_• Criostal1994_ qui ne l'a jamais abandonnée, du premier au dernier pixel •

_• littleharleen_ qui l'a soutenue avec une sincère délicatesse •

_• La petite souris_ qui a pris le train en marche et ce pour mon plus grand plaisir •

• _Estelle Hiddelston _qui l'attendait au bout du tunnel, un grand sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres •

_• Svjetlana_ dont la franchise n'enlève rien à son mérite •

_• Daiky_ qui, je l'espère, pardonnera mes lacunes avec tolérance •

Je n'oublie pas : _akasha54, Blackheart Love, Leonem, MBN-Redemsch, emichlo_ et _Guest_ qui m'ont soutenue et encouragée par leurs commentaires.

Merci aussi à : _Nanbu Kuma, akasha54, YaNa31, Criostal1994, Svjetlana, littleharleen, Scratina, Mirihel, La petite souris, Cello-no-Tenshi, emichlo, , Senera38, Ayannah, Daiky_ et _Cherry-Fassavoy_ pour avoir suivi l'histoire de Kara.

Je remercie également mes lecteurs anonymes qui venaient, lorsque j'avais du - Ô combien regretté ! - retard prendre des nouvelles de l'Archère d'Asgard.

Merci à mes lecteurs dont le français n'est pas la langue maternelle :

_"Thank you to understand my miserable French"_

Et enfin merci à ceux qui ont ajouté ma fanfiction à leurs Favoris et à ceux qui le feront.

* * *

**I**l me faut ensuite écrire ma reconnaissance particulière aux géniaux Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby pour avoir créé et fait grandir l'univers de THOR.

Merci aux auteurs et dessinateurs de MARVEL, "la maison des idées", pour nourrir mon imagination de par leurs scénarios captivants et leurs dessins palpitants de comics.

Je ne remercierai jamais assez Kenneth Branagh pour sa réalisation du film THOR qui est, bien évidement, le point de départ de cette fanfiction. Ma reconnaissance va également à Tom Hiddelston et Chris Hemsworth pour leurs prestations, plus qu'envoûtantes, dans les rôles respectifs de Loki et de Thor.

Merci à Patrick Doyle pour son incroyable travail sur la bande originale, extrêmement productive, du film THOR.

Merci à la richesse de la mythologie nordique que j'ai pu retrouver dans _Dictionnaire de mythologie et de symbolique nordique et germanique_ de Robert-Jacques Thibaud dont sont tirées la plupart de mes notes.

Merci également au site pour ses précisions sur l'univers cosmique de MARVEL.

* * *

Mention particulière à Leonem et à sa fanfiction_ Thor ou l'ironie du sort_ (lien dans mes Favoris) qui m'a bien dépannée lorsque je ne pouvais me référer au film original.

* * *

Merci au groupe Skillet, Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin et RED, ainsi qu'au livre _Games of Thrones_ de George R.R Martin (tous fortement recommandés par l'auteur) pour m'avoir fourni, chaque jour, un plus d'inspiration et de créativité.

Je tiens aussi à citer le film _STAR WARS III : La Revanche des Siths_ dont, certains ont dû le deviner, une partie de mon _CHAPITRE IV,_ I est inspirée.

Je terminerai en remerciant Kara pour s'être installée dans mon esprit, pour y avoir grandi et pour m'avoir fait partager son histoire.

Un dernier merci à ceux qui ont aimé l'Archère d'Asgard et à ceux qui l'aimeront.

* * *

**Votre dévouée auteur,**

_**SkyA.**_


	14. EPILOGUE

******Si vous détectez des fautes de grammaire, de conjugaison ou d'orthographe veuillez m'en excuser.**

******Musique conseillée : _Earth to Asgard _de Patrick Doyle**

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE**

* * *

« **Ç**a fait beaucoup de fois en quelques mois », pensa Phil Coulson, agent du SHIELD, alors qu'une légère brise venait lui caresser les joues.

Devant lui, l'étendue désertique du Nouveau-Mexique contrastait fortement avec la meute de berlines au noir métallique rassemblée dans son dos. Plus nombreux que la dernière fois qu'une chose pareille s'était produite, d'autres agents, habillés à la Men In Black, se tenaient bien sagement derrière lui, le laissant gérer la situation et prêt à répondre à ses ordres.

« Tous des bleus ! » pesta Coulson alors que le vent soulevait quelques grains de sable. « Fury aurait pu m'offrir meilleure comme escorte ! »

La plus grande crainte de l'agent était qu'il se passe exactement la même chose qu'il y a quelques mois. Jusque-là, tout y ressemblait.

D'abord, Coulson avait simplement été envoyé dans ce coin reculé du Nouveau-Mexique pour étudier un objet non identifié s'étant écrasé au beau milieu du désert. Puis, les choses s'étaient précipitées avec une histoire de dieu banni, de matériel et de recherche volés - "empruntés" s'entêtait à dire Coulson - et de machine de guerre extraterrestre. Cette dernière inquiétait particulièrement l'agent.

Elle leur était tombée du ciel, littéralement. Une armure gigantesque, d'aspect indestructible et d'origine inconnue s'était dressée devant lui et la poignée d'agent qui l'accompagnait. Croyant avoir affaire à une de ses armes non répertoriée de sa connaissance milliardaire égocentrique, Coulson s'était alors avancé, un mégaphone au poing. Mais lorsque l'armure avait levé la visière de son casque pour lancer un rayon qui avait dispersé les agents du SHIELD, Coulson s'était senti un peu ridicule avec son mégaphone.

Quelques rayons dévastateurs plus tard, les choses s'étaient calmées - de manière un peu étrange, voir mystique, mais elles s'étaient calmées - et l'agent aurait pu sagement retourner auprès de son supérieur, le colonel Nick Fury. Mais voilà : une base pour étudier un objet extraterrestre, ça ne prenait pas longtemps à installer, mais à déménager, c'était une autre histoire ! Et puis, Coulson avait promis de réparer les petits désagréments que sa mission avait causés et devait rendre donc des comptes.

« Mais je n'ai pas volé cette scientifique ! Je lui ai juste emprunté ses affaires pour une durée indéterminée. » Un brusque courant ponctua la fin de sa phrase mentale.

Hors donc, la base en question était toujours en place, lorsqu'un pic d'énergie avait été signalé à cet endroit. Aussitôt, Coulson avait rassemblé ses troupes, car la dernière fois, cette brusque montée d'énergie avait annoncé l'arrivée du colosse d'acier qui avait failli rayer une ville de la carte.

Ainsi se retrouvait-il ici, le vent faisant voler sa cravate, le même porte-voix dans la main, priant Dieu - bien que les récents événements l'avaient amené à douter qu'il n'en existe qu'un seul et unique - que les ennuis ne recommencent pas.

« Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tomber des lapins roses pour changer ! »

Soudain, le vent se fit plus fort et se transforma peu à peu en une bourrasque qui balaya l'horizon dans un rideau de sable. L'air se mit à tournoyer, sifflant, alors que le ciel s'assombrissait en un mur de nuages et grondait, menaçant.

« C'est parti ! » se motiva Coulson un peu craintif.

Plusieurs éclairs traversèrent les nuages. Les grains de sable firent apparaître une tornade dont la puissance augmenta si brusquement que plusieurs agents faillirent se faire emporter. Puis, une onde de choc tomba lourdement, comme chargée d'un poids, sur le sol, soulevant les roues des voitures et faisant comme voler en éclat le coeur du cyclone dont les rafales décoiffèrent même les crânes chauves.

Le bruit de la chute fut semblable à celle d'une météorite, mais ne laissa aucun cratère. En effet, lorsque la tempête retomba aussi vite qu'elle s'était levée, les agents découvrirent que seul le sable était orné de signes étranges. Mais ce qui rassura le plus Coulson fut la forme, amenée par la tornade, y reposant : un petit tas de fourrure recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Face à son appréhension maintenant envolée - et à l'hypothèse qu'il venait d'assister au débarquement du premier chat extraterrestre -, Coulson lâcha un petit rire qu'un gémissement haletant accompagna. L'agent mit quelques secondes à comprendre que ce dernier provenait du tas de fourrure. Il était en effet soulevé par un souffle régulier et se mettait lentement à bouger, comme s'il recouvrait un être vivant.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une cape - et une cape, ça ne tombe pas comme ça du ciel, toute seule, surtout avec tant de mise en scène -, Coulson reprit un air sérieux derrière ses lunettes noires et fit signe à ses collègues d'avancer. Prudemment, le canon de leurs armes tournés vers le sol, prêt à tirer, les agents formèrent un arc de cercle autour du vêtement de fourrure qui tentait de se mettre à quatre pattes. S'approchant à son tour, Coulson leva son mégaphone devant sa bouche. Deux mains surgirent alors de sous la cape. Notant la féminité des doigts, l'agent alluma l'appareil et dit doucement pour établir un contact :

- N'ayez pas peur. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Bien que le son du mégaphone soit au plus bas, les mains tressaillirent légèrement à ses mots et un autre gémissement se fit entendre. Coulson craignit avoir apeuré la "cape", mais les doigts se détendirent et prirent appui contre le sol pour relever une tête encadrée par des cheveux blond cendré. Leurs boucles désordonnées empêchèrent l'agent de voir le visage de la créature tombée du ciel, mais lorsque celle-ci, dans un effort qui parut immense, se mit sur ses genoux, il put voir qu'elle ressemblait en tout point à une humaine, bien que vêtue d'une étrange armure qu'il lui était vaguement familière.

Son menton demeurait néanmoins collé à sa poitrine et son visage n'était donc toujours pas visible. Son corps tremblait encore sous la violence de son atterrissage. Coulson se serait presque détendu, s'il n'avait pas aperçu une dague sanglée autour de sa cuisse. Se cachant de nouveau derrière son mégaphone, il intima, sans se demander si son langage était compréhensible pour la nouvelle arrivante :

- Veuillez décliner votre identité !

Elle dut en comprendre l'essentiel - ou du moins fut aidée par le ton de l'agent - car elle releva la tête. Ses pommettes étaient rondes sous ses paupières closes. Dans une ondulation, ses cheveux retombèrent autour de ses mâchoires arrondies et vinrent effleurer ses épaules.

Retenant leurs souffles, les agents braquèrent leurs armes sur elle et la fixèrent un temps, tentant de prévoir ses mouvements, sa réaction.

Elle leva simplement ses mains pour délicatement poser ses doigts sur ses tempes. Elle les massa, prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit les yeux.

Lorsque ces derniers se posèrent sur Coulson, il put voir que leur pupille noisette était parcourue par des filaments d'or.

* * *

**KARA REVIENDRA DANS _AVENGERS _!**

* * *

**SkyA.**


End file.
